Amor Ardiente
by Odradem
Summary: Secuela de "Corazón de Fuego". Después de vencer al Lich y recibir un favor de la Madre Naturaleza, Finn y la Princesa Flama por fin pueden estar juntos sin temor a lastimarse o destruir el mundo. ¿Cómo será su relación ahora? ¿Qué aventuras tendrán? ¿Qué peligros y dificultades enfrentarán?
1. El Primer Día

**¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL INICIO DE ESTÁ HISTORIA! Gracias por su seguimiento y su paciencia. Es hora de continuar con lo que pasó en "Corazón de Fuego", que tan buen recibimiento tuvo (¡Gracias!)**

**A quienes no la han leído: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan! Está muy rápida de leer. O manden un PM pidiendo un resumen. **

**Fechas de actualización: Pues yo espero que cada fin de semana, pero no prometo nada.**

Era un día hermoso en las praderas. El sol matutino brillaba alto en el cielo, regalando un hermoso calor de verano. El cielo azul era navegado por enormes y bravíos barcos blancos de vapor que danzaban al compás del suave viento que soplaba. El verde pasto de las praderas bailaba al mismo ritmo, al igual que las hojas de los frondosos árboles, formando una sinfonía para hojas y viento.

Esta tierra parecía jamás haber estado en riesgo.

Al centro de las praderas, en un árbol muy especial, ya que no era solo un árbol, sino una casa, un perro feliz cantaba frente a la estufa mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno.

-_Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, take some bacon and i'll put it in a pancake…_-

El olor de los panqueques con tocino era una delicia para él. Ese exquisito aroma le indicaba que el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo.

-¡Finn, será mejor que vayas bajando para comerte esto o seré yo quien los devore!-, gritó el perro.

-¡Ya voy Jake!-, respondió una voz adolescente desde arriba.

Por las escaleras bajó un chico vestido con short y playera azul; tenis negros y calcetines blancos; y, lo más representativo en él, un grandioso gorro blanco con forma de oso polar que cubría toda su cabeza, dejando a la vista solo su rostro. Camino hasta la mesa, e inmediatamente su compañero le sirvió un plato con tan exquisito (y extraño) manjar.

Este chico había derrotado a uno de los más grandes males sobre la Tierra tan solo un día antes. Sin embargo, él actuaba como si hubiera sido únicamente una aventura más, de tantas que solía tener. La misma sonrisa, la misma actitud y la misma energía infinita de siempre.

Rápidamente, el humano empezó a comer su desayuno, casi no se molestaba en mascar la comida: en cuanto era posible, tragaba lo que se había llevado a la boca, empujándolo con el jugo que estaba en su vaso.

-Oye Finn, ¡tranquilo! Nadie te está persiguiendo-, le dijo Jake preocupado.

-Lo siento Jake…-, dijo con la boca llena de comida, para luego pasársela con el jugo, -es que quiero ir lo más pronto posible con Flama-

Tan pronto termino de hablar, una horrible sensación le llego. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Con desesperación, se tomó la garganta y después empezó a golpear la mesa. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que la vida se le iba.

Jake su puso atrás de él. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y puso sus puños en la boca de su estómago, y apretó con fuerza a Finn. Parecía que los ojos le saltarían con cada apretón.

Después de dos o tres apretones, Finn pudo escupir el pedazo de panqueque que se le atoró en la garganta por comer tan rápido.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía tosiendo y tocándose el cuello.

-Uff, esa estuvo cerca. Gracias hermano-, dijo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-De nada hermano, pero… ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? Por querer ir rápido con tu chica casi la dejas de ver ¡pero para siempre! Ten más cuidado-, reprochó Jake.

-Lo haré-, dijo Finn ya de pie y recuperado, -bueno, ¡nos vemos! ¡Cuídate!-, dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte de debajo de la casa.

Salió por la puerta, obteniendo la vista de las praderas. Comenzó a correr, pero el paisaje no parecía cambiar. Seguía corriendo y corriendo, más no parecía avanzar. Y es que Jake alcanzó a estirar su brazo para tomar a su hermano y levantarlo en el aire antes de que avanzara más.

El chico estaba suspendido en el aire, todavía moviendo sus piernas en carrera, como queriendo correr sobre el viento.

Jake trajo de regreso a Finn y lo sentó en el sofá junto a él.

-Escucha Finn, tengo que hablar contigo-

-¡Ouh! ¿No puede esperar?-, dijo Finn desesperado levantándose del sofá.

-No, esto es importante-, dijo el perro con seriedad.

Finn sabía que muy pocas veces Jake hablaba con él de esa forma y con cara tan seria, por lo que decidió (muy a su pesar) quedarse y escuchar lo que su hermano tenía que decirle.

-Eeemmm… ¿cómo lo digo?-, dijo Jake rascándose la cabeza, -quiero… quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estés con tu chica-

-¿Cuidado de qué?-, preguntó extrañado, -¿Qué no viste lo que pasó ayer? ¡Ya no hay ningún peligro! ¡Por fin podemos estar juntos sin lastimarnos!-, dijo con una gran sonrisa y emoción.

-Pero Finn, ¡fue apenas ayer! ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a quemarte otra vez? ¿Qué tal si solo estaba debilitada por el Lich? No sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar. ¿Y qué tal si… si… si…?-, Jake tartamudeaba preocupado.

Finn lo tomó por los hombros, haciendo que mirara hacia él. Le brindó una sonrisa y una mirada de completa serenidad y confianza.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Flama: Todo va a cambiar. Y te juro que todo saldrá bien-, dijo Finn.

Jake, ya calmado, solo se quedó mirando al sonriente humano.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de todo esto?-, preguntó.

-Una muy buena amiga me lo dijo-, respondió sonriente

Jake se quedó mirándolo con una cara de no entender nada.

-Oooookaaayyyy… ¡sé que algo pasó después de que te desvaneciste y vas a tener que contármelo alguna vez jovencito!-, dijo Jake, provocando la risa del humano.

-¡Claro! Te lo contaré…-, respondió Finn, haciendo que al perro se le iluminaran los ojos, -…cuando tú me cuentes lo que pasó en la habitación del tiempo la primera vez-

La emoción en la cara del perro desapareció de repente, en un gesto tan chistoso que Finn no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse fuertemente.

-¡No te rías! Tú no sabes lo difícil que es explicar eso-, se defendió el perro.

-Bueno, pues no lo sabré hasta que me lo cuentes-

-¡No! Tu cerebrito de adolescente no podría lidiar con tanta información-, dijo el perro, mientras estrujaba la cabeza de Finn, desacomodando su gorro.

-Bueno, está bien. No tienes que decírmelo. Total, todo salió bien, ¿no?-, dijo volviendo a acomodar su gorro

-Sí… supongo que eso es lo importante. Pero aun así… prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, ¿sí?-

-Ok, está bien. Es más, para que estés más seguro, iremos con la Dulce Princesa para que nos estudie y nos diga que podemos hacer. Ella sabe mucho sobre ciencia y biogo… logos… guiobo… esa cosa… sobre los seres vivos…-

-¿Biología?-, dijo Jake tratando de ayudarlo.

-¡Sí, biología! Y todas esas cosas. Estoy segura de que ella nos puede ayudar-

Jake suspiró, y se puso a pensar un poco.

-Está bien, Finn. Ya puedes ir a ver a tu novia-, dijo sereno y sonriente.

La palabra "novia" le sonaba extraña a Finn, e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Sí… muy bien. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-, dijo Finn levantándose del sofá, listo para correr otra vez.

-¡Espera!-, gritó Jake.

-_¡Aaaaaaggghhh! ¿Y ahora qué?_-, pensó Finn.

-Trata de llegar temprano. Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte… pero con más calma-

-Sí, no hay problema, seguro-, dijo Finn sonriente mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Por fin estaba caminando por las praderas. Decidió ir con calma pues, si corría, llegaría todo sudoroso y apestoso. Y las chicas no quieren eso, y menos una princesa.

Finn se sonrojaba tan solo de pensar en ella. Una gran sonrisa le nacía en el rostro, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un vacío en el estómago que no era malo, era casi agradable.

Y así, después de recorrer los hermosos paisajes de aquella tierra, llegó por fin a su ansiado destino. Esa colina al borde del lago que formaba un pequeño precipicio.

Y allí estaba ella, fuera de la casa. Finn se sorprendió pues desde lejos pudo observar que, entre sus manos, ella sostenía una bella flor violeta. La acariciaba y olía su aroma una y otra vez. Y la sonrisa en su rostro expresaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Cuando ella volteó, el héroe ya estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Finn!-, dijo la princesa, mientras el fuego de su cabello empezaba a arder más.

-¡Hola Flama!-, saludó Finn mientras se acercaba.

Y cuando extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo, la princesa retrocedió alejándose de él, poniendo sus brazos en su pecho, como protegiéndose. Finn no entendía lo que había pasado. Se quedó con una cara de incredulidad, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar que la princesa también tenía una cara extraña, como si él hubiera hecho algo que la asustara.

-Flama… ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó Finn totalmente extrañado.

La Princesa Flama bajo sus brazos y suspiró bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Después de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la vista y con cara sería volteó hacia el chico frente a ella.

-Finn… tenemos que hablar-

-_Oh, Glob… otra vez no…_-

**Pobre Finn, ¿se repetirá la historia? Estén pendientes, porque vienen mucha acción, romance, drama, peleas, más acción, más romance... ¡ESTO VOLARÁ SUS MENTES! Espero...**

**Dejen review, díganme que opinan; den follow, si quieren saber que pasará. ¡Nos vemos!**

**P.D: Sí no creían que me habían propuesto matrimonio, aquí esta la prueba ( r/8812923/). Pero parece que ya no apareció, así que me salvé (Uff *se limpia el sudor en la frente*)**


	2. En Busca de Respuestas

**¡Buen domingo a todos! Aquí un capitulo más de la historia que todos esperaban. ¡El primer capitulo y ya 15 reviews! ¡GRACIAS!**

**StrikerXE****: Ojo por ojo, ¿verdad Jake? Veamos como puede explicarlo la princesa. ¡Oye! ¡No me espantes! Me vas a poner paranoico, voy a sentir que alguien anda detrás de mi 24/7**

**PineappleResendiz98****: ¡Bienvenida paisana! Que bueno que te gustó CF. Esta también te encantará... espero**

**nk3-ATR****: Yo también estaba pensando en un salto de tiempo mayor, pero esto me pareció mejor para la historia. También sentí que el capitulo era corto, este también lo es, pero espero que el próximo sea más extenso**

**SCIK1012****: ¿Lich Slayer? ¡Me encanta! Pues te daré la razón, si no dan lata no son mujeres (no te enojes conmigo, tu misma lo dijiste)**

**trasgo****: ¿Cómo ves? Me partieron mi corazoncito *se va a llorar al rincón***

**micaelaGalicia****: Bienvenida. ¡Tu imagen de perfil! aglkdsklds ¡Me encanta!**

**stefo****, ****NewClouS****, ****Renton-torston****, ****cyberakuma1****, ****Spacialcat****, ****Er Deivi****, ****roneyAndrade****, ****Spacecat****, ****Eme****: Gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

-Finn… tenemos que hablar-

El mundo entero se detuvo para el chico. Sentía como si un gran agujero se hubiera abierto justo bajo sus pies, tragándoselo y llevándoselo hasta las profundidades del planeta.

-Finn, yo…-

-¿¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!?-, gritó Finn, enojado

-¿Qué?-, preguntó sorprendida Flama.

-¡Yo casi me mato por poder estar juntos! ¡Incluso morí! ¿Y así me lo agradeces? ¿Volviendo a romper conmigo? ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo igual de malvada-, gritó Finn, realmente enojado.

Flama se quedó mirándolo, incrédula de la actitud de Finn. Después de unos cuantos segundos, quiso contener la risa apretando sus labios, pero termino ganándole la fuerza de la gran carcajada que soltó.

-¡Tu cara es tan graciosa cuando te enojas!-, dijo

El humano no lo creía, estaba totalmente confundido.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-, preguntó desesperado por la confusión, más que por enojo.

Flama se acercó hasta a él y lo tomo por los hombros, mientras le sonreía.

-Finn, no ocurre absolutamente nada malo. Todo está bien-

-¿Entonces por qué me dices otra vez que tenemos que hablar? La última vez que "tuvimos que hablar" no fue muy bonita que digamos-, dijo el humano, más relajado y con mirada algo triste.

Flama le soltó los hombros y tomó sus manos. Primero, dirigió la vista hacia un lado, pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Luego, volteó a ver a Finn con cara seria.

-Escucha, que por fin seamos capaces de estar juntos sin que nos lastimemos… bueno, principalmente sin que yo te lastime a ti, es maravilloso. De verdad, me has hecho sentir como nunca en mi vida me había sentido antes. Me haces sentir que de verdad le importo a alguien-, decía, mientras acariciaba las manos de Finn con sus dedos, quien sentía su corazón acelerarse con las palabras de la elemental.

-Pero…-, suspiró, -…todo esto resulta nuevo… demasiado nuevo. Nunca había tenido…eemm… contacto con alguien que no fuera de fuego, y aun así el contacto físico no era muy común. Y luego, apareciste tú. Pero nuestro contacto era rápido, casi nada. Y ahora, que de un día para otro podamos tener ese… contacto…-, la palabra era bastante difícil para la chica y también para el humano, pues ambos estaban sonrojados, -…es un poco extraño. Siento como que… invades una parte de mí que es importante… es extraño, lo sé, pero así es como me siento. Perdóname-

Finn empezó a sentirse mal otra vez. O sea, ¿todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano? De que sirvió haber tenido esa gran aventura si su deseo de todas maneras no se había podido cumplir. Sin embargo, cuando la chica volvió a hablar, la esperanza le regresó al corazón.

-Pero… quizá, si pasa algo de tiempo y hacemos las cosas bien… quizá pueda volver a tener confianza. Porque… porque de verdad yo… yo quiero estar contigo-, la chica no pudo decir esto sin evitar sonrojarse y sonreír nerviosamente.

Finn tuvo la misma reacción. Apretó suavemente las manos de la princesa.

-Perdóname por mi actitud anterior, por gritarte... fui demasiado egoísta. Mira, no hay ningún problema con esto que dices, de verdad. Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda está bien. Yo no te apresurare a nada. Sólo quiero que te sientas a gusto-, dijo dulcemente.

La princesa abrazó fuertemente al chico, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar de nuevo. También lo tomó por sorpresa, pues tardo unos cuantos segundos en corresponder el abrazo. Poco después, fue Flama quien se separó.

-Bien, te ganaste eso. Pero es lo más que tendremos por un tiempo, ¿ok?-

-Ok-

-Y bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-Pues… hoy, antes de salir de casa, Jake también me platicó sobre esto del… contacto. Y se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiéramos al Dulce Reino a visitar a la Dulce Princesa. Ella sabe mucho sobre cosas de ciencia y experimentos, quizá ella nos pueda ayudar a comprender tu nueva naturaleza-

-¡Ah! Oh… no sé… a pesar de lo de ayer aún me siento un poco mal porque casi muere por mi culpa…-

-¡Vamos! Tú no te preocupes por eso. Todo salió bien. Además, no creo que ella se sienta mal por eso. Ella es muy dulce… bueno, de carácter dulce, digo…-, el juego de palabras hizo reír a los dos adolescentes.

Habiéndolo meditado un poco, Flama aceptó ir hacia el Dulce Reino.

* * *

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieren que haga eso?-, preguntó emocionada la princesa

-Ehhh… ¿sí?-, contestaron los dos, empezando a dudar si había sido una buena idea acudir a una científica obsesiva.

-¡Grandioso! ¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡La ciencia no puede esperar!-, dijo mientras tomaba a los adolescentes por la manos y los jalaba corriendo hacía su laboratorio, -¡Oh, por Glob! Este será el mejor experimento que haya hecho en mi vida-

-Princesa, ¿está bien que experimente con seres vivos como nosotros? Digo, ¿no podrías pasarnos algo malo?-, preguntó Flama.

-der Zweck heiligt die Mittel-, dijo con voz ruda.

Ambos chicos se dieron una mirada preocupada. Ahora sí que creían que era mala idea.

La princesa los aventó dentro del laboratorio, y cerro la pesada puerta de acero… con llave… por dentro.

-Ahora sí, es hora de ciencia-, dijo para después reír malévolamente mientras se frotaba las manos, -muy bien, empecemos. Siéntense allí-, dijo señalando hacia dos sillas metálicas altas, volviendo a su dulce voz normal, poniéndose su bata blanca y encendiendo una cámara de video puesta sobre un pedestal.

-Bien… experimento biológico número… ¡127! Sujetos: Finn de raza humana y Princesa Flama, elemental de fuego…-

Los dos obedecieron y se sentaron. La princesa se paró frente a ellos y empezó a revisarlos de arriba para abajo, de un lado para otro, por delante y por detrás, haciendo que se sintieran un poco incómodos.

-Eeehhh princesa, ¿qué estás…?-, dijo Finn

-Sshhh… me distraes-

El chico volvió a cerrar la boca, entendiendo que mientras estuvieran allí la Dulce Princesa tendría todo el control.

Luego de darles como tres vueltas, se volvió a parar frente a ellos, observándolos con su pulo derecho en su barbilla y su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo al derecho por el codo. De su escritorio sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir en él. Después, volvió a verlos.

-¿Puedo pedirles que se tomen de la mano?-, preguntó la científica.

-Ok-, respondieron los dos, aunque con un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando se tomaron las manos, los dos se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron. El momento si que era tierno, más luego fueron interrumpidos por un sonido.

-Mmmmm…-, era la princesa científica, quien examinaba de cerca sus manos, -tú sigues siendo de fuego… y tú, aun tienes piel sensible. Interesante…-.

Volvió a su escritorio, y de ahí saco un extraño aparato metálico que parecía tener una hoja cortante en uno de sus extremos.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora necesito que…-, no terminó su frase, sino que soltó una risilla viendo a esos dos aun tomados de las manos y viéndose como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, -¡Hey chicos!-, gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-, dijo Flama

-¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde?-, dijo Finn.

-¡Ay chicos! ¡Son una ternura! Vamos, ya pueden soltarse de las manos-, dijo mientras los adolescentes se soltaban, bastante sonrojados, -Bien, como les decía… tortolitos… necesito una muestra de material biológico vivo, un poco de su epidermis…-, dijo, pero vio que el par no entendía absolutamente, -muestras de su piel-, dijo, y los chicos por fin entendieron.

La científica se acercó a Flama.

-¿Me permites tu mano, princesa?-

-¿Estás segura de esto?-, preguntó mientras extendía su mano.

-¡Claro! Esto no dolerá…-, dijo para empezar a raspar un dedo de la elemental con la navaja.

-¡Auch!-

-…mucho-, dijo, colocando la muestra de piel en un recipiente circular de vidrio.

El mismo proceso se repitió con Finn, solo que él no sintió dolor… o no lo quiso demostrar estando enfrente de su dama.

-Muy bien es hora de examinar sus células cutáneas con el microscopio y haber que encontramos-

La princesa-científica sacó un microscopio doble que le permitía observar dos muestras al mismo tiempo. Coloco los pedazos de piel bajo la lente y empezó a examinarlos. Unos segundos después, su reacción fue inesperada.

-Oh por Glob… esto no puede ser posible-

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué? Odradem, ¿por qué siempre nos dejas así?**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Que habrá visto la princesa? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

*** der Zweck heiligt die Mittel: "El fin justifica los medios" (en alemán)**

**P.D: El otro día estuve buscando historias por reviews y me di cuenta de algo interesante... ¡CORAZÓN DE FUEGO ES LA TERCERA HISTORIA FLINN EN ESPAÑOL CON MÁS REVIEWS! ¡Muchas gracias! Eso fue gracias a ustedes.**


	3. Aprendiendo

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una gran semana. ¡La mía fue maravillosa! Hay un anuncio muy importante al final del capitulo.**

**StrikerXE: Quizá les saque un ojo en el futuro para tener esos maravillosos parches jajaja. No me había fijado que era la 9a hasta que me dijiste**

**nk3-ATR: Tranquilo, no desesperes. Todo a su tiempo. Y sí, se explicará en el otro fic**

**PineappleResendiz98: A mí me encanta el Finnceline, para mí son la mejor pareja. Y algún día haré un Finnceline**

**SCIK1012: Despacito para estar seguros jeje. Habrá mucha ternura y amor en en futuro**

**trasgo: "abrasiva" jajajaja... un rottweiler jajajajajaja.**

**micaelaGalicia: No, espera no llores D: Este capitulo si está como para que te comas unas palomitas completas.**

**NewClouS, Renton-torston, Mel Escobedo, stefo villota, cyberakuma1, AngelSagi, Er Deivi, kelly, daniela6599: Bienvenid s los nuevos; gracias por sus comentarios y su seguimiento.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que me felicitaron por ser el 3er Flinn con más reviews en español y el 9o en cualquier idioma!**

**Nota: Este capitulo es muy tramposo al final. Muchos cambios de vista repentinos. Confío en que mis habilidades de escritor sean lo suficientemente buenas como para no confundirlos.**

* * *

-Oh por Glob… esto no puede ser posible-, dijo atónita

-Princesa… ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo con nosotros?-, preguntó Flama

-Jamás creí que esto sería posible…-

-Oye, nos estás empezando a asustar-, dijo Finn, preocupado.

La científica los volteó a ver con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

-No entiendo nada-

Flama puso una cara de confusión, mientras Finn empezaba a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas, princesa? ¡Tú siempre eres muy buena con este tipo de cosas!-, dijo Finn.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… esperaba encontrar algo extraño en sus células pero… no hay absolutamente… nada extraño-

-¿Y eso qué significa?-, preguntó Flama

-Pues… no lo sé… no tengo ningún dato relevante que me pueda llevar a una conclusión-, dijo sentándose en una silla y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, parecía derrotada.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?-, preguntó Finn

-Sí, es solo que… siento que algo se me escapa. Quizá debería hacer otro tipo de pruebas-

-Bueno… que tal si dejamos esto de entender nuestra naturaleza y empezamos a ver qué cosas podemos y no podemos hacer Flama y yo-, sugirió Finn

La princesa-científica volteó a verlo con una mirada sorprendida, que después se convirtió en una risa traviesa.

-¡Oh! Estas ansioso por saber si puedes darle sus besitos, ¿verdad?-, dijo con maldad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero… es decir… algún día quizá… ¡No! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-, gritó Finn, provocando una risilla en ambas princesas, y un sonrojo en su chica.

-Ok, ok, está bien. Déjame pensar…-, dijo la científica, rascándose la barbilla y apretando los labios, posición pensativa, -… a ver, princesa, sostén este papel-, dijo extendiéndole una hoja blanca a la elemental.

Esta la tomo entre sus manos, y luego volteó a ver a su observadora, esperando que le dijera algo, pero solo la seguía observando.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué es esto?-, preguntó Flama

-Interesante…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es interesante? ¡Ni siquiera ocurrió nada!-, dijo Finn

-Eso exactamente. No pasó nada, el papel no se quemó. Eso significa que el contacto físico no solo se limita entre ustedes, sino con cualquier material. Flama, ¿puedes quemar la hoja?-

-E… está bien-, respondió la princesa, un poco confusa.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, solo tuvo que pensar en quemar el papel y sin necesidad de llamaradas el papel se convirtió en cenizas inmediatamente.

-Aún más interesante…-

-Te daré la razón, princesa, también me sorprendió eso-, dijo Finn

Flama no dijo nada, había quedado más confundida que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué solo se quemó hasta que lo pensé?-

-Pues, por las observaciones, puedo deducir que has logrado algún tipo de control sobre tu fisiología… es decir, sobre la naturaleza de tu cuerpo, tu fuego. Eso significa que puedes entrar en contacto con cualquier material siempre y cuando no sea tu voluntad quemarlos. Sin embargo, sigues estando hecha de fuego y puedes seguir quemando cosas, pero solo cuando quieras que así sea-, dijo la científica, explicándoselo a los chicos con palabras simples, pero anotando un sinfín de términos científicos en su libreta.

-Princesa, ahora necesito que enciendas un papel, no que lo quemes-

-Ok-, respondió tímidamente.

La princesa encendió un trozo de papel colocado en una caja de Petri. La científica se acercó con un vaso de agua hacia el papel encendido.

-Necesito hacer unas pruebas para checar tu relación con el agua, ¿puedo?-

-E… está bien, no hay problema… creo-, dijo la chica, un poco desconfiada.

La princesa arrojo solo un pequeño chorro sobre el fuego.

-¡Auch!-

-Princesa, creo que ya no deberíamos seguir…-

-No Finn, está bien. No es nada que no haya sentido antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Finn sonriera un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo la había lastimado, sin querer, cuando se conocieron.

-El elemental sigue siendo susceptible al contacto con el agua…-, dijo la científica mientras escribia en su libreta, -Lo que aún no me explico, es como Finn puede estar en contacto contigo sin quemarse-

-Pues se explica igual ¿no? Si ella no quiere quemarme, simplemente no lo hace, ¿no?-, dijo Finn

-¿Y entonces cómo explicas que no estés quemado después de tremendo beso que se dieron tras vencer al Lich? ¿Eh?-, dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-, preguntó Flama avergonzada y asustada

Finn se había puesto todo rojo y mudo.

-¡Vamos! Una llamarada tan tremenda como esa que se vio por todo Ooo solo tiene una explicación-, dijo la científica, -El punto es que, aunque no lo quemes mientras sea tu voluntad, el momento del beso es algo que se sale de la conciencia. Fácilmente pudiste haberlo quemado y con tremenda llamarada, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado. Eso es lo que no entiendo, no puedo encontrar ninguna explicación científica para eso…-

-Eso no necesita explicación. Es el poder del amor, Bonnie…-, dijo suavemente una voz.

-¿Marceline?-, preguntaron Finn y la Dulce Princesa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Flama

Al instante, la Reina Vampiro apareció detrás de los dos chicos, con su cararteristica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo entraste?-, preguntó la científica.

-Pues… estaba siguiendo a estos dos tortolitos para ver cómo les iba y cuando vi que se dirigían hacia aquí, pensé: "Espero que no vayan con Bonnie, nada bueno podría salir de eso". Así que, cuando me di cuenta de que si venían contigo, me volví invisible y los seguí hasta este laboratorio. Y veo que hice bien, porque mis sospechas eran ciertas-

-¿A qué te refieres, Marceline? Solo estamos investigando-, se excusó la científica

-Pues… tus métodos de investigación suelen ser un poco… bruscos-

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudarles, Marceline!-, gritó la Princesa

-¿Cómo exactamente?-, preguntó la vampiresa.

-Pues ya estoy empezando a pensar en una teoría. Veras…-, dijo sacando un pizarrón y empezando a escribir en él, -quizá la valencia de los átomos de oxigeno presentes en la combustión de la princesa se haya alterado para poder interactuar con las moléculas de carbono de Finn. O quizá las reacciones nucleares del helio y el hidrogeno de la princesa…-

-Hey, chicos-, susurró la vampiresa, -salgan y experimenten por ustedes mismos. Yo la distraigo-

-Gra… gracias Marce-, dijo Finn un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga.

-Oye…-, dijo Flama, -¿podría ir a tu casa más tarde? Quisiera platicar de algunas… cosas de chicas… y la verdad… la Princesa me da miedo-, le susurró a la vampiresa para que ni Finn ni la Princesa escucharan.

Marceline se tapó la boca para evitar la gran carcajada por la confesión de la chica. Le guiñó el ojo y le alzó el pulgar.

-Aquí están las llaves. Se las robe a Bonnie mientras no prestaba atención-, les dijo entregándoles las llaves, -abran con cuidado… y diviértanse-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron con cuidado y salieron lo más silenciosamente posible, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

* * *

-Y ese de ahí, con piel blanca, cabello rubio y un pico de ave, es Stormo, mi hijo-, dijo Finn señalando hacia la torre donde se encontraban los dos peleadores psíquicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu hijo? ¿Cómo?-, preguntó Flama, totalmente confundida.

-Bueno, la Dulce Princesa dice que no es necesario que le llame "hijo", pero a mí me agrada. Verás, un día, la princesa creó a Goliad, esa criatura morada junto a Stormo, a partir de su ADN, para entrenarla en dirigir el Dulce Reino cuando ella muriera. Pero Jake y yo… pues… hicimos unas cuantas cosas mal-, dijo riéndose nerviosamente al recordar los acontecimientos, -y termino volviéndose malvada. Así que tuvo que crear otra criatura que fuera capaz de detener a Goliad, y para eso usó mi ADN. Así que, aunque no le guste la palabra, Stormo es mi hijo-

-Finn, no sé si contarle a tu novia que tuviste un hijo con la chica que te gustaba antes es buena idea-, dijo Flama

-¿De qué hablas? Stormo no es… nuestro-, dijo, enfatizando la última palabra, -además, es un gran chico. Tiene poderes psíquicos, igual que Goliad, y están peleando un una eterna batalla mano a mano. Imagínate todas esas ondas psíquicas chocando, produciendo grandes explosiones psíquicas que no podemos percibir…-, dijo Finn con los ojos totalmente abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos abiertas extendidas hacia las criaturas en la torre.

La risilla de la chica lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Ay, Finn! Tus expresiones son tan graciosas-

-Sí, a veces suelo ponerme muy extraño-, dijo un poco abochornado, -¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Tienes que probar esto-, tomó un pedazo de suelo y se lo ofreció a su dama.

La chica, algo desconfiada, tomo el pedazo de suelo y se lo llevó a la boca. Habiéndolo masticado un poco, una gran cara de felicidad se le formó a la princesa, recordándole a Finn la cara de Susana Salvaje cuando probó el azúcar por primera vez.

-¡Oh por Gob! ¡Esto es casi tan delicioso como el carbón!-, exclamó la princesa

Finn sabía que eso se oía extraño, pero era bueno.

-Y bien, ¿qué te pareció el Dulce Reino?-, preguntó el chico

-Es lindo, bastante lindo. Solo… me siento culpable por eso de allá-, dijo Flama, señalando hacia la parte del castillo donde un grupo de trabajadores intentaban reparar el gran hoyo en la torre principal del castillo que amenazaba con caerse.

-Oh, sí… no te preocupes, seguro que lo arreglaran pronto, no hay problema-, dijo Finn con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan optimista? ¿Qué tal si alguna vez ocurre algo malo?-, preguntó con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendida de la actitud del humano.

-Las cosas pueden salir bien o mal, Flama. Pero siempre hay que esperar que salgan bien… y si salen mal, pues entonces es cuando debemos demostrar que somos capaces de salir adelante. Como en las aventuras: a veces salgo a misiones que parecen fáciles, y luego se complican, y tengo que adaptarme para vencer. Pero al final, obtengo más experiencia-, dijo sonriente.

-Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido, Finn el Humano-, dijo la princesa, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Hace poco que se había puesto el sol. La elemental soltó un suspiro y tomó valor. Levantó su puño y tocó a la puerta. Esta se abrió, dejando ver a la Reina de los Vampiros flotando sobre el suelo de madera.

-Oh, eres tú. Pasa, siéntete como en casa-, dijo la vampiresa

-Gracias, Marceline-, dijo Flama, entrando en la sala.

-Y bien, ¿qué son esas… "cosas de chicas" de las que querías hablar?-

-Pues veras, es que yo…-, la princesa empezó a sobarse el brazo izquierdo y a sonrojarse levemente, -yo… yo de verdad quiero estar con Finn. Antes de que pudiéramos… tocarnos… de verdad sentía unas ganas enormes de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de… besarlo… pero no podíamos. Y pudimos vivir así por un tiempo. Y ahora que por fin podemos hacerlo, no me siento segura. Siento bastante extraño cuando estoy cerca de él y quiero que me abrace, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo. ¿Esto está mal? ¿Qué hago?-

-Ay, amor adolescente-, dijo Marceline en un suspiro, -tranquila, esto es normal cuando alguien te gusta. Y pronto sentirás ganas de hacer más cosas además de abrazarlo y besarlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero-, dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y levantando las cejas.

-No… no sé qué quieres decir-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando? ¿Acaso no sabes nada de tus "partes especiales"?-

-Oh, eso. Bueno, mi madre me contó algo sobre eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con Finn y conmigo-

Marceline se llevó la mano al rostro, incrédula de la inocencia de la pobre muchacha.

-Creo que mejor deberías ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa para esto…-

-¡No!-, gritó la elemental, -¡esa chica me da mucho miedo!-

Marceline soltó una carcajada ante la brutal sinceridad.

-Sí, a veces puede ser totalmente tétrica. ¿Sabías que es caníbal? ¡Come dulces!-, está información hizo que la princesa se espantara de verdad, -pero no te preocupes, no es tan mala. También es muy amorosa, tierna, dulce y… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, yo…-, la vampiresa se había sonrojado un poco, -… el punto es que vamos de regreso al Dulce Reino. Toma mi mano-

Flama tomó su mano sin pensar demasiado. Se sentía bien estando con esa chica. Sentía que podía confiar en ella igual que en Finn y Jake. La vampiresa comenzó a flotar, llevando a la princesa consigo.

* * *

-¡Jake, ya llegué!-, gritó Finn entrando en su casa, un poco después del atardecer.

-Que bien hermanito. Ahora, por favor, siéntate aquí conmigo y tengamos esa plática que te propuse en la mañana-, dijo Jake sentado en el sofá.

Finn fue a sentarse, nervioso por lo que sea que fuera que iba a decirle su hermano.

-Esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, y quiero que pongas toda la atención que puedas, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, está bien-, contestó algo confundido.

-Pues bien, porque voy a hablarte de…-

* * *

-Solo recuerda, no te pongas demasiado científica, explícalo de forma simple. Yo te asistiré-, dijo Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que tú sabes mejor de esto que yo-, contestó la Dulce Princesa sin mucho alboroto, -Y, por lo que me dices, princesa, supongo que ya sabes lo básico sobre tu anatomía, ¿no?-, dijo dirigiéndose hacia la elemental, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ok!-, exclamó Marceline, -¡es hora de hablarte de los 15 escalones!-

* * *

-¿Pero no me habías contado ya de ellos, Jake?-

-Pero no correctamente hermanito. Fui muy brusco antes y es necesario que sepas lo necesario respecto a las relaciones. He pensado mucho e hice una nueva lista -, dijo el perro, formando una escalera de 15 niveles con su brazo, -bien, el primer escalón es tener una cita…-

-¡Pero si Flama y yo ya hemos tenido muchas citas!-, interrumpió el humano

-No Finn, me refiero a una cita de verdad. Toda romántica, con velas, comida, baile y todo eso. Las aventuras que han tenido, aunque divertidas, no cuentan como verdaderas citas. Así que mejor ve sacando tu lado romántico, jovencito-

-Lo intentare…-

-Ahora, escalón 2: Abrazos. Tú y tu chica ya han pasado por aquí. Escalón 3: Besos, que es donde están ahora…-

-Bueno, de hecho, eso no es del todo cierto. Hoy Flama me dijo que esto del… contacto… es nuevo para ella, y me pidió que fuéramos más despacio, así que nos quedamos en el escalón 2-, dijo el humano

-Entonces con más razón debes tener esa cita, muchachito. Escalón 4…-

* * *

-…usar la lengua en los besos-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, señalando el cuarto escalón de los 15 que había dibujado en el pizarrón.

-¿Qué? ¿La lengua se usa en eso?-, preguntó Flama, sonrojada pero interesada.

-¡Claro chica! Y es maravilloso y divertido-, dijo la vampiresa.

-Es algo totalmente normal, princesa. Tal vez te parezca extraño ahora, pero después querrás hacerlo siempre-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Quién te viera, Bonnie! ¿Tú diciendo esas cosas?-, dijo Marceline, con sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno, es verdad, ¿no?-, se defendió sonriente, -bien, escalón 5: dormir juntos-

-¿En serio? ¿No es ese el 15?-, preguntó Marceline

-Dije "dormir"-, puso énfasis en la palabra

-Oh, claro, claro-

-Ese no so oye tan mal. De hecho, se oye muy tierno-, dijo Flama

-Y lo es-, dijeron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Escalón 6: Es cuando empiezan a convivir mucho más uno con el otro. Por ejemplo, cuando pasan varios días viviendo en la misma casa. El escalón 7 es cuando se tienen más confianza y se ponen más "toquetones", como cuando se están besando y tú tocas sus pechos…-

-¡Viejo, no digas eso!-, gritó Finn, completamente rojo de vergüenza

-¿Qué? No me regañes, así son las cosas. No te preocupes, ya te gustará-, dijo con voz parecida a la de Marceline

-¡Jake!-

* * *

-Ese sí que es muy extraño-, dijo Flama

-Tranquila, ya le agarraras gusto-, dijo Marceline flotando sobre ella.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres, las cosas van subiendo de tono cada vez más.-, dijo la princesa-, Pasemos al 8. Este es muy tramposo y suele cambiar de lugar. También es uno muy feo, pero necesario en la relación. El escalón 8 es cuando pelean y rompen por primera vez-

-¿Qué?-, gritó Flama

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?-, gritó Finn

-Mmmm… no exactamente. Ustedes rompieron la primera vez por razones diferentes. A lo que me refiero aquí es a una pelea entre ustedes, que se enojen el uno con el otro-

-No, eso es imposible. ¡Yo jamás me enojaría con ella!-

-Finn, siempre me ha encantado tu optimismo, pero esto es algo que no puedes evitar. Eventualmente sucederá. Es por eso que este nivel es tan tramposo, puede suceder en cualquier momento. Pero no te preocupes, porque el escalón 9 es cuando se reconcilian-

* * *

-Vaya, eso es un alivio… creo-

-Tranquila. Si hacen las cosas bien, estoy segura de que no tendrán demasiados problemas con este nivel-, dijo la princesa poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Al principio, la elemental se asustó un poco, pero la sonrisa amistosa de la princesa le notificó que ya tenía alguien más en quien confiar.

-Ok, chica ardiente, pon atención que esto se empieza a poner interesante-, dijo Marceline flotando hacia el pizarrón y señalando el décimo escalón, -aquí es cuando dices por primera vez "te amo"…-

* * *

-… y el once es cuando ella te dice "te amo" también. Al igual que los dos anteriores, estos también suelen cambiar de lugar. Y, a veces, puede pasar mucho tiempo entre el diez y el once, así que no te desesperes. ¿Todo entendido hasta aquí?-, pregunto Jake

-Sí, todo bien, hermano-

-Muy bien. Ahora, por favor, controla tus rubores, porque las cosas empiezan a ponerse mucho más intensas-

-_Grod, ¿A qué se referirá? ¿Será algo malo?_-, pensó Finn

-Bien. Escalón 12: Es parecido al cinco y es cuando los dos duermen juntos… solo en ropa interior…-

Finn no se pudo controlar. La simple palabra era suficiente para sonrojarlo. Y además, en contra de sus principios y de su voluntad, empezó a imaginarse aquella escena.

* * *

-Eso realmente es muy extraño-, dijo Flama bastante sonrojada y un poco espantada.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir chica: Ya te gustará. Solo deja que "el agua de los ríos siga su curso natural"-, dijo la vampiresa levantando los brazos en el aire

-Princesa, no te pongas así. Todo esto es perfectamente normal-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -Ahora bien, es escalón trece es cuando los dos ya se han visto desnudos…-

Flama se había quedado sin habla. Sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos. Y, por un instante, escenas empezaron a desfilar por su mente, sonrojándola totalmente.

* * *

Finn estaba tan mudo y rojo, que Marceline podría comer fácilmente de su rostro.

-Sabía que esto pasaría. Pero debes aguantar, Finn, ya casi acabamos. El escalón catorce es cuando hacen algo llamado "faje", que es cuando los dos se besan y se acarician desnudos-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Finn y Flama se habían quedado totalmente paralizados. Ya no respondían. Solo miraban fijamente a sus instructores, deseando que esto terminara lo más pronto posible.

Y al mismo tiempo, pero en lugares diferentes, los instructores de los adolescentes señalaron al último nivel de la escalera y dijeron:

-Y el escalón 15 es…-

* * *

**No es necesario que les explique que es el escalón 15, ¿verdad?**

**Escalones basados en los descritos por Alicia Vale en su historia "Unholy" (si les gusta el Finnceline, ella es la diosa a la que deben de adorar). Cambie algunos escalones de lugar y añadí otros , basado en experiencia propia y contada.**

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Esto se pondrá en pausa. Mis dos fics actuales se quedarán en pausa como por... no sé... un mes. Cómo algunos saben, me gusta tener una ventaja en los episodios que escribo sobre los episodios que publicó. Es por eso que dejaré de publicar un tiempo, pero no de escribir. Además, la universidad me está exigiendo más de lo que esperaba.**

**Este es el último capitulo de "Amor Ardiente" por un tiempo. En la semana publicare un two-shot especial del día del amor y la amistad, y el próximo fin de semana (o en la semana, quizá) un capitulo de "La Princesa y la Reina". Y después de eso, un mes sin publicar.**

**Pero aquí seguiré. Diario entro aquí para leer historias. Mis MPs están abiertos, pueden mandarme mensajes con opiniones, criticas, para darme consejos, para pedir consejos, hablar de Adventure Time, Regular Show, filosofía, lo que quieran.**

**Seguro se me escapa algo, pero después se los diré... si me acuerdo.**

**Den review, follow, fav si les gustó.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**P.D: Por favor, lean "La Princesa y la Reina", siento que la tienen muy abandonada. Hay cosas que suceden aquí que se explican allá, y cosas que pasan allá que se explican aquí.**


	4. Preview

**Como me iré por un mes (más o menos), les dejaré un "preview" de lo que tengo planeado para esta historia. Disfruten.**

* * *

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Finn se arrojó de manera silenciosa sobre aquel ser. Pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente silencio. Cuando ya se acercaba a su objetivo, este de repente volteó con sonrisa malévola.

-Te encontré…-, susurró

* * *

-El destino es misterioso. Su futuro está en peligro-, les dijo el árbol a los chicos frente a él

* * *

-Oye Finn... esa chica se parece mucho a ti-, le dijo sorprendida

El chico estaba mudo y estupefacto. No lo podía creer. De verdad, se parecía mucho a él

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que lo hagamos?-, preguntó Finn

-Nunca había estado más segura en toda mi vida-, respondió Flama

* * *

-Ese chico será mio, aunque tenga que arrancárselo a esa fogosa de las manos-, dijo con malicia la chica en la rama de aquel árbol.

* * *

-¿Cómo te atreviste Finn? ¡Y con mi mejor amiga!-

-¡No, espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!-

* * *

Y de repente, el chico que le enseño el mundo, el que la libero de su prisión eterna, el que arriesgo todo por poder estar con ella, el chico que la amaba, era consumido lentamente por un fuego que ella había provocado. Lo volvía a lastimar de nuevo y está vez no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece, eh? Algo corto sí, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. **

**Hablando de previews, ¿ya vieron el preview extendido de la 5a temporada de Adventure Time con imágenes de "Vault of Bones" y "Simon & Marcy"? ¡OH GLOB! *Muere de la emoción***

**Si quieren ver las imágenes, dense una vuelta a mi Tumblr, me encuentran como "rockservant92". Estaré reblogueando imágenes de AT (unas en las que me baso para las historias) y algunas fotos mías.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Cita

**Imagínense una canción de Judas Priest dándoles la bienvenida, no sé... "Ram It Down"**

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALALALA LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡Qué gusto volver aquí! ¡Que gusto volver a mostrarles mi arte! Sus reviews, ¡sus reviews! asddgsjdgjkdasdhdsjk. No puedo lidiar con tanto cariño, comprensión y buenos deseos. Quisiera contestarlas todas y cada una pero son demasiadas (asdagdjadkasdkjk), así que solo les diré un tremendo ¡GRACIAS! de corazón a todos ustedes. Gracias por sus reviews y sus PM, a los que me siguieron en Tumblr (tentenakita, SCIK1012 y StrikerXE *_*), a los que dieron follow, fav y leyeron. **

**Sé que muchas personas estuvieron esperando mucho por esto. Bueno, aquí está. Los siguientes tres o cuatro capítulos están muy "fluffy" y "smoochy", pero bueno, los protagonistas se lo merecen. **

**Sin más preámbulos, sigamos...**

* * *

Una extraña pareja la que se encontraba paseando por las praderas aquel mediodía. Jamás nadie pensaría en ver a una elemental fuera del Reino del Fuego y mucho menos paseando tomada de la mano de un chico humano, ambos riendo ante los comentarios realizados durante esa caminata. Él, con su ropa característica. Ella llevaba un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, sin tirantes. Su cabello ahora era más corto.

-Eres genial, Finn-, dijo la elemental, abrazándose al brazo del humano.

-Y tú eres adorable, Flama-, dijo el chico, intentando pellizcar las mejillas de su novia.

-¡No hagas eso!-, reclamó Flama con una risilla, alejándose de los dedos de su novio en cada intento por atrapar sus mejillas, provocando también una risilla en el adolescente.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquella terrible experiencia de pesadilla, que nunca olvidarían y los dejaría marcados de por vida. No, no la batalla contra el Lich, sino la plática de los 15 escalones. Poco a poco, la pareja fue recuperándose del torbellino emocional provocado por la charla y pudieron volver a verse y estar juntos sin ruborizarse en exceso o arder en exceso, en el caso de la chica flameante.

Abrazada todavía al brazo de su consorte, la chica levantó la vista hacia la cabeza de este, hacía ese grandioso sombrero que, mientras para algunos era señal de justicia y heroísmo, para ella lo significaba todo.

-¿Puedo ver tu cabello?-, preguntó la adolescente.

Finn volteó extrañado hacia su novia.

-M… Mi… ¿Mi cabello?-

-Sí, me encanta. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-

Finn trago saliva. Una gran preocupación corrió por su mente. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Pues… eh… ¡entonces no deberías verlo tanto! ¡Sí! Porque después se te va a hacer aburrido… sí-, contestó nerviosamente el chico.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-, dijo Flama con una gran sonrisa, -nunca me cansaría de verlo. Vamos, déjame quitarte el gorro-.

La chica estiro sus brazos para retirar el gorro, pero Finn se alejó en cuanto lo intentó.

-¡Vamos! No seas tonto-, dijo divertida.

Volviéndolo a intentar, el humano la volvió a evadir.

-Anda, que no haré nada malo-

De nueva cuenta, Finn se alejó de sus brazos. Ahora Flama no dijo nada, sino que, algo molesta, trató por cualquier medio de tomar el gorro del humano y retirarlo. Finn seguía retrocediendo hasta que chocó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Perfecto-, dijo Flama con una sonrisa maliciosa y, lanzando dos discos de fuego logró clavar las muñecas del humano al tronco del árbol.

-Ahora que ya no te puedes mover, por fin voy a quitarte esto-, dijo la chica, tomando el gorro con ambas manos.

-¡No espera!-, gritó Finn, haciendo que su novia detuviera su acción.

-¿Qué pasa Finn? ¿Por qué de repente te pones así por tu cabello?-

-Yo… em… eh…-, decía el chico nerviosamente, -si algo le pasara a mi cabello, ¿yo te seguiría gustando?-, preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le podría pasar a tu cabello?-, dijo mientras empezaba a retirar el gorro, -Además, por supuesto que si algo pasara con tu cabello yo…-, la princesa cortó sus palabras y abrió la boca sorprendida ante la vista de la cabeza descubierta de Finn, -tu… tu cabello… ¿qué le pasó?-, preguntó sorprendida.

De la larga y rubia melena que Finn tenía, no quedaban más que unos cuantos y muy cortos cabellos que parecían estar recién crecidos. Los aros de fuego que sostenían a Finn contra el árbol se deshicieron, permitiéndole moverse.

-Bueno, veras…-, dijo Finn antes de empezar a contarle a su novia sobre aquella extraña experiencia que tuvo al disfrazarse de otra persona llamada Davey para huir de unos fans acosadores que no lo dejaban en paz, y el disfrazarse incluyó cortarse todo su cabello, -entiendo perfectamente si te enojas por lo que hice-

El pobre chico ahí sentado se veía con cara triste después de contar su historia. Su novia acababa de decirle que lo que más le gustaba de él era su cabello y ahora todo se había echado a perder. ¿Y si ya no le gustaba más? ¿Y si lo dejaba? Pero todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando sintió una cálida mano sobando su cabeza.

-Se siente chistoso, se siente como el césped-, dijo Flama riéndose ante la sensación del cabello en sus manos.

-¿En… en serio te gusta?-

-¡Claro! Me gustas sin importar si tengas cabello o no-

-Pero tú dijiste…-

-Finn, es cabello. Volverá a crecer algún día. Pero tú, tú sigues siendo el mismo Finn que me persiguió para decirme que le gustaba, el mismo que desafió la naturaleza por mí y el mismo que hace que mi fuego arda más fuerte-, dijo la chica, ofreciéndole el gorro a su novio.

-Gracias Flama-, dijo Finn, conmovido por las palabras de su novia.

Finn se colocó de nuevo su gorro y se levantó, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Y bueno, cuando fuiste a mi casa dijiste que íbamos a hacer algo especial. ¿Qué es?-

-Oh, sí. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos al calabozo y pensabas que no eras más que una fuerza de destrucción?-

-Sí, un poco-, dijo Flama, incomoda. Obviamente, ese era un mal recuerdo.

-Quiero que sepas que tú no eres solo una fuerza de destrucción. Tú sirves para muchas cosas más. Puedes destruir, pero no significa que sea lo único que puedes hacer-, Finn le dio una rápido beso en los labios a su chica, -y te lo demostraré-, dijo Finn tomando a su novia de la mano y empezando a caminar.

* * *

-Adelante, hazlo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa

-¿Están seguros de que quieren que lo haga?-, preguntó incrédula

Finn solo asintió con la cabeza, depositando su confianza en la elemental.

-Ok, aquí vamos-, dijo Flama, intentando convencerse de alguna forma de que lo que estaba por hacer estaría bien. Si no, ¿por qué Finn se lo habría pedido?

Y así, de las manos de la chica escapó un gran ataque de fuego que cubrió todo el campo de cultivo delante de ella, quemando todas las plantas que se encontraban en el.

Al tiempo, los agricultores detrás de la pareja vitorearon la acción

-_¡Sí! ¡Viva! ¡Yay! ¡Woohoo!_-, gritaban.

-Por favor, señorita, continué con los de este lado-, le dijo un duende.

La princesa asintió. La respuesta positiva de los presentes le había dado algo de confianza. Flama quemó los demás campos de aquella villa de agricultores, provocando reacciones de alegría y regocijo en los pobladores.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué están tan felices de que queme sus cosechas?-, preguntó

-Verás-, dijo Finn acercándose, -estas no son sus cosechas, el periodo de cosecha terminó hace tiempo. Lo que quemaste fue la hierba mala y seca-

-¿Y eso en que ayuda?-

-Es simple-, dijo la líder del Dulce Reino –los agricultores usan un sistema de cultivo en el que al final de las cosechas queman las sobras. Así, el campo recibe nutrientes, hidrogeno y residuos orgánicos que ayudaran a hacer crecer las plantas en el próximo periodo de siembra-, explicó.

-O sea, que estás ayudando a que nazcan nuevas plantas-, dijo el chico, abrazándola solo con su brazo derecho, -estás ayudando a crear-

La chica volteó sonriente a ver a su novio. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso suave en los labios.

-Gracias Finn-, dijo suavemente

-Vengan chicos, los invitó a comer a mi castillo-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

* * *

-¿Qué les pareció la comida?-, preguntó la princesa de chicle antes de sorber su té.

-Estuvo deliciosa. Nunca había comido espagueti-, respondió Flama.

-Grandiosa como siempre, princesa-, dijo Finn

-Flama, tengo un regalo para ti. Bueno, creo más bien es para los dos-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, generando una cara de confusión en los dos adolescentes, que se voltearon a ver extrañados, -síganme-, les dijo levantándose de la mesa.

La pareja siguió a la gobernante, quien los guió fuera del comedor hasta un cuarto en el segundo piso del castillo. En él, solo había otra puerta y un gran mueble de madera. La Dulce Princesa puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y le entregó una llave.

-En ese ropero se encuentra la ropa que te prometí hace tiempo. Anda, ábrelo-, le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flama tomo la llave. La observó, y luego observó el ropero. Se dirigió hasta él, introdujo la llave. Suspiró.

-_Seguro que serán vestidos como los de ella_-, pensaron los dos adolescentes.

Giró la llave y abrió el ropero. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ante la vista de lo que se encontraba dentro del mueble. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¡Wow!-, exclamó Finn al ver el contenido del ropero.

La princesa soltó una risilla al ver las expresiones de la pareja.

-Justo una reacción como esa es la que esperaba-

Dentro del ropero, se encontraban blusas, playeras, suéteres (aunque no es muy claro para que usaría ella un suéter), shorts, y pantalones multicolores. Y, claro, también había algunos vestidos sencillos.

-Y, solo por seguridad, son completamente ignífugos, es decir, son a prueba de fuego. Marceline y yo estuvimos discutiendo mucho con los sastres sobre el tipo de ropa que te gustaría. Ella insistía en que ahora que ya no cumples con acciones reales no había necesidad de que usaras vestidos demasiado elegantes. En sus palabras: "no hay necesidad de que parezca una Bonnie cualquiera"-, dijo la princesa, extrañamente, soltando una risilla.

Finn volteó a verla extrañado por la reacción de la gobernante ante el recuerdo de una broma de la vampiresa, y notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Flama solo la observaba desde el ropero con la cabeza inclinada en señal de confusión. La princesa se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo su risa.

-Em… yo… este… em… Marcy… ¡Marceline! Sí, ella… em… le dijo al sastre que te hiciera ese tipo de ropa y… em… también trajo ropa que tenía guardada y que no usaba-, dijo con sus ojos moviéndose hacia todos lados, -y los vestidos, esos si son mi idea. Consideré lo que dijo Marceline y no los hicimos tan ostentosos-, dijo un poco más aliviada y orgullosa por su trabajo.

-Flama, quédate aquí viendo tu nueva ropa. La princesa y yo tenemos que hablar un momento-, dijo Finn, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en el rostro de la gobernante.

La chica solo asintió mientras movía las ropas, observándolas de arriba a abajo.

La princesa siguió a Finn afuera del cuarto, pensando en lo que le diría.

-_Oh Gob, ¿de qué querrá hablar? ¿Y si se dio cuenta? ¡Demonios, fui tan obvia!_-

Pero de repente, el humano sacudió sus pensamientos. Literalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo sacudida fuertemente por Finn, quien la tenía sujeta de sus brazos. La soberana podía sentir los huesos de su cuello moviéndose violentamente con cada sacudida.

-¡Princesa, tienes que ayudarme!-, gritó Finn, en tono desesperado.

La Dulce Princesa reaccionó y también sujetó a Finn, impidiendo que la sacudiera más y que su inclinada corona cayera de su cabello despeinado.

-Finn, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?-, preguntó, preocupada

El chico le pidió a su amiga que se agachara para poder susurrarle y ser más discretos, ya que Flama se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros. La princesa se puso a la altura de Finn y movió su cabeza para escuchar a Finn.

-Necesito que me ayudes a organizar una cita con Flama-, susurró.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero yo pensé que ya habían pasado eso-, susurró la princesa.

-Bueno, sí, pero… quiero hacer las cosas bien. Además, la idea de una cena, toda romántica y eso no se oye tan mal. Antes, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en algo así, pero ahora… no sé… cuando estoy con ella siento un impulso de hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera pensado hacer. Y se siente bien, me río cuando pienso en esas cosas y siento si algo revoloteara en mi estómago. A veces me siento como si volviera a ser un lobo de los abrazos y quisiera abrazarla todo el tiempo-, dijo Finn, con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

-Aw, que tierno eres. Tu chica sí que es afortunada-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, pellizcando y jalando uno de los cachetes de Finn.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, si o no?-, preguntó Finn con la voz deformada por el ataque de la princesa a su cara.

-Por supuesto que si tontito, ni lo dudes-, respondió picando la punta de la nariz del héroe.

-¡Wow, genial! Muchas gracias, princesa-, exclamó Finn

-Pero hay una condición-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una condición? ¿Cuál?-, preguntó el chico, sorprendido.

La princesa puso una mano sobre el hombro del humano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ya no me llames princesa…-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso eres! Una princesa. ¿Cómo se supone que te llame entonces?-

-Llámame Bonnibel…-

-Pero, ¿no es falta de respeto llamar a una princesa por su nombre? Además, ese es el nombre que Marceline usa cuando bromea contigo. ¿No te molesta?-

-No Finn, ya no me molesta. Así que tú, Flama y Jake pueden llamarme Bonnibel, ¿entendido?-

-Ok, entendido prin… es decir, Bonnibel-

-Muy bien Finn. Ahora ve a tu casa y prepárate, escoge tu mejor ropa, yo me encargaré de tu chica. Te llamaré en unas horas explicándote el plan, ¿ok?-

-Sí, confío en ti Bonnie. Nos vemos-, dijo Finn, agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro más que avanzaba, con cada parte del Dulce Reino que aparecía al acercarse, su corazón latía más y más fuerte; el calor abrazaba su cuerpo y el smoking que llevaba no era precisamente fresco. Por suerte, la noche si lo era, y la suave brisa que corría a través de los arboles acariciaba su rostro, refrescándolo y aliviándolo.

Jamás dudó, jamás pensó dos veces, jamás dijo "creo que mejor otra noche". Estaba nervioso, sí, pero nunca confundido. No sabía lo que iba a pasar pero, ¡Qué demonios! Jamás estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, eso era lo emocionante en su vida. Y en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, no tenía certeza alguna de lo que sucedería. Aún más emocionante.

-_Ok, Finn, escucha, todo debe hacerse al pie de la letra si quieres que funcione _-, dijo Bonnie a través del teléfono, -_le he dicho a Flama que ofreceré una fiesta aquí en el Reino y que ella está invitada, así que se quedó en el castillo. La hice probarse unos vestidos y se ve… bueno, mejor no te arruino la sorpresa. Ahora, el plan: llegarás al salón del castillo y, por favor, procura ir bien vestido _-

Finn entró por una puerta especial para no pasar por la villa de la dulce gente. Llego al castillo y subió las largas escaleras (con suerte de no haber sudado, aunque con el cansancio, el aroma de la colonia que Jake hizo, o más bien, ordenó que se pusiera, ya lo estaba mareando).

Al entrar, una voz desde arriba lo recibió.

-¡Wow Finn! ¡Qué bien te ves!-

-Oh, gracias Manfred. Esta es una noche muy especial-, respondió el humano a la piñata que colgaba del tejado.

-Bueno, entonces te deseo mucha suerte. Que sea una gran velada-

-Gracias, nos vemos después-

-_Cuando entres al salón, nos encontraras a mí y a Flama esperándote_-

Justo como la princesa le había dicho, al entrar al gran salón, las dos chicas estaban platicando y riendo. Al momento, Finn quedó totalmente impresionado con lo que veía. No por verlas a las dos juntas, sino por la manera en que su novia iba vestida. Un gran vestido largo de un color hibrido entre purpura y naranja, de falda sencilla, sin demasiado adorno. Strapless, con un escote conservador y un par de pedazos de tela morada en los costados.

-Hey, hola Finn-, saludó la Dulce Princesa.

Cuando Flama volteó a verlo, tuvo la misma reacción. Jamás había visto a Finn tan elegante. De alguna manera, lo hacía parecer más interesante.

-Hola Finn-, saludó Flama y empezó a acercarse a él.

Mientras lo hacía, un extraño ruido parecía provenir de los pies de la chica, un sonido que Finn jamás había escuchado. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba usando zapatillas.

-Wow. Te ves… hermosa-

-Oh, gracias-, dijo Flama con un rubor en las mejillas y con un pequeño aumento en su ardor, -tú también te ves muy bien-

La Dulce Princesa, que llevaba un vestido largo y sencillo de color rosado, suspiró acercándose a la pareja.

-Bueno, creo que esta fiesta no va a ocurrir-, dijo y, volteando hacia Finn, le guiño el ojo izquierdo, -pero ya que está todo aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechan y cenan algo? Mentita los atenderá con mucho gusto-

-¿Nos acompañaras?-, preguntó Flama

-No, lo siento. Si no va a haber fiesta, mejor me duermo temprano para atender asuntos reales mañana. Pero ustedes diviértanse, pasen una buena noche. Hasta mañana-, se despidió la princesa.

-Buenas noches-, respondieron los adolescentes.

Después, ambos tomaron una mesa (extrañamente, la única mesa en todo el salón) y Mentita acudió a atenderlos.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿gustan algo de cenar?-, dijo el mayordomo (ahora mesero), ofreciéndoles un menú.

-¿Me puedes traer un pedazo de carne? Cruda, por favor, yo misma la cocinaré a mi gusto-

-Por supuesto, mi lady. ¿Y usted, joven Finn?-

-Lo mismo que ella, pero yo la quiero cocinada. Y con puré de papas, por favor-

-¿Desean algo de tomar?-

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-, preguntó Finn a su novia, quien solo respondió con una mirada sarcástica, -oh, cierto, disculpa. A mi tráeme un vaso de agua fría-

-En un momento estarán sus platillos-, dijo Mentita antes de retirarse.

Mientras la pareja esperaba por sus platillos, Finn le contaba a su novia de sus aventuras y ella le contaba de las nuevas cosas que había descubierto en el mundo ahora que podía controlar su fuego. En ese momento, la luz del salón se apagó, dejándolos casi a oscuras, si no fuera por las llamas de la chica.

-Disculpen, tuvimos un problema con el sistema eléctrico-, dijo Mentita, llegando con un pedestal de velas encendidas que colocó sobre la mesa. Con un chasquido de dedos, encendió también las velas del gran candelabro que pendía sobre ellos, -en un instante llegarán sus platillos-, dijo alejándose de nuevo.

-¿De verdad necesitamos esto? Yo puedo alumbrar este cuarto sola-

Finn solo rió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Claro que puedes pero, ¿no crees que se ve muy bien el ambiente así?-

-Sí, la verdad es que se ve muy lindo-, dijo, observando hacia todos lados como la tenue luz de las velas embellecía el lugar.

-Aquí está su pedido-, dijo Mentita, llegando con dos grandes platos a la mesa

-Gracias Mentita-, respondió la pareja.

Mientras Finn intentaba rebanar su carne, la chica flameante posó su dedo sobre el pedazo de carne cruda en su plato y lo empezó a calentar. La carne chillaba ante el súbito aumento de temperatura y así siguió hasta que la carne ya estaba casi negra de tanto calor.

Cuando terminaron con sus platillos, Mentita regresó con un par de rebanadas de pastel y se los entregó la pareja. Mientras los comían, Flama se quedó mirando a Finn con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?-, dijo Finn con algo de pastel en su boca.

-No sabes esconder cosas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó extrañado

-Esto es una cita, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos: la supuesta fiesta a la que nadie viene más que nosotros dos, la cena, las velas…-

Justo en ese momento, de unas bocinas colocadas en las esquinas del salón, empezó a sonar una música lenta y romántica.

-…y ahora eso. ¿No se supone que nos habíamos quedado sin electricidad?-

-Bueno, sí. Es una cita. Pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de tener una cita como la mayoría de la gente. Y no me arrepiento de nada. Y, para que sea una buena cita…-, dijo Finn, levantándose de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su dama y extendiéndole su mano, -¿quieres bailar?-

La chica estaba sorprendida. Nunca había bailado con Finn. De hecho, nunca había bailado con nadie.

-Pero, yo no sé cómo…-

-No importa. Yo tampoco he bailado nunca. Aprenderemos juntos-

Y esas palabras bastaron para que la chica tomara confianza y aceptará la invitación del humano.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón. Él tomo su cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo la mano de su novia en lo alto, quien puso su otra mano en la espalda del chico. Y así, lentos, pero con confianza el uno en el otro, empezaron a bailar un ligero y sencillo vals. Ella dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho del humano, sin dejar nunca de bailar.

-Te quiero Finn-, susurró

Él, dándole un beso en la frente y acurrucándose con su novia le dijo:

-Te quiero Flama-

* * *

**¡Ay, qué tiernos estos dos! ¿Les gustó leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y publicarlo?**

**Creo que los aztecas solían hacer eso con sus campos, no recuerdo bien.**

**Vestidos de Flama: El primero es el que usó en "Vault of Bones" y el segundo es uno cuya imagen podrán encontrar en mi tumblr (rockservant92). Perdón si no los describí bien.**

**¿Cada cuánto voy a publicar? El plan es publicar un capitulo por semana. PERO tomen en cuenta que esta historia está muy ligada con "La Princesa y La Reina" y habrá ocasiones en que publicaré primero un par de capítulos de aquella historia y luego una de está, y viceversa. Es que hay cosas que ocurren aquí que se explican allá y viceversa.**

**Dejen review, den follow, fav si les gustó, promocionen... (¡extrañaba esto!) ¡Nos vemos!**

_**Shout it out, WE'RE ALL TOGETHER NOW**_


	6. Su Padre

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Qué alegría me da el haber vuelto! Sus reviews no hacen más que animarme a seguir en esto y mejorar cada vez más. Les estoy profundamente agradecido por la espera y ojala y nunca tenga que volver a dejarlos por tanto tiempo (aunque sé que será difícil). Vengo a dejarles un capitulo nuevo y con suerte nos veremos dentro de una semana con mis ensayos finales hechos, entregados y calificados satisfactoriamente.**

**Ghostbell777: Gracias por el interés. Tu historia me encanta y espero pronto leer ese epilogo.**

**StrikerXE: No creo que estés alucinando todavía, pero los siguientes capítulos ampliaran tu estado patológico porque hay mucha miel en camino. Gracias por seguir aquí, tus reviews son de mis favoritas.**

**Kixtarb812: Corto, pero sustancioso. Este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito. asdhjdhsldjasj ¡muchas gracias!**

**SCIK1012: Lo sé, lleno de cantados. Puede que Flama no conozca todavía mucho sobre el mundo exterior pero no es fácil engañarla. El gusto es totalmente mío; es maravilloso tener a la mejor escritora de fanfictionpuntonet al pendiente de esta humilde historia.**

**NowhereSH: Lo sé, lo sé, horriblemente ocultada jaja. No te preocupes, ya no volverá a haber una espera tan larga (eso espero). No... esa cara... no, por... por favor... ternurita...**

**ASHKORE15: Mentita tiene muchos secretos. Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo; apenas tienen 15 años (mi hermana tiene 15 años así que a veces me es un poco difícil escribir esto).**

**Luce di Cielo: Se merecen un tiempo para estar de cariñositos. Gracias por el follow en Tumblr**

**Er Deivi: oh, vaya que se van a torcer *ríe maniaticamente***

**Gol D asce: Gracias por esperar. Más detalles sobre la relación de Marceline y Bonnibel en "La Princesa y La Reina"**

**nk3-ATR: Sí, pobres cositas; las tiernas vergüenzas que han de haber pasado jajajaja. La próxima vez Finn será más cauteloso jeje. Me acabo de dar cuenta que ese "aprenderemos juntos" es una de las lineas más fuertes y profundas del fic, con mucha resonancia en el futuro. Mantente al pendiente de "LPYLR" para saber como reaccionará Finn. Lo repito: me ha encantado discutir los capítulos de la serie contigo**

**AceHikenNo: Habrá mucho fluffy durante los siguientes capítulos... demonios, ¡durante todo el fic! Respecto a la otra historia: no es tanto que se expliquen cosas, sino que hay eventos de un este fic que se mencionan en el otro y viceversa. No es necesario leerlo, pero si quieres, no haría mal**

**NewClous: Un honor haberte enseñado la melosidad diabetica del fluffy**

**nach: asdasdghdakd ¡gracias! Y por supuesto, ya estoy preparando una novela que escribire en diciembre y que espero publicar algún día.**

**Uff... muchas reviews ¡Genial! Bueno, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (espero que también sea uno de los mejores). Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Finn corría, buscando esconderse de su perseguidor. El bosque parecía un buen lugar: espeso, lleno de árboles detrás de los cuales esconderse, incluso podía organizar una emboscada. Pero, luego de haber entrado, se preguntó si no habría sido mala idea. Después de todo, bastaba con un simple movimiento de sus manos para arrasar con el bosque y con él adentro.

-Sal de ahí, cobarde. ¡No te escondas! Quiero darte tu merecido-

La voz se oía demasiado cerca, sabía que lo alcanzaría. No podía huir, el lugar estaba repleto de arbustos que al menor movimiento empezarían a sonar, anunciando su posición. Debía ser cuidadoso, no podía permitirse ser descubierto.

-_¡Ya sé! Un ataque directo y rápido mientras tiene la guardia baja. No sabrá ni que le cayó encima_-, pensó Finn con una sonrisa de confianza. El plan era a prueba de fallas.

Analizó el entorno, se aseguró de que quien lo perseguía estuviera de espaldas. Flexionó sus piernas para saltar hasta alcanzar la rama del árbol junto al que estaba. La altura y la posición eran perfectas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Finn se arrojó de manera silenciosa sobre aquel ser. Pero, al parecer, no fue suficiente silencio. Cuando ya se acercaba a su objetivo, este de repente volteó con sonrisa malévola.

-Te encontré…-, susurró

En un segundo, el chico pasó de la confianza de estar en lo alto a punto de acabar con su perseguidor, al terror de esa mirada viendo directo a sus ojos, esa mirada tan… ¿divertida? Aquel ser levantó su mano en dirección a él.

No pudo pensar más, ya sentía el calor en su pecho. La masa de fuego lo empujaba con fuerza, hasta que salió disparado a gran velocidad del bosque. Tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y el calor aun en su pecho. Pero esta vez, ese calor tenía peso.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a una chica de piel naranja sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Su cabello rojo parecía de fuego… no… era de fuego, y se movía como una llamarada, hipnotizando al chico con la belleza de su movimiento. Bajo de nuevo la vista a sus ojos. Estos tenían un toque de malicia en ellos. Su sonrisa, su sonrisa también era malévola. Más una sonrisa en una cara tan linda (adornada con ese bello rubí brillante en su frente) no parecía tener ninguna mala intención. ¡Oh, pobre inocencia de ese humano!

-Te atrape. Por fin tendrás lo que te mereces-, dijo en un susurro que hizo que se le erizara la piel al chico.

Y tan rápido como el fuego lo había golpeado, los labios de la chica golpearon los labios del humano. Un beso violento y fuerte, pero con clara pasión. Cuando Flama se separó, Finn ladeo su cara hacia a un lado y escupió en el suelo.

-¡Puaj!-, decía el humano con cada escupitajo

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no te agradan mis besos, niñito?-, dijo Flama, extrañamente, con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no fue justo!-, se defendió

-¡Ah! Entonces no es justo si yo te robo un beso pero si es justo si tú lo haces, ¿eh?-

* * *

**Ese mismo día, más temprano:**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella cita en el Dulce Reino. Finn y Flama estaban acostados sobre la hierba, viendo las hermosas nubes pasar, encontrando en ellas fantásticas figuras: Dragones, trolls, gnomos, espadas…

-¡Mira! ¡Esa parece un trasero!-, gritó Flama señalando una nube sobre ellos

Finn rió fuertemente ante el comentario de su novia.

-Sí, supongo que eso parece-, dijo el humano, para después suspirar y voltear a ver a la hermosa chica a un lado suyo, -me encanta como eres Flama-

Flama también volteo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Finn se acercó a ella para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera sentir sus labios, sintió sus cálidos dedos impidiendo que sus labios avanzaran más.

-Te encantan mis labios, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Flama

-Son lo mejor que haya probado en mi vida-

-Pues bien…-, dijo mientras se levantaba, -…si quieres probarlos otra vez, vas a tener que alcanzarme primero-, gritó mientras echaba a correr.

Finn se levantó tan rápido como la impresión se lo permitió y corrió tras la alegre chica

-¿Ya te dije que me encantas?-, gritó Finn

-¡Lo acabas de hacer hace unos momentos!-

Flama corrió por la pradera hasta encontrar un grupo de arbustos a la orilla de un bosque. Ya no veía a Finn detrás de ella, así que decidió que sería un buen lugar para esconderse. Escondida entre los arbustos, observaba el camino por el que ella había llegado, esperando ver pasar a Finn y luego volver a correr. Más Finn nunca pasó.

-_¿Acaso lo habré dejado tan lejos? _-, pensó la chica.

-Boo-, se oyó levemente detrás de ella, haciendo que la chica gritará y saltará del susto.

Cuando volteó, no pudo reaccionar ante el embate de los labios del humano sobre los suyos. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba que Finn llegara desde atrás. Y así de rápido como apareció, se separó, dejándola con una cara de incredulidad y un beso robado.

-Creo que gane-, dijo Finn

-Vas a pagar por esto-, dijo Flama con una sonrisa.

Finn echó a correr carcajeándose hasta entrar en el bosque, donde pretendía esconderse de su novia.

* * *

-Eeemmm… bueno, sí, totalmente. Como héroe, yo sé perfectamente lo que es justo y lo que no-, respondió Finn sonriente.

-Oh sí, eres un héroe. Y como tal, debes detener las injusticias, ¿verdad?-, dijo con voz algo sarcástica

-Eehh… sí…-

-Y dime, si la injusticia consistiera en que yo te besara-, dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del humano, -¿me detendrías?-, susurró

El pobre chico trago saliva. Literalmente, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Dime, ¿vas a detenerme?-, le susurró cerca de los labios y con una expresión nunca antes vista por Finn en ella.

-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Marceline-, dijo el humano.

-¿En serio? ¿Hablas de otra chica cuando estoy a punto de besarte?-, dijo Flama cambiando su expresión

Finn solo respondió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Flama agitó su cabeza en negación, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Como sea, de esta no te libras. Me vas a pagar ese beso-

-¡Pero si ya me besaste!-, dijo Finn

-Sí, pero eso fue un ajuste de cuentas, fue aplicar justicia. Yo, lo que quiero, es cometer una injusticia-, dijo Flama.

Se acercó de nuevo a los labios de su novio y esta vez si los alcanzó. No era tan brusco como el anterior, pero la pasión se sentía igual. Esta vez, Finn se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos para disfrutar solo la sensación de la fusión de sus labios.

-_Quizá su maldad no sea tan… mala. No, no es malvada, es apasionada_-, pensó Finn

Los labios de ella fueron los primeros en moverse, era ella quien llevaba la iniciativa. Finn la abrazó por la cintura y la rodó para bajarla de su pecho (estaba empezando a aplastarlo), quedando los dos acostados en el césped, y continuó con el juego de labios. Se separaron varios segundos después, cuando los pulmones ya reclamaban oxígeno.

-No creo que algo como esto pueda ser considerado una injusticia-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Entonces perdería lo divertido-, respondió Flama.

Finn solo respondió con una risilla. Se quedó viendo profundamente los ojos de la chica. Y volvió la vista a su cabello, y como algunas llamaradas escapaban de él. Se sintió tentado a tocarlo, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-_Es decir, ¿siquiera será cabello?_-, pensaba el humano.

Finalmente, se atrevió a levantar una mano y dirigirla hacia su cabeza. Entre más se acercaba, más calor se sentía, pero el chico ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Hasta que por fin, sus dedos entraron en aquella masa naranja. Para sorpresa del humano, se sentía exactamente como cabello real. Podía sentirlo, moverlo y jugar con él. Su cara era de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-, preguntó Flama, divertida por la cara de su novio

-Tu cabello... se siente… real-

-¿Cómo que real?-

-Sí, es decir… creí que lo atravesaría como atraviesas el fuego, pero no-

-Finn, dime, ¿alguna vez me has atravesado al abrazarme?-

-No. Supongo que tienes razón-, dijo el humano con una sonrisa.

La mano del humano bajo del fogoso cabello hacia la mejilla de la chica que, al contacto, tomaron un color rojo. La chica copio el movimiento y acarició las mejillas del chico delante de ella, convirtiéndolas en mejillas rojas también.

De repente, la mirada de ternura y adoración de la princesa se convirtió en una cara seria, sin expresión, perdida en un pensamiento, y dejo de acariciar a su novio.

-¿Pasa algo?-, preguntó Finn, preocupado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de la chica.

-No, nada, no pasa nada-, dijo, levantándose para quedar sentada sobre el césped y apoyar sus brazos y su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Flama, sé que algo te pasa, no eres buena en ocultarlo-, dijo levantándose, -soy tu novio, puedes decirme lo que sea-, puso su mano en su hombro.

Flama volteó a ver al chico. Sonriente como siempre, una profunda mirada. Su rostro no emitía más que comprensión y cariño. La chica sonrió y suspiró.

-Es solo que… mi padre sigue molestándome siempre que puede. Siempre que enciendo mis velas en la noche él aparece susurrándome que soy malvada. Me dan ganas de apagar las velas y no verlo más, pero no puedo, me gusta tanto su olor-, dijo con tristeza, -lo peor es que tal vez tiene razón. Tal vez si soy malvada. Después de todo, es mi naturaleza, ¿no?-

Finn se movió rápidamente, poniéndose enfrente de ella y tomándola por sus hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso-, dijo seriamente y con voz fuerte, sin gritar, -no eres malvada, es solo que no tuviste tiempo para ver opciones mientras estuviste en el Reino del Fuego. Pero ahora que conoces el mundo, has cambiado. Y vas a demostrarlo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ven conmigo-, dijo Finn, tendiéndole la mano a su novia.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A enfrentar a tu padre-, dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con ella de la mano

-Finn, ¡No! ¡Espera!-, se detuvo, haciendo que Finn se detuviera también.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú sabes que yo no quiero regresar al Reino del Fuego, no quiero ver a mi padre. Aún estoy molesta con él-

-Y por eso vamos, para dejar las cosas claras. Andando-, dijo el humano mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Esto no es una buena idea-, dijo Flama, siguiendo de mala gana a su novio.

* * *

-_¡Genial! Gracias Madre Naturaleza, por hacerme inmune al fuego_-, pensó Finn después de que el ataque del guardia no le hizo daño.

-¿Qué eres niño?-, preguntó asustado uno de los guardias

-Su peor pesadilla-, respondió el humano, antes de noquear a ambos guardias.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-, preguntó Flama desde atrás.

-Por supuesto. Le enseñaremos a tu padre una lección-, dijo Finn mientras empujaba las puertas del castillo y entraba en él.

Flama dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió a su novio.

Finn corrió por un el pasillo de piedra volcánica hasta llegar al enorme salón, en cuyo centro se podía encontrar el enorme trono que pertenecía al Rey Flama. Sin embargo, el monarca no se encontraba ahí. En un instante, una decena de guardias aparecieron para hacerle frente al invasor.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué motivos tiene para invadir el castillo de Su Alteza?-, preguntó uno de los guardias.

-¡Vengo a enfrentarme al Rey Flama!-, gritó Finn..

-¿Qué? ¿Un chico como tú queriéndose enfrentar a Su Alteza? ¡Y además siendo un plebeyo! ¡No dejen ni rastro de él!-, comandó el líder al resto de la guardia.

Los elementales lanzaron constantes ataques de fuego contra el héroe. El lugar en el que estaba fue rodeado por el humo provocado por las explosiones. Una vez que este se disipo, vieron con asombro que el chico no tenía ni un solo rasguño, no se había movido ni un centímetro y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Nuestros ataques no le hicieron nada!-, dijo asustado un guardia.

-¡Entonces golpéenlo!-, ordenó el líder

Dos miembros de la Guardia Real se abalanzaron contra el chico tratando de golpearlo con sus lanzas, pero el héroe las tomó y con gran fuerza los mandó a volar hacia atrás, donde su novia simplemente observaba.

Cinco guardias más lo rodearon, esta vez sin lanzas. La pelea sería a puño limpio.

-Eso es, ¡vengan! Entre más sean, mejor-, dijo el humano tratando de provocarlos.

Uno de los guardias se lanzó por la espalda de Finn, intentando golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero los reflejos de Finn, entrenados durante años, fueron más rápidos. Se dio la media vuelta y consiguió tomar el brazo de su agresor y, dándole vueltas, lo arrojo contra otro par de guardias que lo rodeaban, mandándolos contra la pared.

La pareja de guardias restante atacó a Finn con furia e impotencia, más que con inteligencia. Los ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por Finn, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en golpearlos, solo se dedicaba a evadir los puños de sus agresores, hasta que se aburrió y decidió sacarlos de combate con patadas voladoras.

Pero cuando Finn apenas creía haber triunfado, sintió una presencia detrás de él. El líder de la guardia sin duda parecía ser más rápido y hábil que los demás. El chico no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió todo el poder del puño de aquel enorme ser de piedra y fuego en su cara. El golpe lo mando por los aires y lo hizo caer varios metros adelante.

El líder se dirigió hacia uno de los dos guardias que quedaban, le quitó su lanza y después lo golpeó, mandándolo también al piso.

-Inútiles-, refunfuño

Se acercó de nuevo a Finn, deteniéndose frente a él. Finn abrió los ojos y pudo ver como se acercaba, preparado para acabar con él. Cerrando los ojos, espero lo peor.

-¿Creíste que alguien como tú podría vencernos? ¡Eres basura!-, elevo la lanza y preparó su ataque.

Justo antes de que la lanza descendiera, una gran masa de fuego rodeó el salón y tomó al líder de la guardia, elevándolo hasta la altura de lo que parecía ser el rostro de aquella criatura. Cabeza con picos flameantes, una boca que bramaba y unos ojos rojos llenos de ira.

-Pri… Pri… Pri… ¡Princesa Flama!-, gritó con terror el guardia.

Finn abrió los ojos y vio sorprendido aquella escena.

-Nadie… toca… a… mi… ¡novio!-, gritó furiosa antes de lanzar con gran fuerza al elemental contra la pared, rompiéndola y mandándolo fuera del castillo.

La princesa volvió a su forma normal y acudió a ayudar a su pareja.

-Finn, ¿estás bien?-

-Tal vez sea inmune al fuego, pero los golpes aún siguen doliendo-, respondió bromeando y riéndose, -gracias por la ayuda-

Flama le dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios.

-No hay de que, guerrero. Como dije, nadie toca a mi novio… solo yo-

Finn se sonrojó y se rió nerviosamente, hasta que notó algo detrás de Flama. Ella se dio cuenta y volteó a ver que era. Observándolos, se encontraba el único guardia que quedaba después de la batalla.

-¡Y tú que miras!-, gritó la chica.

Al instante, el guardia entró en un estado de pánico y huyó corriendo, gritando frenéticamente en su huida. Los dos adolescentes se rieron ante tan divertida escena.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-, gritó una voz fuerte y familiar.

En medio del salón, apareció flotando una gran armadura. Desde diferentes lugares, llegaron llamaradas que se introdujeron en la armadura y, en un instante, apareció nada menos que el monarca del Reino del Fuego.

-¡Rey Flama!-, dijo el humano. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cuerpo completo.

-¡Papá!-

-¿Hija? ¿Príncipe Finn? ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-, dijo emocionado

-¿Príncipe? Oh, sí, respecto a eso… en realidad, yo no soy…-

-Finn, ¡No!-, Flama intentó detener a Finn, pero ya era tarde.

-…un príncipe-

-¿Qué?-, gritó furioso el Rey Flama, haciendo estallar su cabeza en una enorme llamarada.

La pobre chica solo se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¿Dije algo malo?-, preguntó Finn, realmente sin saber lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, llevarte a mi hija, tener una relación con ella, entrar en mi palacio y acabar con mis guardias, si ni siquiera hay sangre noble corriendo en tus venas?-, gritó el monarca

-¿Y usted como se atreve a decirle a Flama lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer?-, gritó Finn

-¡Porque soy su padre y ella aún es una niña!-, gritó, respondiendo lo evidente.

-¡Papá! ¡Yo ya no soy una niña!-, reclamó Flama, algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, sí, es su padre…-, dijo Finn, dándose cuenta de la realidad, -pero eso no le da derecho a decirle que ella es malvada-, dijo recuperando su actitud retadora.

-¿Y por qué no? Ella es malvada, está en su naturaleza. Sus antepasados fueron malvados, yo soy malvado, todos en este reino son malvados. ¿Por qué no lo sería ella?-, argumentó el Rey

-¡No! Siempre podemos elegir quienes queremos ser, sin importar lo que fueron los que estuvieron antes que nosotros. Es nuestra vida, nosotros elegimos que hacemos con ella, no los demás. Y se lo voy a demostrar-, dijo Finn desenvainando su espada carmesí.

-¿Quieres enfrentarme?-, el Rey soltó una gran carcajada, -un plebeyo como tú no puede retarme. Pero, viendo que acabaste fácilmente con mis guardias… y que no tengo nada más que hacer, te concederé el honor de ser derrotado por mí. Dime tus condiciones-

-Si yo gano, dejará de molestar a la Princesa Flama diciéndole que es malvada-

-¿Y si yo gano?-, preguntó de manera intimidante

-Si usted gana… dejaré a la princesa y ella regresará al castillo aquí con usted-

-¿Pero qué…?-, gritó la chica, en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

Apunto estaba de tomar su forma titánica, cuando Finn volteó a verla con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pedía confianza. Flama se relajó y sonrió también, pero con una gran preocupación escondida.

-Muy bien chico, acepto tus demandas-, dijo el monarca, al tiempo que una enorme espada de fuego aparecía en su mano derecha, -sería fácil derrotarte con cualquiera de mis ataques, pero ya veo que eres inmune al fuego. Así que será un duelo-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-, dijo el chico sonriendo y desenvainando su espada carmesí.

A toda velocidad, se abalanzó contra el Rey, lanzando un grito de guerra, dispuesto a defender el honor de su chica. El monarca solo lo observo acercándose y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, se hizo a un lado, dejando solamente su gran pierna extendida. Finn, en la carrera, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se tropezó con la pierna del Rey, rodando varios metros hacia adelante hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

-Eres un chiste. No eres más que un niño pretendiendo ser un adulto-

-_Nota mental: Un héroe debe ser más cauteloso_-, pensó el humano, -_mmm… ¡ya sé! Si es igual que Flama, entonces podría…_-

-Oh, sí. El Rey debe saber mucho de eso, ¿no? El sí que debe ser sabio-, dijo Finn con voz sarcástica y provocadora, -pero, ¿eso le servirá para ganar una pelea?-, después de decir esto, Finn hizo un ademán con su mano, invitando al monarca a atacarlo, provocándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?-, gritó furioso el rey, su cabeza ardiendo de furia.

El monarca corrió hacia el chico, preparando su espada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y dejo que la inercia le diera fuerza al movimiento de su brazo. Finn apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y colocó su espada de demonio en el trayecto del arma de su oponente. El choque fue brutal. El sonido del encuentro fue impresionante, pero no llego al nivel del temblor provocado en el cuerpo de ambos combatientes e incluso, en el suelo del castillo.

El Rey Fuego empujaba su espada con fuerza, pero el joven frente a él resistía con fuerza el embate de aquel titán.

-Vaya, parece que te subestime. Eres más poderoso de lo que creía-

-La mayoría suele hacer eso-

-Entonces, ¿empezamos?-

-Creí que jamás lo diría-

El monarca levantó su espada. Finn se acomodó en una posición defensiva y empezó a resistir uno tras otro todos los embates del padre de su novia. Durante mucho tiempo, el Rey Flama llevó la ventaja, incluso estuvo a punto de acorralar a Finn contra la pared.

-_Vamos Finn, no te puedes rendir. Si lo haces, ella regresará aquí, y la encerraran y jamás la volverás a ver_-, el humano volteó a ver a su novia, quién tenía una cara preocupada.

-¡No!-, gritó Finn.

En un súbito aumento de energía y valor, Finn pasó de la defensa al ataque, con constantes embestidas que parecían superar la velocidad de reacción del Rey Flama. Ahora era él quien retrocedía. Había sido tomado por sorpresa. No sabía cómo iba a poder con el ritmo del humano. En un último recurso, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose lo suficiente del humano.

-Creo que mejor acabo con esto de una vez-, pronunció el Rey, jadeante

-Lo mimo digo yo-, dijo, también jadeando

Ambos contendientes corrieron hacia al otro, preparando sus espadas para una estocada final. Las puntas de ambas espadas ya apuntaban a sus pechos.

-¡Basta!-

Una enorme muralla de fuego se formó entre los dos, deteniendo sus ataques. Después, esta muralla se convirtió en un par de jaulas que los separó.

-Flama, ¿por qué haces esto?-, preguntó Finn confundido

-¡Hija! ¿Qué significa esto?-, preguntó el Rey

-Papá, quizá aún sea joven, pero ya no soy una niña. Ahora soy independiente. Es duro, sí, pero he conocido muchos amigos que me han ayudado y que me apoyan. Además, tú y yo no somos la misma persona, así que no tengo que ser lo que tú eres-

-Hija…-, susurró el rey, sorprendido.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué le parece?-, exclamó Finn, triunfante

-Y tú Finn…-, dijo la princesa, ahora dirigiéndose hacia él

-Oh Glob…-

-¿Te molesta que mi padre elija por mí? ¿Qué elija que soy malvada?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Podrías decirme que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?-

-¡Sí! Le dije que no tenías que ser malvada solo porque él lo dijera. Que nadie puede decirte lo que tienes que ser-

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú todo este tiempo casi obligándome a ser buena?-

El chico se quedó sin habla. ¿Le estaba reprochando que quería hacerla buena? Se sintió ofendido, pero, pensando las cosas un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que había actuado casi igual que su padre y que la había presionado para ser igual que él.

-Lo siento Flama, tienes razón. No me di cuenta-, dijo arrepentido, después de un suspiro, -pero, entonces, ¿qué eres?-

-Finn, no creo que eso importe. Al menos, a mí no me importa ser buena o mala. Todo este asunto de forzarme a tomar un partido me tiene cansada. Yo solo quiero ser… yo. Quiero ser yo misma, a mi propio estilo, y que la gente respete eso y me quiera así-

Los hombres frente a ella estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de la elemental.

Las jaulas se deshicieron, dejando libres a su novio y a su padre. Éste último se acercó a ella, con su clásica mirada furiosa (cualquiera diría que nació con ella), se detuvo frente a la chica y la observó.

-Así que... así son las cosas. Has enfrentado a tu propio padre-

-Sí, y sé que hay consecuencias por ello. Y no me importa-

Flama esperaba algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Sin embargo, lo que vino, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

De repente, se encontraba varios metros por encima del suelo, siendo abrazada fuerte y tiernamente por su padre. No recordaba tener un momento así con él desde que era una niña.

-Oh, hija, te quiero tanto-, susurró el monarca.

-Pa… ¿papá? De verdad, ¿tú…? ¿Lo dices de verdad?-, preguntó. Un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Claro! ¡No lo dudes! Mira, no importa si seas buena o mala, más importante es que eres mi hija, y respetaré tu decisión. Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre-, dijo con un poco de melancolía en su voz, -Además, ¿enfrentarte a tu propio padre? ¿Acaso no hay maldad en eso?-

-Yo también te quiero mucho papá-, dijo la princesa, abrazándose al enorme cuello de su padre, hasta que éste la bajo de nuevo al piso.

-¡Y tú!-, pronunció el Rey con voz fuerte, señalando hacia el humano detrás de él.

-Ay, no…-, susurró

-Has demostrado valentía. Venir hasta aquí para enfrentarme a mí, el poderosísimo Rey Fuego… sí que se necesita valor. Y si hay algo que admiro, es el valor. Además, mi hija ve algo digno en ti. Así que, ¿amigos?-, dijo extendiendo su mano

Finn sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras, y también una gran felicidad. Se acercó hasta el Rey y estrechó su mano, aunque más bien la enorme mano del rey rodeó la suya. Al instante, sintió como el monarca le daba un ligero jalón para acercarlo a su rostro.

-Pero si le haces daño a mi hija, te juro que no tendré piedad contigo-, le susurró

Finn soltó una risilla de incomodidad y vergüenza, mezclada con preocupación.

-Los dos son bienvenidos en este reino siempre que quieran visitarnos-

-Pero papá, ¿no habrá problemas si llegan a enterarse de mi… cambio de alineación?-

-Tú no te preocupes por eso. Recuerda quien es el más poderoso en este reino. Todo aquel que intente hacer algo en contra tuya o mía, será aplastado por mi puño-, dijo, para después reír estrepitosamente.

Flama rió ante aquella sentencia, abrazando nuevamente a su padre. Finn los veía extrañado.

-_Creo que jamás voy a entender a los elementales_-

Una vez terminado el abrazo, Finn se acercó al monarca.

-Disculpe, ya que somos… amigos, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-, dijo Finn

-¿Qué quieres saber?-, preguntó el rey

El humano le hizo una seña para que se agachara y así poder susurrarle al oído. Aunque de mala gana, el rey se agachó y escuchó la pregunta de Finn. Después, le susurro la respuesta.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy… pronto-

-Pues si la memoria no me falla, ese debe ser el día-

Flama los veía extrañada. No sabía de lo que hablaban esos dos hombres, pero sospechaba que se trataba sobre ella.

Finn agradeció estrechando manos con el Rey y se dirigió hacia su novia, que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Nos vamos?-, preguntó el humano

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa. Pero en sus ojos… en su mirar había algo diferente, algo escondido, parecía cargada con algo de malicia. ¿Estaría enojada?

-Nos vemos después papá. Cuídate mucho-, se despidió alegre

-Igual tú, hija. No dejes de visitarme-

Flama tomó a Finn de la mano y salieron del castillo. Pero el humano sentía que la chica apretaba con fuerza y, a pesar de su sonrisa, su mirada seguía ocultando algo.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien?-

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, tú y yo vamos a hablar-

-_Oh no, esas palabras otra vez…_-, pensó Finn

* * *

Cuando salieron del reino del fuego, ya había anochecido. El viaje no fue muy largo, pero si silencioso. Flama seguía con la misma expresión, y Finn no se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a estropear las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Tal vez sí se había comportado como su padre al preocuparse tanto por su alineación moral.

Al llegar a la casa de la elemental, esta se detuvo y se puso frente a frente con Finn. El chico sintió que debía decir algo y aquel era el momento indicado.

-Flama yo… lo siento mucho. Siento que fui un cretino al comportarme igual que tu padre y no darme cuenta. Yo siento mucho que…-

No pudo terminar su dialogo porque los brazos de su novia lo envolvieron, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Finn, eso fue tan maravilloso y tierno. ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Pero… tú… lo que dijiste…-

La chica se retiró, tomando a Finn de los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escucha, no puedo estar enojada con ninguno de los dos. Se dieron cuenta de su error y se disculparon, me entendieron. Los amo a los dos. ¿Cómo creíste que podía estar enojada contigo, tontito?-, dijo Flama, riéndose y pellizcando uno de los cachetes de Finn.

-¿Entonces por qué tenías esa cara cuando salimos del castillo de tu padre?-, dijo Finn, con un poco de reproche sentimental.

-Me divierte mucho la cara que haces cuando estás preocupado-, respondió

-Eres totalmente malvada-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa, chocando su frente con la de su novia.

-Lo sé-, dijo antes de comenzar a besarlo.

Los movimientos de sus labios tenían una perfecta sincronización. Apenas recuperaron la confianza después de aquella platica y no dudaron en asaltar los escalones. Al principio, incluso se sentían extraños o se sonrojaban por el simple rose de sus manos. Y ni hablar de las llamaradas de la princesa cuando sentía que Finn pasaba el brazo por su espalda para abrazarla. Pero, poco a poco, la confianza fue volviendo a ellos.

Para Flama, aquello era maravilloso. Después de tantos años de encierro, de distanciamiento físico y emocional, hoy era capaz de disfrutar la sensación del viento en su piel, el fresco olor de la mañana en su nariz, el cosquilleo del césped en sus pies descalzos… el dulce sabor de los labios de su novio. Quería más, sentía que debía hacer más. Entre los movimientos de aquel largo beso, movió su lengua hasta tocar los labios de Finn. Sintió que su lengua empezaba a entrar, emocionándola y, por supuesto, haciendo que su fuego aumentara de volumen.

Pero en ese momento, Finn se separó. Se lamió los labios y trago saliva, mirando al suelo. Flama sintió que había hecho algo mal y un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza la empezaba a invadir.

-Bueno, eemm… me tengo que ir. Esta semana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y es mejor que descanse desde ahora-, dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-

-Creo que hasta la próxima semana. No te preocupes, lo primero que haré al terminar mis encargos será venir aquí contigo. Mientras tanto, te dejo algo para que te acuerdes de mí-

Finn se acercó de nuevo a su novia. Tomó su cara y le dio un suave beso en la frente, justo en la gema que adorna su rostro, haciendo que la culpa antes sentida desapareciera.

-Y aquí está algo para que tú te acuerdes de mí-

Parándose de puntitas y apoyándose en los hombros de Finn, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No habría forma de olvidarte-, le dijo, con mirada enamorada y tomándola de las manos, -entonces, nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Ve a hacer lo tuyo, héroe-, le dijo sonriente.

Se soltaron las manos y Finn se dirigió hacia su casa, volteando un par de veces para agitar su mano, despidiéndose de su novia. Mientras se dirigía a su casa, murmuraba para sí mismo:

-¡Rayos! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Me apuraré para acabar lo más pronto posible y organizarme con todos. Te lo prometo Flama, la próxima vez que nos veamos será el mejor día de tu vida-.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará dentro de una semana? Bueno, lo sabremos dentro de una semana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, review, follow, fav si les ha gustado, promocionen la historia. ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Un Año Más

**¡Bien feliz! Anoche fui a un concierto de Mägo de Oz que pensé que sería el último para mí, ¡PERO NO! Lo disfrute bastante, se vieron como hace años que no se veían.**

**Después de algunas fallas de la página y de mi internet, por fin les puedo subir este nuevo capitulo. Contestando reviews:**

**SCIK1012: El Rey podrá ser tan malvado como quiera, pero sigue siendo un padre que ama a su hija, al igual que Hunson; es el principio del Tao, donde hay maldad, también hay bondad. Excepto El Lich, él si es maldad pura. Pues si a esas vamos, yo te nominaba a ti y estoy totalmente seguro de quien ganaría: ¡yo! jajajajaja Tus comentarios me hacen sonreír y sonrojar; viniendo de ti, significan mucho. Te entiendo, esa semana tuve que hacer mis ensayos finales ("Transformación de la comprensión del verbo _estin_ (ser) en la antigua Grecia", ¿cómo hice eso?) ¿Te digo algo?: tus fics tienen proporciones áureas.**

**NowhereSH: Con suerte, ya no me tardaré mas de dos semanas en publicar un nuevo capitulo. Intenté hacer las peleas lo mejor que pude y me alegra que les des un visto bueno. Hoy sabremos lo que hace el humano.**

**Er Deivi: jajajajaja se está poniendo ardiente la historia jajajaja**

**StrikerXE: ¡Es que comentas muy bonito! Eso es precisamente lo que quería, que pensaran que era un enemigo a algo así, pero solo estaban jugando, retozando xD Como le dije a SCIK, sigue siendo un padre con un amor incondicional a su hija, hay bondad en él. Nuestras mentes conectaron rompiendo las barreras espacio-temporales gracias a una alineación cósmica... fue genial que nuestras historias coincidieran. Pobrecita Flama, la dejaron con ganas jajajaja**

**ASHKORE15: ¡Y aún hay más!**

**NewClouS: Vienen cosas muy buenas e interesantes. Respecto al preview, hay muchas cosas que cambiaran radicalmente a como están allí o unas que ni siquiera aparezcan.**

**trasgo: Lo sé, casi no se ve nada en la pagina, solo unas pocas historias diarias, la mayoría de Fiolee. ¿Qué? ¿Qué modo es ese? Aaghh, ¿por qué metes esa imagen en mi cabeza? jajajajaja**

**Kixtarb812: No era una reprensión creativa, sino publicitaria. Mi menta está llena de historias y pensamientos bastante profundos nacidos de mis clases de filosofía. A veces gritan para salir... Como sea, gracias por los comentarios. Y sí, ya estoy planeando escribir algo así en diciembre.**

**nk3-ATR: addjhdhakskj ¡Gracias! Escribí ese capitulo cuando estaba viendo la teoría ética del existencialismo: "no naces con una esencia que te define y compartes con los demás, tú formas tu propia esencia a través de tus acciones". Flama es pasional, sus sentimientos la asaltan fácilmente (del griego _patos_, que es "padecer"). Finn y su código de héroe lo limitan un poco.**

**AceHikenNo: Pues sí, él también estaba un poco como "tienes que ser buena" sin otra posibilidad. Ya lo sabremos hoy. Eres bienvenido en mi otro fic el día que te quieras dar una vuelta.**

**Bueno, ya es momento de continua****r con esta historia. ¡Vamos!**

* * *

-¡Jake, lánzame!-

-¡Lo que diga el héroe!-

El perro mágico tomo al humano con su puño derecho y lo lanzo a gran velocidad contra el malvado troll que molestaba a una villa de pelusas. El chico empuño su espada, listo para clavarla en la espalda del malvado ser. Pero este se dio cuenta y con su mazo golpeó a Finn, desviando su trayectoria, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta que cayó al suelo.

-¡Glob! Si no fuera por tantos años de lucha ya estaría muerto-, murmuró un poco adolorido.

-¡Ya sacaste boleto! ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermanito!-, exclamó Jake

El perro se estiro, rodeando al troll y constriñéndolo, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, hasta que finalmente cayó.

-¡Rapido Finn, es momento!-

-¡Tú has sido un malvado!-, gritó Finn mientras corría, -y lo que más me divierte en el mundo es…-, el héroe dio un gran salto, que le permitió realizar varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer sobre la cabeza del troll y levantar su espada, -¡asesinar malvados!-

Con esa última frase, el arma carmesí se enterró en el cráneo del abusador, acabando con su vida y con el sufrimiento de las pelusas, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a vitorear sus salvadores y agradecerles por librarlos del mal que representaba aquel ser.

-No es nada amiguitos, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo. Ya saben, "para acabar con el mal y romper hechizos…"-, comenzó el humano

-"…el súper dúo Finn y Jake a sus servicios"-, finalizó el perro.

Las pequeñas y felices pelusas vitorearon la rima de sus héroes, mientras estos se alejaban caminando por la verde e inmensa pradera.

Era un día hermoso: el sol brillaba en lo alto y su calor era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos sudar (aunque claro, a Finn esto no lo molestaba, pues ese sudor era la prueba del esfuerzo que ponía en su día a día. Además, él estaba más que acostumbrado al calor); la brisa los refrescaba al acariciar sus rostros y las sombras proporcionadas por las errantes blancas eran gratamente recibidas.

Cerca del lugar pasaba un tranquilo y cristalino riachuelo, en el que el dúo heroico decidió descansar. Jake tomó una enorme hoja de árbol que allí se encontraba, se acostó sobre ella y se arrojó al río. Finn se acostó sobre la panza de su hermano y empezaron a navegar, llevados por la suave corriente, siendo cobijados por las sombras de los frondosos árboles que crecían a las orillas. El perro disfrutaba la frescura del agua en su espalda y el chico hundía su mano dentro del río.

-Es bueno pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, ¿o no, Jake?-

-Claro hermanito, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una semana así: nosotros dos solos, eliminando duendes, trolls y bestias, combatiendo hechiceros, haciendo el bien por todo Ooo… y por supuesto, relajándonos los dos juntos. Sí, es maravilloso-

-¿No extrañas a Arcoíris y a tus hijos?-, preguntó Finn

-¡Por supuesto! Pero también extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo. De hecho, debería ser yo el que preguntara "¿no extrañas a tu novia?". Pasas más tiempo con ella del que pasas conmigo o del que yo paso con mi familia-

-Claro que la extraño, no lo dudes. Pero como dices, yo también extrañaba las aventuras y pasar una jornada así contigo. Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo-

Los brazos del perro se estiraron para abrazar al humano, quien feliz aceptó y regresó el abrazo de su hermano.

-Oye, hablando de Flama-, dijo el humano, -quiero preguntarte un par de cosas acerca de nuestra relación. Tú sabes de esto más que yo-

-Me alegra que me pidas consejo Finn. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?-

El humano suspiró antes de preguntar, como queriéndose quitar toda la tensión y nerviosismo que tenía desde hace una semana, desde la última vez que vio a su novia.

-Ok, aquí vamos…-

* * *

-Un kilo de manzanas, por favor-, dijo la chica

-Por supuesto señorita. Y le daré unas cuantas más. Las mejores manzanas para la hermosa novia de nuestro héroe-, dijo el mercader extendiendo la bolsa hacía la adolescente.

-Eemm… ¡gracias!-, respondió un poco avergonzada y pagó.

Y como no iba a lucir hermosa con ese pantalón de mezclilla doblado hasta las rodillas, su playera rosa de tirantes sin mangas y su cabello largo y suelto hasta la cintura.

-¿Me regalas una?-, pronunció una figura alta y delgada a un lado de Flama, cubierta por un enorme sombrero.

-Por supuesto, ese señor me dio de más. Toma-, dijo la chica, extendiendo el fruto hacia su acompañante.

Aquel ser cogió la manzana y la llevo directo a su boca. Pero en vez de morderla, solo posó un par de largos y brillantes colmillos sobre la manzana y en cuestión de apenas un segundo, esta había perdido por completo su color. Después de este acto, dejó el fruto de nuevo en la bolsa de la que procedía.

-Estuvo deliciosa. Tranquila, solo perdió el color, pero sigue estando igual de jugosa y sabrosa-

-Lo sé. Es genial poder comer cosas como estas. El carbón es bueno pero esto sabe mucho mejor. Gracias por acompañarme Marceline-

-No hay problema, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites-

-Él siempre me acompaña al mercado de granjeros. Él siempre me paga todo, tiene mucho dinero y joyas; debería buscar un trabajo o algo para no molestarlo tanto. Además, tiene miedo de que pueda llegar a quemar el mercado.-, soltó una risilla al recordar la preocupación de su novio cada vez que le decía que quería ir al mercado, -Lo extraño-

-Bueno, tú sabes que Finn es alguien con una vida muy ajetreada y va a haber tiempos como este en el que dejen de verse durante varios días. Pero está bien. Cuando sales con una persona es bueno dejarse de ver unos cuantos días, tomarse tiempo para uno mismo. Créeme, se aburrirían el uno del otro si estuvieran juntos todos los días-

-Creo que tienes razón. Este tiempo sin estar juntos ha hecho que me de mucha emoción el volver a verlo, como si volviéramos a vernos por primera vez. Y se siente maravilloso-

-¿Ves? ¡A eso es a lo que me refería!-, puntualizó la vampiresa.

-Y lo mejor es que está noche regresa. ¡Estoy ansiosa de verlo!-

-_Y si supieras lo que va a pasar esta noche estarías aún más ansiosa_-, susurró Marceline

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-No, nada. Hablaba conmigo misma-

El camino fue silencioso hasta la salida del mercado, donde por fin Flama se atrevió a hablar.

-Marceline, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?-

-Es sobre Finn, ¿verdad?-

-Algo así. Quisiera saber cuánto…-, la princesa tragó saliva y suspiró dejando salir la tensión acumulada desde hace una semana, -¿cuánto tiempo es lo normal entre escalón y escalón?-, preguntó ruborizada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-, dijo sonriente y sorprendida por la pregunta

-¿Recuerdas el cuarto escalón? Pues, para ser sincera, cuando tú y Bonnibel me hablaron de él, yo no lo podía creer. Incluso hasta me dio un poco de… asco-, dijo rascándose la nuca, -Pero hace una semana, Finn y yo estábamos besándonos y yo… quería hacerlo. Sentía una sensación que me empujaba a hacerlo. Entonces, moví mi lengua y cuando sentí sus labios… él se separó. ¿Lo hice en el momento incorrecto?-, preguntó con mirada suplicante, esperando una respuesta de la que consideraba su mentora.

-¡Ay, amor joven!-, suspiró Marceline, -me da tanta ternura su inocencia-, dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la chica de fuego.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, sí o no?-, preguntó la chica, volviendo a acomodar su peinado.

-Tranquila, no te enciendas-, rió ante su broma, -mira, esto que te voy a decir es importante: no hay un intervalo de tiempo exacto entre escalón y escalón. De hecho, los escalones no son precisamente una regla que hay que seguir al pie de la letra. Es más, creo que el orden no estaba del todo bien hecho-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces toda esa plática que casi me mata de la vergüenza no valía la pena?-, gritó Flama.

-¡Hey, tranquila! Tampoco fue algo inútil. Escucha: no significa que la charla no haya servido para nada. Los escalones son una guía, es algo que se le dice a los de su edad para que sus relaciones vayan por buen camino. De hecho, la guía varía de persona a persona. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, creo que sí. Perdón por gritar-, se disculpó la adolescente

-No hay problema. Pero tampoco significa que puedan saltarse todo el camino hasta el escalón 15-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo…? ¡No!-

La vampiresa se carcajeaba de la reacción de su acompañante.

-Bueno, ya. Respecto a lo del beso con lengua: quizá él no se sentía preparado. Toma en cuenta que tú eres más… pasional. Dale un poco de tiempo. Sí después de mucho no pasa nada, no dudes en volver a buscarme, ¿sí?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Marceline-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿no son precisamente reglas fijas?-

-Así es hermano. Como te dije, solo son consejos para que todo vaya bien-

-Aun así me siento un poco mal por lo de hace una semana. Quizá hasta esté enojada-, dijo Finn, mientras se bajaban de la hoja-bote.

-Tranquilo. Seguro que ella lo entiende. Además, si está enojada, seguro que con lo de esta noche se le quita-

-¡Oh Gob! Se va a hacer tarde y la casa aún no está lista. ¡Rápido Jake, hay que llegar a casa!-

-Súbete a mi lomo. Estaremos ahí en un santiamén-

El humano saltó sobre el perro, quién aumento su tamaño y empezó a correr por la pradera.

-Oye Finn, dijiste que querías hablar de un par de cosas pero solo has dicho una. ¿De qué se trata lo otro?-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba. Jake, ¿Arcoíris suele tener muchos cambios de humor?-

-¿A qué te refieres con cambios de humor?-

-Es que a veces veo a Flama algo sentimental durante casi una semana, y luego feliz, y luego algo más agresiva de lo normal. Y cada mes es así. ¿Será algo malo? ¿Es parte de su apasionamiento?-

-Eemm, Finn, ¿recuerdas cuando te explique cómo funcionaban los cuerpos de los hombres y las mujeres?-

-Viejo, prefiero no recordar cuando me hablas de ese tipo de cosas-

Jake dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya te acostumbraras Finn. Será difícil, pero lo harás. Te estás enfrentando a la aventura más grande en la vida de un hombre: estar enamorado de una mujer-

* * *

-¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si alguno de esos monstruos era demasiado fuerte? ¡No! No debo pensar así. Él dijo que regresaría hoy. Él lo dijo. Lo prometió-

Flama estaba totalmente nerviosa, yendo de un lado a otro en su casa. Estaba ansiosa. Hace un par de horas ya de que había anochecido y Finn no había aparecido. Hace una semana que se había ido. Hace una semana que dijo "nos vemos en una semana". Intentaba no pensar lo peor, pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tocaron a su puerta por primera vez. Solo hasta la segunda vez que llamaron se dirigió emocionada a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Flama, ¿cómo estás?-, exclamó el humano frente a ella.

La elemental respondió con un apretado abrazo, acompañado por un aumento de su llama.

-Te extrañe mucho Finn. Mucho-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. Toda esta semana me la pase pensando en ti-, le dijo devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo, -oye, tu cabello, creció. ¿Tan rápido?-

-Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco y aprendí a hacer crecer mi cabello. Sí necesito cortarlo, uso unas piedras especiales del reino del fuego que lo cortan-, explicó con algo de orgullo y también con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Wow! ¡Radical! Se ve hermoso-, expresó Finn, realmente sorprendidoy haciendo sonrojar a la chica, -Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí de vuelta, acompáñame-, le dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No estás cansado de una semana de aventuras?-

-¿Cansado? ¡Una semana no es nada! Vamos a mi casa-

-¿A… a tu casa?-, preguntó algo nerviosa

-Sí, tranquila. Te gustará-

La respuesta del humano no solo puso más nerviosa a la chica, sino que además le provocó un rubor y que su flama ardiera un poco más.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la casa del árbol, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Pero como la princesa del reino del fuego iba con el humano…

-Finn, creo que veo sombras aquí en tu casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que los vis…? Es decir, ¿a qué te refieres con sombras?-

-Eh… ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Finn. Puedo iluminar todo este lugar con solo chasquear mis dedos-

-Entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta?-, preguntó Finn, algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, veo que hay gente aquí pero no distingo bien. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que tengas planeado, así que sigo sin darme cuenta de nada-, respondió Flama con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Entonces prepárate porque hoy todos queremos decirte…-, el chico se acercó hasta un interruptor y encendió la luz.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-, gritaron varias voces al unísono.

Flama pudo reconocer a Jake, Marceline, Bonnibel, Arcoíris, Flambo, BMO e incluso a Neptor. Hasta el Rey Helado estaba ahí.

-Co… co… ¿cómo lo supieron?-, preguntó Flama, realmente sorprendida y emocionada.

-Le pregunte a tu padre hace una semana que fuimos a "visitarlo"-

-¿Y tú sabias de esto y no me dijiste nada?-, preguntó Flama señalando a Marceline

-Lo admito, soy culpable-

Flama volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su novio, llena de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Finn. Hace mucho que no tenía una fiesta así-

-Lo que sea por mi dama-, respondió Finn

-¡Abrazo grupal!-, exclamó Jake,

Y todos cuantos estaban en la casa se unieron al abrazo de los adolescentes, lo cual los incomodó un poco.

-Eh, ¿chicos?-, dijo Finn

Todos se separaron inmediatamente, ofreciendo disculpas acompañadas por algo de vergüenza.

-No hay problema, solo déjenme abrazarlos de uno por uno para agradecerles-

Así, Flama abrazó a Jake, a Marceline, a Bonnibel, a Arcoíris (a pesar de que no la conocía mucho) y BMO. Cuando llegó con el Rey Helado, este puso una cara bastante tétrica (acompañada de una risilla igual de tétrica) que hizo retroceder a Flama.

-¿Y si… solo nos damos la mano?-

-Está bien. Pero solo porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo Finn-, dijo resignado

-Hey, ¿por qué invitaste a este vejete a la fiesta?-, le susurró Jake a Finn

-Se dio cuenta de mis planes y ya me lo pude quitar de encima. Le dije que lo invitaría si dejaba de secuestrar princesas por 2 semanas. Sé que no cumplirá. Pero necesitaba de alguien que pudiera crear hielos para las bebidas. Ya ves que nosotros casi no tenemos hielo-

Todo bien hasta que la princesa llegó con Neptor.

-¡Hey! No eres tú la chica fogosa que mi padre y yo intentamos destru…-

Las palabras del lanzador de pays robótico fueron interrumpidas por su creador, quien le tapó la boca.

-Ay Neptor, tú siempre haciendo bromas-, dijo el humano riendo incómodamente.

-Un momento, ¿este es el robot que te ayudó cuando intentaste detenerme la noche que nos conocimos?-

-Eemm… ¿podrías definir "detener"?-

-Y además es tu hijo. Aparte de Stormo-

-Bueno, soy algo así como su creador…-

Flama tomó a Neptor con sus manos y lo levantó del suelo.

-Escucha, sé que la primera vez que nos conocimos no fue muy agradable. Pero, te perdono-, dijo Flama

-¿De verdad?-, exclamó Neptor

-¿En serio?-, dijo Finn

Flama asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de todo, una madre no puede estar cien por ciento enojada con su hijo, aunque sea su hijastro-

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Si su anatomía se los permitiera, seguramente sus quijadas hubieran caído hasta el suelo. Bueno, la de Jake si había tocado el suelo. Pero sobre todo, era Finn quien más sorprendido estaba.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi mamá?-

-Bueno, tu madrastra. Fui novia de tu papá después de que te crearon-

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo una mamá! ¡Tengo una mamá!-, exclamó Neptor.

De repente, BMO raspó su garganta (o hizo el sonido de un raspado de garganta) para llamar la atención de todos.

-Sí, sí, Neptor, conseguiste una mamá… Ahora, ¿quién quiere pastel?-

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y subieron al segundo nivel de la casa, donde se encontraban la sala y el comedor.

Todos querían ponerle velas al pastel, pero Finn insistió en que el hecho de apagar el fuego de las velas solo por diversión no podría ser muy bien visto por la princesa del Reino del Fuego; así que no hubo velas.

El pastel era delicioso. Todos disfrutaban de él. Y cuando acabaron de comer, empezaron a bailar.

-Eemm, Finn... aún no entiendo muy bien esto del baile. ¿No se supone que es en pareja, lento y... muy cerca uno del otro?-, preguntó con un sonrojo

-No Flama-, respondió Finn con una risilla y también sonrojado, -este baile es más... movido, libre. Tienes que moverte como la música te haga sentir-

-¡Hey, hermano! Deberías hacer la danza de la ciencia-, exclamó Jake

-¿Qué? ¡No! Además, ya la olvide-, respondió Finn totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

-¡Mientes! Yo te vi haciéndola el otro día-

-Jake, por favor, no frente a Flama-, suplicó en un susurro

-Quiero ver esa danza, Finn-, dijo Flama, -si es como estos bailes, quiero ver como es. Para aprender-

El héroe estaba a punto de negarse otra vez, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de su chica se lo impidieron. Esa mirada tan tierna derretía por completo las defensas del héroe, aun cuando ya era inmune al fuego. Simplemente sentía un calor en su interior que ya no lo dejaba pensar, solo actuar.

Con incomodidad, el humano se situó en el centro de un círculo hecho por todos, y con dificultad empezó a realizar aquella extraña danza, moviendo temblorosamente sus brazos y pronunciando las 5 vocales. Alrededor de él todo eran risillas y carcajadas contenidas, incluso su novia. Esto lo hizo sentir un poco mal y detuvo su baile, hasta que esa familiar presencia calurosa se acercó a él. Moviendo sus brazos y piernas temblorosamente, lo miraba la Princesa Flama.

-¿Es así?-, preguntó

El humano rió y contesto:

-No, es así-, dijo moviendo los brazos y piernas más efusivamente.

Pronto, todos se unieron a la Danza de la Ciencia, moviendo como locos sus brazos y sus piernas, pronunciando cada una de las vocales.

* * *

Después de unos minutos bailando, Finn se llevó a Flama al techo de la casa. La noche (como era casual en Ooo) era fresca. Las estrellas resplandecían alto en el cielo, algunas parpadeantes, otras rojas, otras azules. Finn las miró por un pequeñísimo instante y recordó cuando Bonnibel le contó sobre las extrañas figuras que formaban las estrellas si las unías con líneas imaginarias. Tendría que preguntarle otra vez por ellas pues quería mostrárselas a Flama, seguro que le encantarían.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-

-Sí, es donde encendí esas malditas cosas que hicieron llover y que apagaron mi fuego. Después quede inconsciente y caí y tú… tú me atrapaste y me salvaste-

-Sí, y después me diste una cachetada porque te dije que me gustabas. En ese momento pensé "no entiendo para nada a las mujeres"-

Una risilla escapó de la elemental.

-¿Sólo para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para recordarme eso?-

-No. también para esto-, dijo Finn acariciando la barbilla de su novia.

Inclinó su cabeza para encontrar sus labios, los labios que no había podido disfrutar en una semana completa.

Flama sintió toda aquella emoción por verlo concentrarse y explotar en el instante en que los labios del humano tocaron los suyos. Las manos de ambos en la cintura de su pareja.

-_Debo ser paciente, debo ser paciente, debo…_-

A pesar de que Flama repetía el mantra una y otra vez en su mente, sus sentimientos ganaron sobre su pensamiento. Después de todo, su naturaleza la hacía ser pasional.

Con un poco de miedo, movió su lengua en espera de encontrar aceptación esta vez. Grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al salir su lengua de sus labios se encontró con la punta de la lengua de Finn que también empezaba a salir de su boca, aumentando la flama con la que ardía la chica.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del techo, Flama buscó a Jake.

-Oye Jake-, susurró Flama mientras Finn estaba distraído

-¿Qué pasó, cuñadita?-

-Eemm… ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Finn?-, preguntó, sonrojada por el comentario de Jake

-En dos semanas-

-¡En dos semanas!-

-Sí… y en un mes será un año de que se conocieron, ¿verdad?-, preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. Tengo que preparar algo para su cumpleaños y su aniversario. ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro, te ayudaré con lo del cumpleaños. Pero lo del aniversario ya es cosa de ustedes-

-Gracias Jake-, respondió Flama después de darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

**¿Se dieron cuenta? Hice que Flama fuera mayor que Finn jejejeje. Y al fin Flama obtuvo lo que quería. Si las otras princesas supieran estarían consumidas por la ira y la envidia jajajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, lo disfruté mucho. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasdasdajhdhf**

**00101010101010100101010010101000111110010100101000 10101010100101010101011101110110101011010101011010 10101010101010111110101010101010110101010101110100 101011010101001101 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

_**El último de la linea caerá  
en medio de una lluvia verde  
junto al origen y destrucción de vida.  
El gran camino destinado empezará**_

**00010101010111101010101000101010101010101011000011 00010101010101001010101010100110010111010010101010 11101001010011010101001010111100101010111101010101 11001001010111010001010101010101010001001**

**hjhdkjhfkhkaaacias por leer. Dejen review, den follow, fav si les gustó, promocionen la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Lobos

**¡Hey! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué por qué no actualizé la semana pasada? Bueno, es que tenía que poner orden cronológico con mi otro fic (y de hecho todavía faltan algunos capítulos para emparejarlo con este). Sucederá a menudo, pero no se preocupen.**

**StrikerXE: ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Prismo hizo coincidir nuestras mentes! ¡Eso sería genial! Ya hacía falta algo de aventura entre tanta miel, y viene más aventura en camino, te lo aseguro. Se me olvido decir de donde había sacado el atuendo de Flama; es de una cuenta en Tumblr que me encanta: ask the princess of the burning flame, ¿es la que tu creías? A Marcy le encanta divertirse con la inocencia de ese par. Una fiesta muy activa, sin duda. Oh, mira, una profecía...**

**Ghostbell777: Gracias por seguir al pendiente.**

**SCIK1012: Y mejor ni te digo que los iba a conocer en una firma de autógrafos que al final no se hizo. Producciones Odradem no se hace responsable por daños a la salud provocado a las personas que usen sus historias como forma de entretenimiento xD Lo de Neptor se me hizo un detalle muy lindo que se me ocurrió de repente y que merecía estar ahí.Una vez estaba escribiendo una historia basándome en la canción "In Memoriam", pero la deje (o mejor dicho, la perdí tres veces jaja). Pero sabes, me has dado una buena idea muahahahahahaha**

**ErDeivi: Habrá chispas**

**Gol D asce: Bonito que sea su mamá, ¿no?**

**Kixtarb812: jajajaja no me acordaba de los dientes. Seguramente sería algo curioso al practicar ese tipo de besos**

**trasgo: Bueno, los comics no son precisamente canon, así que no hay que fiarse al 100%. Recuerdo que el mismo Pen había dicho que el cumpleaños de Finn era el día de pi (3/14, 14 de marzo) y que para cuando salió Incendium ya tenía 14. Era obvio que en algún momento de la 5a temporada cumpliera 15**

**stefo villota: Gracioso y tierno, ¿no?**

**nk3-ATR: Flama es atrevida, es muy pasional. ¿Se arrepentirá algún día de haberlo dicho? Tal vez. Sí, podrían poner velas de hielo, pero antes de evaporarse se harían agua y toda el agua se iría al pastel, arruinándolo. Oh, mira, una profecía...**

**felix el aventurero: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Respecto a lo otro, te mandaré un PM**

* * *

Finn caminaba directo hacia la casa de su novia. En su mente aun guardaba los hermosos recuerdos de lo que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños que Jake y Flama le organizaron…

* * *

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Finn!-, gritaron todas sus amistades, usando gorros de oso similares al suyo._

_Después del obligado pastel (sin velas, por supuesto), Flama le tenía una sorpresa a su novio._

_-Ven afuera. Vamos a ver tu regalo-_

_Fuera de la casa, se encontraba una gran canasta aparentemente de madera, unido a una gran especie de globo elíptico hecho de algún tipo de tela._

_-¿Qué eso?-, preguntó Finn, sorprendido._

_-Es un globo aerostático. Lo encontré el otro día, medio enterrado cerca de mi casa. Creo que pertenecía a esos hombres musculosos que antes vivían allí-, dijo Flama_

_-Flama fue a mi castillo a pedirme ayuda. Creía que te gustaría ver algo como esto. Sin embargo, estaba bastante dañado y no pudimos reparar el sistema mecánico con el que funcionaba originalmente-, explicó Bonnibel._

_-¿Entonces por qué lo trajeron si ni siquiera funciona?-_

_-Veras, Finn-, empezó Flama, -Bonnibel estaba investigando artefactos antiguos, de la época de los humanos, y por suerte encontramos como hacerlo funcionar. Bonnibel me enseño que los gases con mayor temperatura tienden a ir hacia arriba. Los humanos solían llenar globos como este con aire caliente para levantarlo en el aire y volar-, le dijo mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta la canasta._

_-Vo… ¿volar? ¿Vamos a volar?-, preguntó Finn con emoción, recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de la adolescente, -¿Pero cómo? No hay fuego aquí-_

_La chica raspó su garganta, esperando pacientemente a que su novio hiciera la conexión lógica necesaria._

_-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Y cómo lo haremos?-_

_-Este globo ya está lleno de un aire especial. Solo hace falta calentarlo. ¿Sabes cómo podríamos hacerlo?-, preguntó con voz traviesa._

_-Creo tener una idea-, respondió el humano_

_Se acercó hasta su novia, la tomó por la cintura, la acercó hasta él y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso. La flama de la chica creció y se levantó, entrando por el orificio del globo sobre sus cabezas. Los chicos fuera del globo desataron las cuerdas que los sostenían en la tierra, permitiendo que el globo se elevara alto en el cielo junto con los dos adolescentes._

_Durante un par de horas, estuvieron sobrevolando por varios puntos de Ooo, disfrutando de un paisaje que nunca ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Allí arriba, pudieron observar un hermoso atardecer, ella acurrucada con él, quien la abrazaba a su pecho._

_-Oye Flama-_

_-Dime Finn-_

_-¿Cómo vamos a bajar?-_

* * *

… y los de su aniversario…

* * *

_-Jake, ¿qué le voy a regalar a Flama por nuestro aniversario? ¡Ayúdame!-_

_-Mmm… no sé-, dijo Jake, quien intentaba tomar una siesta en el sofá, -¿por qué… por qué no le haces unas galletas o algo así?-_

_-¡Eso es genial! ¿Ahí harina? ¿Tenemos leche? ¿Huevos?-, Finn preguntaba frenético, sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, ni interesarle si respondía._

_Después de casi dos horas, Finn despertó a Jake._

_-Jake, viejo, ¿crees que me quedaron bien? ¿Crees que le gustarán?-_

_El perro abrió los ojos solo para ver una bolsa de plástico adornada con un listón azul lleno de galletas negras y quemadas._

_-Uuuhhh…-_

_-No hay tiempo, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos Jake!-, el humano salió a toda prisa de su casa._

_-Pobre chico… No, ¿qué? ¡Pobre chica!-, exclamó Jake para después volver a dormirse._

_Finn llegó hasta la casa de su novia, quien lo esperaba afuera, al parecer escondiendo algo tras su espalda._

_-¡Hola Finn! Te hice unas galletas por nuestro aniversario-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Yo también hice unas! Solo que… es la primera vez que las hago y creo que no me salieron muy bien-_

_-También yo hice galletas por primera vez. Y creo que me quedaron un poco mal. Me quedaron muy blandas-_

_-A mí me quedaron quemadas-_

_-¡Me gustan las galletas quemadas!-_

_-¡Me gustan las galletas blandas!-_

* * *

Sí, no había duda. Aquella chica era maravillosa y estaba totalmente agradecido por haberla conocido, hace ya más de un año.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su aniversario. Finn se encaminaba a casa de su novia para dar una pequeña caminata con ella y quizá derrotar juntos a algunos seres malvados que se cruzaran en su camino.

Cuando llego a la casa de la adolescente, tocó a la puerta. Pero nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar, pero nadie salía de la casa. Decidió abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa (ya que la Madre Naturaleza le dio inmunidad al fuego, podía entrar allí sin quemarse). Con la espada preparada por si encontraba algo extraño, recorrió las pequeñas habitaciones del hogar de su dama. Al entrar en lo que parecía ser el comedor, encontró una nota sobre la mesa:

_Querido Finn:_

_Tuve que ir al castillo de mi padre. No te preocupes, cuestiones familiares. En realidad, estoy emocionada porque me avisaron que mi primo ha llegado, hace años que no lo veía. Vamos a ofrecer un banquete de bienvenida para él, y por supuesto que estás invitado. Nos vemos en el Reino del Fuego está tarde. Por favor, lleva un cambio de ropa elegante (me gusta cuando te ves elegante)._

_Besos,_

_Flama._

Junto a la firma de la chica, se encontraba una quemadura sobre el papel con la forma de unos labios. Finn no dudó y beso la silueta de los labios de Flama sobre el papel, volteando después hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto.

* * *

El héroe se acercaba a las puertas del gran castillo del Reino del Fuego, en donde se encontraban un par de guardias platicando, dándole la espalda.

-Eh, disculpen. Yo…-

-¿Quién se atreve a venir al castillo de…?-, el guardia peguntó con furia, pero su sangre se heló (si eso es posible en un elemental) al ver de quien se trataba.

-T…t… ¡tú!-, gritó el otro guardia

-¡Por favor, déjanos vivir! ¡No nos hagas daño!-, dijo el primer guardia ocultándose tras sus brazos.

-Yo solo vine a buscar a la Princesa Flama-

-Está allá adentro, en los jardines. Por favor, ¡ten piedad!-

Finn, queriéndose divertir, jugó con los guardias.

-Está bien, la tendré. Pero solo por esta vez, ¿entendido?-, gritó

-¡S… sí… sí señor!-, respondieron ambos guardias con miedo.

-Eso pensé-, dijo Finn, aguantando la risa hasta estar dentro del castillo.

Para el humano era extraño que aquello pudiera ser llamado un jardín. No había ni plantas ni hierba ni árboles a la vista. Solo un enorme terreno de tierra y rocas, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Aquello, más bien, parecía un corral.

-¿Dónde podrá estar Flama?-, se preguntó Finn.

En ese instante, un pequeño temblor fue percibido por las plantas de sus pies. La intensidad fue subiendo hasta hacerle temblar todas sus piernas y su cuerpo. Incluso tuvo que sostenerse de la cerca para mantener el equilibrio. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera provocando ese temblor, era enorme. Y se estaba acercando.

-¡Yeeeeeeehaaaaaa!-, se escuchó un grito en la distancia

Para Finn, esa voz era inconfundible. A lo lejos, entre una gran nube de humo que se acercaba, una manada de lobos de fuego se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía el. Y enfrente de aquella enorme estampida, un lobo que sobre su espalda llevaba a una chica de 15 años.

-¡Woohoo!-

Finn estaba totalmente sorprendido. Jamás pensó que su novia tuviera la habilidad de domar animales salvajes, especialmente lobos de fuego. Ellos, al igual que casi todo lo que provenía del Reino del Fuego, tenían un temperamento explosivo y el solo hecho de acercarse a ellos podía ser como firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte. Pero había que recordar que su novia era la princesa del Reino y que tal vez su carácter más fuerte que el de esos lobos.

-¡Flama!-, gritó el chico antes de que pasará por enfrente de él

-¡Finn!-, respondió la chica con alegría.

Con un jalón de la cuerda que rodeaba el cuello del enorme lobo que montaba, este hizo un esfuerzo por detenerse, patinando sus patas en la suelta tierra de aquel corral. Los demás miembros de la jauría siguieron corriendo, dejando tras de sí una enorme y espesa nube de tierra que obligó al chico a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y le provocó una terrible tos. Entre toda aquella neblina, sintió que alguien rodeaba su cuerpo con una fuerza suave. No era necesario ver para saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola Flama-, dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hola mi amor-, respondió la chica, con su rostro muy pegado a la mejilla del humano.

-Oye, lo que hacías con esos lobos es totalmente matemático. ¿Me enseñas a montarlos?-, preguntó emocionado

La princesa se separó de Finn. Sujetándolo de los hombros le dirigió una mirada incrédula y preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro? Los lobos son muy temperamentales. Solo un elemental de fuego es lo suficientemente duro como para enfrentarse a ellos e intentar domarlos-

-Yo soy duro. ¡Todo mi cuerpo es un callo! Seguro que podré con unos cuantos lobos-, dijo, para después poner sus puños en la su cintura, inflar su heroico pecho y levantar la mirada, en una pose que Flama solo había visto en estatuas.

-Está bien, héroe macho. Te enseñaré, soy la mejor montando lobos en este reino, los montaba todo el tiempo cuando era una niña pequeña…-

-¡Radical!-

-…Pero que lo logres ya es tu responsabilidad, ¿entendido?-, advirtió la adolescente

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. ¿Dónde están los lobos?-, preguntó ansioso

-Tranquilo, no te alteres. Están por allá-, dijo Flama señalando detrás de sí

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!-, gritó el chico antes de tomar la mano de su novia y llevarla corriendo hacia donde estaban los animales.

La chica sólo soltó una risilla por la actitud de su novio. No dejaba de admirar su aparentemente infinita energía. En cierta forma, los dos eran parecidos: dentro de sí tenían una gran fuerza potencial incapaz de ser medida y que parecía que jamás se desvanecería. Los dos eran poderosos.

-_Tal vez, después de todo, sí somos el uno para el otro_-, pensó Flama, pensamiento que le provocó un fugaz rubor.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban todos los lobos que antes estaban corriendo junto a Flama, la emoción de Finn era evidente. Se sentía como niño en dulcería: no sabía cuál de todos esos lobos escoger, todos eran geniales. Sus pelajes oscuros y gruesos, separados en secciones por líneas rojas brillantes, los hacían parecer como seres de roca volcánica que en sí mismos llevaban ríos de lava recorriendo su cuerpo. Y su tamaño sólo los hacía más impresionantes.

-Bien, montarlos es fácil. Lo complicado es mantenerse en ellos. Tienes que llegar por detrás del lobo y saltar sobre él. Procura caer en su cuello, allí es donde está su pelaje más largo. Una vez que estás allí, sostente inmediatamente de su pelo, lo más fuerte que puedas. El lobo se pondrá bronco e intentará tirarte. Tú tienes que tirarlo a él. Soporta tanto tiempo como puedas hasta que lo tires. No esperes a que se canse, ellos nunca se cansan-, explicó Flama

-Montar por sorpresa, resistir, tirarlo… ¡entendido!-

Finn se acercó sigilosamente a los lobos, hasta encontrar uno que se encontraba acostado, sin hacer nada. Pensó que sería fácil al tomarlo totalmente desprevenido. Saltó sobre el lobo y cayó directo en su cuello, sujetándose del largo pelaje. El lobo giró su cabeza, sus enormes y amarillos ojos con pupila roja miraron directamente al humano, al tiempo que un sonoro gruñido salía de sus fauces.

En tan solo un instante, el lobo echo a correr, tomando al mismo Finn por sorpresa quien no supo en que momento había empezado la carrera.

-¡Mira Flama! ¡Lo logre en mi primer intento!-, gritó el chico

-¡Finn, concéntrate aún no…!-

El humano no escucho el final de la frase pues, de súbito, el lobo detuvo su frenética carrera, frenando con sus cuatro patas. Las manos de Finn perdieron el agarre y el pelo del animal resbaló de sus palmas. Así, el chico salió volando hacia atrás. Mientras iba cayendo, el lobo soltó una patada con sus patas traseras, impactando a Finn y mandándolo a volar otros varios metros, hasta chocar con la cerca.

-¡Finn!-, fue el grito preocupado de Flama, quien en una línea de fuego se deslizo hasta donde yacía su novio, -Finn, ¿estás bien?-

-Eh… uh… sí… solo un poco mareado-, respondió Finn con una sonrisa

-¿Seguro? ¿No te quebraste un hueso o algo?-, la chica sí que estaba preocupada

-Tranquila, nada que unas lágrimas de ciclope no puedan arreglar-, respondió levantándose y sonriendo.

Flama dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y resignación.

-Deberías intentar con otro lobo, ese era muy bravo-

-No. Continuare con ese. Ahora tenemos cuentas pendientes-, dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo contra el mismo lobo, dejando a Flama sólo mirando.

De nuevo, se acercó hasta él, lo montó por sorpresa, el lobo corrió y se frenó. Pero esta vez frenó con sus patas delanteras y levantando las traseras, mandando a Finn hacia delante, rodando por la tierra. Flama quería ayudarlo, pero sabía muy bien que Finn no lo permitiría. Además, estaba demostrando ese carácter fuerte que se necesita para domar a un lobo de fuego.

-La tercera es la vencida-, susurró Finn antes de saltar de nuevo sobre el mismo lobo.

La carrera comenzó. El lobo no se frenó esta vez, sino que se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, esperando que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo por él e hiciera que el agarre del humano resbalara. Pero esto era precisamente lo que Finn esperaba. En el momento en que se levantó, jaló con todas sus fuerzas del pelaje del animal, hacia su lado derecho. El lobo perdió equilibrio en sus patas y finalmente cayó sobre su costado derecho. El lobo se levantó de nuevo, se sacudió la cabeza y aulló, para después jadear como si nada pasara.

-¡Felicidades Finn! ¡Lo lograste!-, le dijo Flama, que se acercó montada en otro lobo.

-¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Fue genial! Oye, ¿Cuándo domaste a tu lobo? Yo no vi-

-Ah, yo ya no necesito domarlos. Basta con que me suba en ellos. ¿Qué tal unas carreras?-

Al humano le tomó un poco de tiempo antes de decir:

-¡Claro!-

-Ok, dales una pequeña patadita en las costillas para que corran. ¿Bien?-, Finn afirmó con la cabeza y se puso en posición sobre su lobo, -Uno, dos, ¡tres!-

* * *

La quinta carrera (la del desempate) ya no se pudo correr, pues uno de los guardias llegó a avisar que la cena para el primo de Flama sería en una hora y tenían que arreglarse.

Flama no tenía necesidad, pues desde que llegó al reino estaba usando el traje que siempre había usado ahí, el vestido con el que Finn la conoció, el vestido real. Sin embargo, Finn necesitaba cambiarse esa ropa sucia y tan poco decente. Así que Flama y él fueron al cuarto de la chica para que se cambiara.

-Esta es mi habitación. Aquí puedes cambiarte de ropa-

Finn se acercó hasta la cama y dejo ahí su mochila, comenzando a sacar el smoking y los zapatos que usaría esa noche. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa, sintió esa presencia.

-Eemm… Flama…-

-¿Sí, Finn?-

-¿Tú crees que… eemm… yo pueda… este…?-, balbuceaba Finn sonrojado

La elemental no sabía que quería decir su novio, hasta que se dio cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento. Voy a espérate aquí afuera-, contestó con una risilla y con su cara totalmente roja.

Cuando Finn salió de la habitación, Flama no pudo evitar sonreírse al verlo vestido así. Se veía tan diferente, tan… no-él. Y aun así le gustaba, se veía misterioso, como si hubiera más de él para conocer de lo que ya conocía.

-Que elegante te ves-, le dijo

-Y tú te ves hermosa con ese vestido. Me hace recordar cuando nos conocimos-

-Y cuando nos lastimábamos-, respondió Flama

Finn se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-No cambiaría esos días por nada del mundo-

Después de un pequeño beso, los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el gran comedor del castillo. Antes de entrar, cambiaron el agarre de sus manos. Finn puso su puño derecho sobre su pecho y Flama se sujetó del ángulo formado por su brazo y su antebrazo. Cuando entraron, pudieron ver al Rey Flama acompañado por varios diplomáticos y nobles. El Rey, sentado al fondo de la gran mesa de roca volcánica, y los demás colocados a los lados de la mesa.

-Entran la Princesa Flama, heredera del trono del Reino del Fuego de Ooo y su acompañante Finn el Humano, Príncipe de la Pradera-, anunció un hombre colocado a un lado de la puerta.

El chico volteó a ver a su novia, incrédulo por el título con el que había sido anunciado.

-No digas nada. Ellos no son como mi padre-, susurró su novia, sin quitar nunca la vista de enfrente.

Ambos ocuparon lugares reservados junto al monarca del reino. Flama sentada inmediatamente a un lado de su padre y Finn a un lado de ella. El chico no podía ignorar las miradas que sobre él se posaron desde que entró. Algunos lo veían con incredulidad; otros simplemente lo veían; y otros, como la mujer que se encontraba a un lado suyo, lo observaban profusamente y con ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo analizar hasta lo más pequeño e imperceptible de su ser, hasta sus átomos, esas cosas tan pequeñitas de las que Bonnibel le había hablado alguna vez y que conformaban toda la materia del universo. Aquella mujer incluso se atrevió a agacharse para verlo más de cerca.

-Entran el Príncipe Flama, heredero del trono del Reino del Fuego de Aaa…-

Todos los presentes desviaron su mirada para ver a un chico joven, aproximadamente de 15 años, ataviado con un ropaje de un par de botas largas, un pantalón que se unía con la ropa que cubría el torso, sin mangas, y un cuello que se alzaba por detrás que cubría casi toda su cabeza y se expandía hacia los lados. Una muñequera larga en cada brazo. Su cabello no caía a los lados; todo se concentraba en el centro y tendía hacia arriba. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los presentes fue que, al quitar la vista del humano, solo lo hicieron para encontrarse con… exactamente lo mismo.

-…y su acompañante, Fionna la Humana-, terminó de anunciar el sirviente, con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

Sobre un hermoso vestido de color azul (que se suponía debería ser blanco, pero el escudo anti-fuego lo había teñido), con falda ancha, hombros esponjados y detalles dorados, se encontraba una cabeza de piel protegida por un gorro blanco con grandes orejas de conejo.

Absolutamente todos los presentes, incluso Flama, habían dirigido su mirada hacía la chica que acababa de entrar. Ella y su pareja también tenían fija la mirada, pero en el chico que ya se encontraba sentado ahí.

La Princesa Flama observó incrédula a la chica, y después volteó a ver su novio, quien estaba igual de perplejo que los demás.

-Finn, esa chica se parece mucho a ti-

El humano estaba mudo. En realidad, sí que se parecía mucho a él. Era como verse en un espejo, con otra anatomía y otro gorro.

La chica parecía estar igual. No quitaba sus ojos del acompañante de la Princesa Flama. Ninguno de los dos humanos podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ambos no decían ni una sola palabra, sólo se miraban mutuamente, lo que preocupaba a los elementales de los cuales eran acompañantes.

-Nos permiten un momento. Finn tiene que… tomar un poco de aire. Vamos Finn-, dijo Flama, tomando a su novio del brazo y levantándolo de la mesa.

-Fionna, te ves algo mal. Vamos a tomar algo de aire-, dijo el príncipe, llevando a Fionna fuera del comedor.

Cuando el cuarteto salió del comedor, los elementales cerraron la puerta tras de sí, así que el resto de los invitados no escucharían la pequeña discusión que tendrían.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?-, gritó Flama, encendiendo su llama

-¡Pues porque tú no me preguntaste!-, respondió el varón, con un aumento en su ardor también.

-Tú dijiste: "Ay sí, tengo una invitada muy especial, ni te la vas a creer"-, dijo sarcásticamente, -¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que se trataba de una humana?-

-¿Acaso estoy oyendo bien? ¿Acaso la niñita de papi con un novio humano me está reclamando?-, gritó con sarcasmo.

Sus frentes chocaron, mientras se miraban fijamente con ojos furiosos. La unión de sus fuegos hizo que se convirtieran en sólo uno de gran volumen. De repente, la realidad los golpeó y recordaron a las personas más afectadas por aquel encuentro.

Desviaron sus miradas hacia un lado y pudieron ver a los dos humanos, viéndose fijamente. Empezaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro, intentando ver tanto como pudieran. Incluso llegaron a tocarse los rostros, asegurándose de que era piel lo que los cubría. Ante esto, Flama sintió una pequeña sensación nueva y extraña. De repente, por alguna razón, quería rostizar a aquella chica hasta que no quedaran ni las cenizas, aunque no se explicaba bien por qué.

-Hola-, dijo Finn, siendo el primero en romper el silencio entre los dos

-Hola-, respondió Fionna, dándole un poco de seguridad al chico.

-Yo soy Finn… el humano. Mucho gusto-, dijo sonriendo y tendiendo su mano derecha hacia Fionna.

-Yo soy Fionna… la humana. El gusto es mío-, respondió la chica, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Finn.

* * *

No era muy común observar a un elemental de fuego caminar libre y cómodamente por la tierra de Ooo, fuera del Reino del Fuego. Los Ooocianos estaban acostumbrados ya a Flambo o a la Princesa Flama. Pero un mismísimo miembro de la Guardia Real sería imposible de creer.

El guardia se dirigió hacía un árbol de enorme tronco. Tenía una puerta pequeña y algunas ventanas de donde se podía observar una luz tenue que provenía del interior. Tocó la puerta. Se abrió una pequeña rendija para observar a la persona que había llamado.

-¿Quién llama?-, preguntó una voz desde el interior; una voz hostil, nasal y aguda

-El Lobo de Fuego quiere hablar con el maestro-

La rendija se cerró y después del sonido de varias cerraduras moviéndose, la puerta se abrió. Apareció un extraño ser, ancho y de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, cubierto por una túnica púrpura y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro entre oscuridad.

-¡Pasa, rápido!-

El guardia entró en la casa. Era literalmente el interior del tronco de un árbol: hueco y con paredes de madera; apenas si había unos cuantos muebles como sillas y una mesa. Unas velas iluminaban el lugar. El ser de la túnica y el guardia bajaron por unas escaleras que daban a un nivel inferior, más grande que el tronco. Lo único que había ahí era una puerta de madera con picaporte al centro.

-El maestro te recibirá-, después de decir esto, aquel ser volvió al nivel superior.

El elemental giró el picaporte y entro. La habitación era iluminada por un candelabro con velas. Parecía una oficina, con la alfombra en el piso, el escritorio y la gran silla de espaldas al recién ingresado.

-Más vale que traigas algo bueno-, dijo una voz desde el escritorio; suave, grave y con un tono de desinterés.

-El Lobo ha venido a aullar-, dijo el elemental

-¿Y cuál es la razón de sus aullidos?-, preguntó con el mismo desinterés

-La luna está llena-

De la silla se levantó otro ser en túnica púrpura, unos cuantos centímetros menos de altura que el anterior. Se dirigió hacia el guardia y le preguntó:

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-

El elemental afirmó.

Ambos subieron al nivel superior, donde encontraron el otro ser en túnica.

-¡Cimice!-, llamó El Maestro, haciendo voltear al nombrado, -llama al resto de Los Siete. La hora ha llegado. Hay que despertar al Caos Reptante-

* * *

**¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Esperen! Antes de que me linchen déjenme explicar: Sé que a muchos no les gusta el genderbent, pero esto es necesario para la historia. El por que y como se han encontrado Finn y Fionna se explicará en siguientes capítulos. Tranquilos, que no será una historia de parejas locas, lo estoy tratando con el mayor cuidado posible.**

**Por cierto, este es el fin de la primera parte de este fic. Habrá un pequeño descanso de publicaciones, más que nada para emparejar el tiempo del otro fic y este pues, como he dicho anteriormente, es necesario que ocurran cosas en un fic para que el otro pueda continuar. Pero también, como acaban de ver, es el inicio del drama y de la entrada del nuevo villano. ¡Me emociona esto!**

**Den review, follow, fav, promocionen la historia... ¡Hasta pronto!**

**PD. ¿Saben? No es presumir ni nada de eso; pero, traduciendo "Corazón de Fuego" al ingles me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que he mejorado como escritor. Y ustedes tienen mucho que ver en eso.**

**PD2. Esto está a punto de superar la reviews de "Corazón de Fuego". Yo... no... no puedo creerlo, yo... ¡GRACIAS!**


	9. Encuentro Con Lo Alterno

**asdasddjkaskhhashjkjsdk ¡Esta historia superó las reviews de Corazón de Fuego! Y luego unas personas comentaron allá y ahora están empatadas.**

**mat321: Tendrás que leer para saber las respuestas.**

**StrikerXE: Los elementales son como la monarquía absolutista antigua: prejuiciosos y no ven con buenos ojos a los extraños. Una revelación esperada por todos los que leyeron el preview. Tu review huele a Snowbunny. Ese final, tenlo en mente**

**Gol Dasce: Para saber si habrá malentendido tendrás que leer**

**mr. moy: Algunas de tus preguntas se resolverán en este y el siguiente capitulo**

**SCIK1012: Sí, eso estuve pensando, que podría poner en un dilema a mis lectores pero especialmente a ti. Como te dije en el PM, no hay de que preocuparse que lo estoy manejando con cuidado. Agradezco muchisimo que confíes en mí.**

**trasgo: Sí, hay muchas historias terribles del genderbent (que no me molesta en sí). Hasta ahora sólo he encontrado una buena pero todavía no termino de leerla. Sí, podría ser alguna triquiñuela pero tendrás que leer para saber.**

**Sairojim: No importa, lo importante es que lees aunque no dejes review. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Kixtarb812: Es muy complicado hacer el cruce de universos pero estoy manejándolo lo mejor que puedo. Respecto al villano, pues... tendrás que leer. El Caos Reptante es... ya lo sabrás.**

**roneyAndrade: No te preocupes, estoy manejándolo lo mejor que puedo para que esto no pierda encanto.**

**Kimiko-9743: Uh, que mal por tu portátil. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!**

**tomaselmaster: Gracias por leer CDF y comentar aquí**

**stefo villota: ¿Se pondrá así Flama? Ya lo veremos...**

**Luce di Cielo: ¿Habrán llegado sólo a romper relaciones? ¿Quiénes serán los malos? omo siempre digo: hay que leer**

**Er Deivi: Los siete son...**

**nk3-ATR: Sabía que a ti también te iba a poner en un dilema esto del cruce de universos. Pero no te preocupes, voy con cuidado. He regresado a los cliffhanger y créeme, habrá muchos próximamente.**

**felix: Prepárate para algo que no ves venir**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Uff... muchas reviews y capitulo largo. ¡Vamonos!**

* * *

Su único defecto. Bueno, el único hasta ahora. De verdad, esperaba no encontrar más. Pero si las enseñanzas de Marceline y Bonnibel eran correctas, habría de suceder tarde o temprano.

Ir a un calabozo era la única cosa que le molestaba hacer con él. Era aburrido, era monótono, lento, falto de energía, de vivacidad, de fuego. Se sentía fuera de lugar cuando lo acompañaba en aquellas incursiones que él disfrutaba tanto como ella destruir cosas… cosas malvadas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se convertían en buenas experiencias cuando él la dejaba llevar el control. Finn se sentía un poco incómodo e inseguro de lo que pasaría cuando lo hacía, pero sabía que, para ella, dejarla llevar el control era importante.

Sí, eran aburridos y tediosos, pero lo importante era estar con él. No era de sorprender que la molestia ahora fuera provocada por la invitada que los había estado acompañando durante las últimas dos semanas, invadiendo un momento que antes pertenecía sólo a ellos dos. Para Flama, se había convertido en una invasora, una invasora que respondía al nombre de

-¡Fionna, cuidado!-, gritó Finn

La chica humana, con playera azul y falda de un tono más oscuro, evadió el golpe que el gran monstruo con tentáculos preparaba contra ella, haciendo que la una de las múltiples extremidades de aquel ser golpeara contra el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo y dejando una gran marca.

-Uff, gracias Finn. Si no me dices ya estaría esperando en las puertas del mundo de Glob-, respondió Fionna mientras corría por un lado del cuerpo de agua circular en el que se encontraba su oponente.

-Tienes que estar muy atenta con monstruos así. No es como otros que solo tienen dos brazos-, dijo, también corriendo pero por el lado contrario.

Ambos humanos intentaban llegar hasta unas escaleras que se unían al centro de aquella cámara. Esquivando los ataques del gigantesco pulpo que resguardaba aquel lugar, lograron hacer su camino hasta la cima de las escaleras. Encontrándose los dos, se tomaron de las manos y saltaron hacia la cabeza del cefalópodo, empuñando sus espadas en alto. Finn con su confiable espada de sangre de demonio y Fionna con una especie de florete de hoja dorada. Clavando sus armas en la parte superior del enemigo, este dejo salir un último sonido de vida, un soplido sordo, para finalmente caer muerto.

El único momento divertido de aquellos viajes a los calabozos era cuando se encontraban con un enemigo imposible de intimidar. Era entonces cuando ella entraba en acción. Y después de un aburrido viaje de buscar llaves, regresar, buscar cofres, regresar, buscar puertas y otras llaves y volver a regresar, era lo que más esperaba. Además de querer recuperar el protagonismo que la humana le había robado últimamente. Pero justo ese momento tenía que llegar en una cámara húmeda, goteante y llena de agua por todos lados. Simplemente este no era su día.

* * *

_-Es… es… es…-, decía la gata una y otra vez, sin creer lo que veía. Había salido del bolso de la humana solo para llevarse una sorpresa así._

_-Lo sé, Cake, ahora, déjanos tratar de resolver toda está confusión, ¿sí?-, dijo Fionna_

_-Y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes te habíamos visto?-, preguntó Flama_

_-Bueno, el Príncipe Flama me contó que existen dos dimensiones que son más o menos iguales. Que el necesitaba venir a esta dimensión a resolver unos asuntos reales con su tío y el Reino del Fuego pero no quería venir sólo, así que me pidió que lo acompañara. Llegamos a través de un portal natural que se abre dos veces cada 5 años en medio del océano-, respondió Fionna._

_-E… e… e… ¿el océano? ¿Viajaste a través del océano?-, preguntó Finn con una voz algo asustada_

_-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?-_

_-No, nada. Nada en absoluto-, contestó Finn, rematando con una sonrisa para no demostrar su incomodidad_

_Flama miraba un poco confundida a su novio. ¿Acaso Finn le tendría miedo al océano? No, no podía ser posible. Después de todo, Finn era algo así como un elemental de agua… ¿verdad?_

_-Y… ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte?-, preguntó Finn_

_-Bueno, supuestamente me quedaré aquí pero no aguanto el calor y no creo que el escudo anti-fuego dure toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si me achicharro mientras duermo?-, gritó_

_-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?-, dijo Finn_

_-¿En serio?-, preguntó Fionna, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos_

_-Sí, es una casa normal. Con todas las comodidades que un humano necesita-_

_Flama observaba a Finn con una cara de incredulidad. A ella pocas veces la invitaba a su casa y ahora a esta completa desconocida la invitaba apenas la primera vez que la veía. Un ardor surgía en el pecho de la elemental, pero no era uno normal. Este era diferente y nuevo y sentía que debía expulsar ese extraño sentimiento. Pero pensándolo, se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía resultaría en algún evento violento y no iba a echar a perder su entrenamiento de control de emociones. Así que prefirió guardarse esa nueva sensación._

_-¡Entonces nos vamos contigo! Cake, ¿lista para irnos?-_

_-Es... es… es…es…-_

* * *

Sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, Flama recordaba aquella noche en que la conocieron. Suspiró mientras con sus dedos dibujaba el nombre "Finn" en el piso de roca. Podría decirse que no es posible dibujar en piedra pero hay que recordar que hablamos de la princesa del Reino del Fuego.

-¡Hola Flama!-, saludo Fionna, quien se había acercado a ella, alegremente

-Oh, hola Fionna-, respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, -¿y Finn?-

-Se quedó allá atrás, buscando lo que sea que haya allí y que tan grande monstruo defendía-

-¿Y por qué no lo acompañas?-, dijo con la misma falta de interés.

-Nah, creo que ya tuve suficiente hoy con estar buscando cosas. Además, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-

La princesa volteó, sorprendida por las palabras de la humana. También existía en ella algo de molestia, aunque aún no podía decir con seguridad porque se sentía así cada vez que estaban cerca.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-, preguntó Flama

Fionna se sentó a un lado suyo y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Desde que nos conocimos nos he sentido un poco… distantes, como si algo te molestara de mí. Cuando más te veo así es cuando estoy cerca de Finn. ¿Te molesta que esté con él?-, preguntó la chica, sin saber lo que una pregunta así significaba para la elemental.

La sorpresa de Flama creció más. Sentía que había sido descubierta, pero sabía que Fionna ni siquiera sabía lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?-, preguntó molesta, desviando la mirada de Fionna y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-Mira, yo sé que no hay necesidad de que te lleves bien conmigo, pero de verdad quiero hacer amistad contigo. Me pareces una chica genial y divertida, por algo Finn está contigo. Por favor, dime que te molesta de mí y así saber si puedo ser tu amiga. ¿Podemos intentarlo?-

Los ojos de Flama se abrieron bastante al escuchar las palabras de la humana. ¿Acaso había usado la misma pregunta que su novio usó la noche que se conocieron? Sí, lo había hecho; en un contexto diferente, pero lo había hecho. Volteó a verla de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa amistosa y unos ojos con brillo suplicante.

-_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué los humanos tienen que hacer esas caras? ¿Serán poderes mágicos? Es un arma muy poderosa_-, pensó la adolescente, quien dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Es que…-, comenzó Flama, -… a veces Finn se ponía todo pensativo y triste cuando pensaba en que era el último humano… y a mí no me gustaba verlo así, él quería que hubiera más humanos. Y ahora que tú llegaste…-, dijo con su voz empezando a quebrarse, -… ya no es el último y… lo que antes era sólo para nosotros dos ya no lo es… y ahora pasa mucho tiempo contigo porque ya por fin hay alguien más como él y… ¡tengo miedo de que me deje y se vaya contigo para hacer más humanos!-

La última frase de la princesa antes de que empezara a sollozar provocó un gran rubor en el rostro de la humana y una expresión de incomodidad tanto por su frase como por su sollozo. En cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, se acercó a Flama y la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo.

-Oye, tranquila, no llores. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte-, le dijo, tratando de detener sus sollozos.

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No! Escucha… Finn es un chico maravilloso y veo totalmente porque te fijaste en él. Pero para mí es sólo un amigo, nada más. Además, ustedes se ven tan tiernos y lindos juntos. Yo jamás me atrevería a destruir algo como eso-

Flama levantó su vista hacia la otra chica, todavía con algunas lágrimas de lava en la parte baja de sus ojos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Te lo juro por mi humanidad-, dijo Fionna, colocando su mano derecha en su pecho y levantando alto su izquierda.

Flama se limpió los ojos y la parte debajo de su nariz.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Por favor!-, fue la respuesta de la heroína.

Y así, reconciliadas de un problema que apenas había salido a la luz y en vías de forjar una amistad, las dos chicas compartieron un abrazo que las hizo sentir mejor.

-¡Chicas!-, gritó Finn en la distancia, -¡encontré algo! Es como un… eehh… no, olvídenlo, yo… ugh, que asco-

* * *

Mientras regresaban a la casa del árbol, justo a tiempo para la hora de comer, Fionna observaba divertida la miel que se derramaba junto a ella. La elemental abrazada al brazo del humano, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. Cuando Flama soltó un beso en la mejilla del humano, levantándose sobre las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzarlo, y Finn respondió con un beso en la cabeza de la chica, la humana no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-Oigan, he querido preguntarles algo desde que los conocí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo-, dijo Fionna

-Pues… sólo pregúntalo-, respondió Finn

-Sí, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?-, complementó Flama

-No, creo que no-, dijo sonriente, -yo… quería saber… ¿cómo lo lograron? ¿Cómo pudieron estar juntos sin lastimarse? ¿Cómo vencieron a la naturaleza?-

-No vencimos a la naturaleza-, respondió Finn, tomando a su novia por el mentón y viéndola a los ojos, -ella nos hizo un favor. Estamos protegidos por la magia más poderosa de este mundo-

Ambos se miraban fijamente, con ojos brillantes llenos de cariño.

-¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡Van a hacer que me dé un coma diabético de tanta dulzura!-, dijo Fionna, divertida con la actitud del par de enamorados, quienes rompieron su encuentro de miradas, sonriendo, divertidos por sus propias acciones.

-¿Por qué nos preguntas? ¿Quieres poder estar con mi primo sin lastimarte?-, preguntó Flama.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no…!-, respondió la humana nerviosamente y con la cara roja, -Él y yo sólo somos amigos. Sí, es un chico apuesto y divertido, pero no me interesa tener una relación en este momento. Yo sabré lo que quiera cuando quiera y lo vea venir. ¡Yo estoy en una relación con la aventura!-, exclamó Fionna, levantando su espada alto en el aire, -lo único que tenía era curiosidad. Lo que ustedes han logrado no es algo que se ve todos los días-

-Bueno, con gusto te lo explicaremos después de comer-, dijo Finn, estando ya a unos metros de entrar en la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron una escena que se había vuelto común en las últimas dos semanas pero que no por eso dejaba de ser molesto. Un perro mágico en un choque de frentes y miradas furiosas con una gata mágica no podía resultar en nada bueno, y menos si se gruñían sin descanso.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-, preguntó Finn, molestia en su voz

-¡Esta gata tonta dice que su dulcimer es mejor que mi viola!-, gritó Jake

-¡Porque mi dulcimer crea sonidos más dulces!-, reclamó Cake

-¿Dulces? ¿A esos sonidos tan agudos les llamas dulces?-

-Pues no son tan amargos como los que salen de tus cuerditas-

-¿Qué…? ¿Sabes? Podrán ser amargos, pero tu instrumento no requiere ninguna habilidad. Cualquiera puede tocarlo. ¡Hasta un niño puede tocarlo!-

-¡Ya basta!-, gritó Finn, tomando a su hermano y alejándolo de la gata

-Sí Cake, ya ha sido suficiente-, dijo Fionna imitando la acción con su hermana.

-Mejor vayan a hacer de comer. Es el único momento en que se llevan bien-, dijo el Finn.

Los humanos soltaron a los enemigos, quienes se dirigieron a la cocina, todavía compartiendo una mirada amenazadora, casi asesina.

-Flama-, llamó Finn, obteniendo la atención de su novia

-Sí, Finn, dime-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?-, la última frase la dijo mirando a Fionna

-Eemm… creo que mejor voy a la cocina a cuidar que esos dos no se maten-, dijo la humana, retirándose del cuarto de los tesoros, en donde se encontraban.

-Finn, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor, no me digas que te vas a cobrar de las veces que yo te dije "tenemos que hablar"-, dijo Flama preocupada, provocándole una carcajada a Finn.

-No, nada de eso, yo jamás te haría eso-, dijo Finn, tomando después las manos de su novia, -He visto tu actitud desde que Fionna llegó aquí y…-

-Finn, no te preocupes. Fionna y yo somos amigas. Sí, al principio tuve problemas con ella pero ya los arreglamos-

-Aun así. La verdad es que he descuidado mucho el tiempo contigo y quiero compensártelo-, dijo el humano, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

-¿Compensármelo?-

-Sí. Esta noche… haremos…-, las pausas de Finn hicieron crecer la emoción de la elemental, -¡una pijamada!-

La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la adolescente, pero había algo en su mirada, como si estuviera a la espera de algo más.

-Finn…-

-¿Sí?-

-Perdón si mi pregunta parece tonta pero… ¿qué es una pijamada?-

Finn golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, pero no por la pregunta de la chica, sino por su propia falta de tacto. A veces al chico olvidaba que su dama pasó la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una lámpara, sin conocer absolutamente nada sobre el mundo. Quizá ella nunca había hecho una pijamada.

-No Flama, no hay nada que perdonarte. Al contrario, perdóname tú a mí-, le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, -Mira, una pijamada es cuando varios amigos se juntan en una casa en la noche; ven películas, cuentan historias, juegan videojuegos, beben y comen, se quedan despiertos hasta muy tarde…-

El relato del humano provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa y que sus ojos brillaran con emoción, ansiosa de probar esa nueva cosa que tan sólo desde la explicación ya se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus cosas favoritas.

-…y al final dormimos todos juntos-

La expresión emocionada de la adolescente se convirtió en una que asemejaba espanto al escuchar la última actividad de esa reunión de amigos.

-¿Dormir… juntos?-, preguntó algo asustada y con un rubor.

-N… ¡No! ¡No es así!-, se apresuró en decir Finn, también sonrojado por la pregunta de su novia, -me refiero a que dormimos todos en una misma habitación, pero cada quien su colchón o en su bolsa de dormir, por separado-, explicó el humano.

-Aaahhh-, exclamó Flama, entendiéndolo todo, -¡Entonces acepto! ¡Hagamos eso de la pijamada!-, gritó emocionada.

-¡Já, que bién!-, gritó el humano abrazando a su novia, levantándola en el aire y dándole unas cuantas vueltas, -Después de comer, tienes que ir a tu casa y traer tus cosas: tu pijama, tú cepillo de dientes y otras cosas-

-¡En 30 minutos comemos chicos!-, gritó Jake desde el piso superior.

Los estómagos de ambos adolescentes soltaron un gruñido.

-Pero primero comemos, ¿no?-, dijo Flama

-Sí, por supuesto. Vamos después de comer-

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Las películas habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Las palomitas listas para hacerse, al estilo casero. Finn había sacado una colchoneta de entre todas las cosas que guardaba en su casa para que su novia tuviera donde dormir, puesto que ella no tenía una. Jake y Cake acordaron no hacer ninguna de sus numeritos mientras durara la fiesta. Y por supuesto, la sorpresa de haber encontrado otra humana estaba más que lista. Sólo faltaban los invitados.

Una elemental de fuego, una gata parlante y dos humanos los esperaban. Jake había ido a casa de Arcoíris para recogerla.

-¿Están seguros de que le agradaré a sus amigos?-, preguntó Fionna con inseguridad en su voz.

-¡Claro que les agradarás! Tal vez estén sorprendidos al principio como lo estuvo Jake pero cuando se les pase, ¡te adorarán!-, dijo Finn, tratando de apoyarla.

-Estoy algo nerviosa. Voy a la cocina por algo de agua. ¿Vienes, Cake?-, dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Estoy detrás de ti, hermana-

Mientras ambas se alejaban de la sala, dejaban a un par de adolescentes enamorados completamente solos, lo que podría ser un gran error… pero no para ellos. Para ellos era una invitación que no podían rechazar.

El humano golpeó el lugar vacío a un lado suyo, invitando a su novia a acercarse un poco más a él. No fue necesario que le preguntaran dos veces pues inmediatamente ocupó el lugar que la humana había dejado libre.

Finn tomó el mentón de la princesa entre sus dedos y lo acarició suavemente. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios, el cual Flama respondió de igual manera. Luego, un beso que los dos iniciaron al mismo tiempo, más largo y profundo, pero sin ser demasiado largo. Al separarse, apoyaron sus frentes uno con el otro.

-Puaj, ¡niños, ya basta! Me van a hacer vomitar de tanta dulzura-, pronunció una voz familiar, bastante casual.

-¡Marceline!-, reclamaron los dos adolescentes, ruborizados al verse descubiertos en plena acción.

-¡Ay, chicos! Como si no anduvieran de románticos todo el tiempo-

-¡Pero no en público!-, dijo Finn

-Y menos si alguien decide aparecerse inoportunamente-, dijo Flama

-Pues tendrán que lidiar con eso, muchachos. Les pasará a menudo y no sólo conmigo, así que vayan controlando sus mejillas de manzana que me están sacando tentación de comérmelas-

-Finn, ¿ya están aquí?-, gritaron desde la cocina

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Ven para que conozcas a una de nuestras amigas!-, respondió Finn

Marceline se quedó totalmente extrañada al escuchar otra voz femenina en la casa, además de la de Flama.

-Finn, ¿hay otra chica aquí?-

-¡Sí! ¡No lo creerás! Es una gran sorpresa-

-¡Ni siquiera nosotros lo creíamos cuando la conocimos!-, añadió Flama

* * *

-_Muy bien, Fionna. Llegó la hora. No estés nerviosa. Son sus amigos. Ellos te dijeron que todo saldría bien. Has enfrentado monstruos, puedes con una simple convivencia social_-, pensaba Fionna.

Tomó su vaso de agua para aliviar la resequedad en su boca. Se limpió algo de líquido que escurrió en sus comisuras y empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina hacia la sala.

-Marceline-, pronunció Finn tan pronto vio salir a la humana de la cocina, -quiero presentarte a…-

-¡Fionna!-, gritó Marceline en un tono agudo que casi nunca se escuchaba en ella, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Los presentes se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos, especialmente la persona que había provocado la sorpresa.

-¿Nos… conocemos?-, preguntó Fionna.

Finn volteó a ver a Fionna y luego a Marceline, quien parecía estar derramando lágrimas.

-Marceline, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se conocen?-, preguntó Flama

La vampiresa no respondió. En cambio, se dirigió flotando hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte!-, dijo Marceline sollozando

-Oye, gracias, pero… esto sólo me está poniendo más nerviosa y confundida de lo que ya estaba-, dijo Fionna

-Lo siento, lo siento…-, dijo separándose de la humana, con una gran sonrisa, -es sólo que…-

-¡Marceline!-, interrumpió Finn, -perdón si parezco rudo pero, ¿puedes explicarnos que pasa aquí?-

Marceline observó por un momento a Finn. En sus ojos había duda e incomprensión. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Haré una llamada pequeña y les contaré-

De su bolsillo, Marceline sacó un extraño teléfono móvil que asemejaba algún tipo de insecto peludo y marcó.

-¡Bonnie!... Sí, ya estoy en casa de Finn… Por cierto, hablando de Finn, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es que… el Conejo llegó del País de las Maravillas-

-_¿Qué?_-, se alcanzó a escuchar desde la bocina del teléfono, obligando incluso a Marceline a retirar su oreja de él.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero tú sabes que yo no te mentiría sobre esto... Ok… aquí te esperamos. Sí… aquí nos vemos. ¡Ciao!-, Marceline terminó la llamada y volteó a ver al resto de las personas ahí presentes.

Marceline suspiró nuevamente.

-Bonnibel llegará en un momento. Por ahora, creo que debo decirles lo básico acerca de todo esto. Siéntense-, dijo Marceline

Los humanos y la elemental así lo hicieron. La vampiresa se sentó en la mesa, enfrentando a Finn y a Fionna, mirándolos detenidamente a los dos. Tomó una mano de cada quien y las apretó suavemente.

-Bien, lo primero que tienen que saber es que… ustedes son hermanos-

* * *

-알잖아요? 이야기를 조금 예측 시작-, dijo Arcoíris

* * *

**¡Cliffhanger! Y agárrense, porque viene lo bueno.**

**Den review, follow, promocionen. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**PD: Al final del capitulo anterior hay una referencia literaria a uno de los grandes de la escritura de terror. Quien me diga en las reviews de que se trata y quien es ese escritor, se ganará un capitulo por adelantado, explicando una parte muy importante de esta historia. El capitulo será enviado por PM. Condiciones: Haber dado follow en la historia y ser reviewer (comentador) frecuente.**


	10. El Caos Reptante, Pt 1

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí contestar las reviews por PM, básicamente para ahorrar tiempo (tanto suyo como mio). Sólo contestaré aquí las de los guest.**

**I'm just problem: Gracias por seguir también esta historia. En mi mente pareció mejor idea el hecho de que fueran hermanos. La historia se llama "Eyes Turned Skywards". Sólo he leído hasta el tercer capitulo pero parece buena.**

**Roney: Gracias por la confianza. No sólo "Mind Games", también su crecimiento puede llegar a provocar problemas en el futuro.**

**juan, yopi, amir, Guest: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta que les encante. **

**Este episodio es algo triste y oscuro, en contraste con toda la miel que hemos tenido. Servirá para explicar un poco los hechos desarrollándose en el fic. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**La sombra devoradora acecha,  
noches de oscuro porvenir.  
El olor del viejo líder global  
guía los andares del Caos**

* * *

**15 años atrás...**

-¡Ya viene! ¡El Caos! ¡Ahí viene!-, gritaba un joven no mayor de 20 años, de piel clara y cabello castaño, mientras salía corriendo del bosque hasta desplomarse al centro de la villa en donde vivía.

Un par de humanos más acudieron a levantar al joven, agitado y con una cara de terror, mientras otros se acercaban curiosos. Gotas rojas manchaban su camisa blanca. Un hombre mayor, aproximadamente en sus treinta, se acercó al chico. Alto y fornido, cabello rubio alborotado que no iba más debajo de su cuello y una incipiente barba de candado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, le preguntó suavemente con su voz grave

-Mi hermano… mi hermano y yo… fuimos al bosque…-, contaba entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire, -se nos hizo tarde, no alcanzamos a regresar antes… lo alcanzó… no pude hacer nada…-, empezó a llorar, mientras el par de humanos que lo ayudaron lo abrazaban y lloraban también. Eran sus padres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Einar?-, preguntó una mujer de raza negra, aparentemente de la misma edad del hombre rubio. Cabello oscuro rizado que flotaba sobre sus hombros.

-Manda a todos al refugio, Nairobi-, ordenó el hombre, -Hoy hay luna nueva-

-Luna Muerta. Así la llaman ellos-

-Con suerte, la única otra cosa muerta hoy será esa criatura. ¡Rápido! Llévatelos a todos-, La mujer obedeció y dio indicaciones que todos en aquella villa la siguieran para refugiarse en el templo.

Einar fue en dirección contraria, hacia una hermosa casa pintada de azul. Sus ventanas eran rodeadas por un marco de ladrillos y adornadas con macetas de diversas y coloridas plantas. El techo estaba cubierto por tejas del mismo color que los ladrillos. Cuando entró por la puerta hecha de madera, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Con pasos cuidadosos y lentos, se dirigió hasta una habitación en donde una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la ventana, por donde entraban las naranjas y purpúreas luces del atardecer. En sus brazos se encontraban dos pequeños bebes envueltos en mantas de color azul claro. Ambos reflejaban tranquilidad y paz en sus tiernos y regordetes rostros, mientras de sus bocas levemente abiertas escapaban suaves respiros. Su sueño era acompañado por la dulce voz de su madre cantándoles una canción de cuna:

Summertime, time, time,  
child, the living's easy.  
fish are jumping out  
and the cotton, lord,  
cotton's high, lord so high.  
Your daddy's rich  
and your ma is so good-looking, baby.  
she's a-looking good now,  
hush, baby, baby, baby, baby now,  
no, no, no, no, no,  
don't you cry, don't you cry.  
One of these mornings  
you're gonna rise, rise up singing,  
you're gonna spread your wings, child,  
and take, take to the sky,  
lord, the sky.  
But until that morning,  
honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm ya,  
no, no, no no, no no, no...  
don't you cry

El hombre se acercó hasta la mujer y la tomó por los hombros, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola María-, dijo en un susurro

-Hola, mi amor-, respondió la mujer, también susurrando

Einar bajó la vista y observó a las pequeñas criaturas que dormían plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. Le llamó la atención el par de sombreros que rodeaban por completo su cabeza, dejando visible únicamente sus rostros.

-¿Así que les pusiste los gorros?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tarde mucho en hacerlos. Además, ¿no se ven lindos tus hijos?-

-Se ven hermosos-, respondió Einar, sonriendo y acariciando suavemente los rostros de los recién nacidos, -mis queridos Finn y Fionna-

-Les servirá como camuflaje-, dijo María, -Así, si el Caos viene, no encontrará humanos, sino una linda conejita y un guapo osito-

La sonrisa de Einar desapareció y en su cara empezó a formarse una expresión de pesar.

-Cariño, respecto al Caos…-

-Lo sé, lo vi y lo escuche. Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir al refugio, ya casi anochece. Tengo preparadas unas mochilas con lo necesario para los niños. Toma una y llévate a Fionna-, dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba.

-Te preguntaría como es que tienes ya todo preparado. Pero me intriga más cómo es que estás tan tranquila-, dijo Einar, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

La mujer se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Porque tengo fe. Fe en que todo saldrá bien. Fe en que nuestros hijos estarán bien-, dijo María mientras acariciaba el rostro del somnoliento bebe con gorro de oso.

La pareja salió de la casa, con los niños en los brazos y las mochilas en la espalda. El camino estaba iluminado por antorchas cuyo azaroso fulgor provocaba una danza de sombras. Llegaron a un antiguo edificio hecho de piedra rodeado por vitrales; con una torre alta en cuyo pico se encontraba una campana. Ambos entraron junto a varios otros humanos, el último grupo en llegar.

-¡Hola María!-, saludó Nairobi a la entrada, -Hola dormilones Finn y Fionna-, dijo mientras se agachaba para acariciar a los bebes.

-Hola Nairobi. ¿Noticias de Joshua y Marceline?-

-Ya deben estar en camino. Espero que ninguno de "ellos" los distraiga-

-No pasará. Llegarán-, dijo Einar

Cerraron la enorme puerta de madera tras de sí y la aseguraron con una tabla que recorría la puerta de punta a punta en forma horizontal. Los vitrales fueron reforzados con grandes y gruesas barras de acero. Dentro de aquel refugio (lleno de personas murmurantes, algunas con miedo, otras tratando de calmar a los demás) había todo lo necesario para pasar la noche: comida, agua, mantas, colchones pequeños.

María colocó a sus dos pequeños hijos en la colchoneta que le había sido asignada, seguida por su pareja y Nairobi.

-¿Cómo están el chico y su familia?-, preguntó Einar

-No es nada nuevo en estos días, pero es comprensible que estén devastados. Nunca nadie de su familia había sido atacado-

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas. En la mente de todos aquellos humanos estaban las historias de otros asentimientos humanos en la tierra de Ooo que ya habían sido visitados por el horror del Caos Reptante. Las historias siempre terminaban igual: no hubo sobrevivientes. Einar fue uno de los pocos que abogó por la unión de todos los asentamientos humanos en una sola sociedad y en un solo lugar, pero la mayoría de los líderes de aquellos pueblos no quisieron abandonar sus puestos de poder para entregárselos a otro, a uno solo que fuera el líder de todos. Ahora, todos habían desaparecido entre las fauces de aquel monstruo.

Einar y María no eran líderes oficiales, la villa no los tenía, pero eran respetados por todos; después de todo, fueron de los pocos que pudieron luchar junto a Billy en sus últimos días de héroe para vencer y aprisionar al Rey Lich. Eran grandes peleadores, maestros en la espada. Aunque Einar solía ser muy apasionado y muchas veces se lanzaba sin pensar demasiado, María siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo con su gran conocimiento en tácticas de batalla y métodos de curación.

-¡Se están apagando las antorchas allá afuera!-, gritó un hombre, subido en una escalera, observando por un vitral.

El murmuro, antes disminuido, volvió a crecer entre la multitud. Oraciones a deidades casi ya desconocidas se elevaban y los padres abrazaban fuerte a sus familias, esperando por lo menos morir rápidamente.

-¡Nairobi, conmigo!-, gritó Einar, empuñando una espada dorada.

La mujer se puso a su espalda, sosteniendo una gran espada plateada de doble filo.

-¿Les molesta si me uno?-, dijo María acercándose a ellos, cargando un arco y un recipiente con flechas en la espalda

-Pero, ¿estás en condiciones de pelear?-, preguntó Nairobi en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-No intentes persuadirla, no se perdería esta lucha por nada-, respondió Einar, -Veo que vuelves a usar el arco. ¿Los niños?-, susurró.

-Están protegidos-, susurró la madre

Se podía oír el repentino acelerar del viento fuera del templo, golpeando con fuerza las ramas de los árboles, provocando un sonido silbante que ponía los pelos de punta. De repente, uno de las ventanas se rompió, cayendo varios pedazos de vidrio dentro del refugio. El aire entró y apagó las velas que iluminaban el lugar, dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro pues, esa noche, ni siquiera la luna brillaba.

Ruidos extraños se escuchaban en el techo. Garras arrastrándose por la madera de la que estaba hecho. Einar siguió el movimiento con sus ojos, imaginando el andar de la criatura por encima de ellos. Aquel seguimiento lo llevó hasta la puerta que llevaba a la torre con la campana.

-¿Aseguramos esa puerta?-, preguntó Einar

La puerta de madera empezó a ser golpeada desde el otro lado.

-Me temo que no-, dijo María

-¡Todos, detrás de nosotros! ¡Ahora!-, ordenó Nairobi y las decenas de humanos que allí se encontraban obedecieron.

La puerta empezó a golpearse con más fuerza hasta que finalmente cayó, levantando una cortina de humo. Los tres humanos sostuvieron más fuerte sus armas, atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudieran percibir en medio de la oscuridad.

Un rayo se encargó de iluminar por un instante aquel lugar. El trueno se encargó de aumentar el miedo dentro de los corazones de los últimos humanos en Ooo.

-¿Ves algo, María?-, preguntó Einar

-No, aun no-, preparada para disparar su flecha en cualquier momento

-¿Y tú, Nairobi?-

No hubo respuesta. Los humanos rubios voltearon y gracias a la cercanía pudieron ver a Nairobi, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sus labios temblando. Bajaron la vista hacia su abdomen y observaron con miedo que tres largas y afiladas garras la habían atravesado desde atrás.

-Lo siento chicos-, susurró antes de ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

Los guerreros no podían creer la escena apenas desarrollada frente a sus ojos. Antes habían enfrentado a algunos monstruos, incluso le hicieron frente a uno de los Siete Nigromantes; pero esta vez sentían un miedo diferente al que hubieran sentido antes. Sabían que el Caos gustaba de moverse en la oscuridad, acechar a sus víctimas y jugar con sus mentes. Pero jamás pensaron como sería enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

-¿Dónde están esa loca punk y ese perro pulgoso?-, preguntó María

-Nunca llegarían tarde. Uno de "ellos" debe haberlos distraído para dejarnos solos-, respondió Einar, mientras daban vueltas, espalda con espalda.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-, alguien gritó en la multitud que intentaban proteger

Un hombre era arrastrado de las piernas por un brazo verde, al parecer cubierto de escamas. Otro grupo de humanos lo sujetaban de los brazos, intentando salvarlo. Los gritos del hombre y de algunos de los refugiados llenaron el lugar. María preparó su arco y apuntó a donde imaginaba se encontraba la cabeza de aquel ser. Al parecer, la flecha dio en el blanco, pues la víctima fue soltada y un quejido chillante salió de aquella sombra.

El sonido de un gran cuerpo arrastrándose con sus garras empezó a ser más fuerte para los guerreros; sabían que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo vieron frente a frente por primera vez. Un ser de poco más de dos metros de alto y casi el doble de largo; gruñendo, mostraba sus dientes, los cuales parecían ser todos afilados colmillos; su cuerpo parecía estar completamente cubierto por escamas verdes, amarillas y en menor número rojas en su cabeza, cuya tonalidad iba oscureciéndose hasta llegar al púrpura y el negro en su cola; sus garras blancas no parecían muy grandes, pero eso era porque estaban retraídas; en su cabeza, un par de cuernos sobre sus alargadas fauces; por ojos, luces amarillas que brillaban con hambre salvaje. Por corona, dos cuernos bordeados por cabellos del mismo color que las escamas. Otro rayo cayó sólo para iluminarlo y para que los humanos estuvieran seguros de la visión frente a ellos.

-Bien, tenemos su atención. ¿Algún plan?-, preguntó Einar

-Sí. Corre-

-Yo pude haber pensado en eso-

La pareja corrió en direcciones opuestas, logrando confundir a la criatura, que decidió ir tras María, mientras ella preparaba su arco. Al llegar a la pared brincó y se apoyó sobre esta para impulsarse hacia la otra dirección, haciendo que el monstruo se estrellara contra la pared, lo que hizo temblar el refugio entero, antes de volver a perseguir a la mujer. María volteo y sin dejar de correr, apuntó su arco y disparó dos flechas que distrajeron a la oscura bestia.

-¡Ahora!-, gritó ella

Corriendo en dirección contraria, venía Einar dispuesto a chocar su espada contra el cuerpo de la bestia. Aprovechando que estaba quejándose por el par de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, se acercó e hizo tres cortes en las retraídas patas del ser que arrastraba su barriga por el suelo. La criatura chilló de dolor y con su enorme cola intentó aplastar al hombre, que gracias a su habilidad pudo esquivar el golpe.

María aprovechó esto. Tomó la espada que Nairobi había soltado y dio un salto mortal en el aire. Al caer, rebanó la última parte de la cola del Caos Reptante, provocando otro chillido de dolor. Pero la bestia actuó rápido esta vez y con una de sus patas golpeó a la guerrera, mandándola a volar varios metros hasta caer al suelo.

-¡María!-, gritó Einar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo que quedaba de la cola del Caos lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra la pared y haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Einar empezó a despertar. Su cabeza daba vueltas y una sensación húmeda le recorría desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza hasta la parte baja de la espalda. No había necesidad de preguntarse qué era aquel líquido. Apoyándose en su espada dorada, se levantó del suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza, adolorido y confundido por el golpe. Un sonido llamó su atención. Crujidos. Dientes masticando algo. El hombre volteó en dirección de la fuente del sonido. Una criatura enorme con cuerpo escamoso se encontraba en una esquina, agazapado, dándole la espalda al humano.

Einar volteó después a su alrededor, en todas direcciones. Ya no había humanos en el refugio. Ya no había humanos en el mundo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr desde los ojos del guerrero, al tiempo que la tristeza y la furia se mezclaban en su interior como un torbellino imparable. Empuño su espada y corrió hacia la criatura asesina. Brincó en el aire y se preparó para hundir su arma en la cabeza de la bestia.

-¡Maldito!-, gritó.

Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, algo lo detuvo. Una barrera invisible. Y no sólo lo detuvo, sino que también le devolvió la fuerza, empujándolo en el aire hasta que volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez de pie.

-Es muy descortés molestar a alguien cuando está comiendo, ¿sabías?-, exclamó una figura ataviada de púrpura saliendo de la oscuridad, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-¡Tú!-, gruñó Einar con los dientes cerrados y furia en sus ojos

Con un movimiento de sus dedos (aparentemente esqueléticos), la figura ordenó al Caos que dejara de comer y lo acompañara a su lado.

-Qué momento tan mágico, ¿no? La extinción de la humanidad-, dijo con voz profunda y sarcástica, -Por fin, el propósito por el que tanto hemos luchado se cumple. Únicamente quedas tú y ese par de mocosos que aún no puedo encontrar-

El miedo ahora invadía el interior de Einar. Él se aseguró por todos los medios posibles de que la noticia de sus hijos no llegara a oídos de los Nigromantes. Pero en su cara no había ni una gota de sudor frio ni seña de miedo.

-No sé a qué te refieres-

-¡Por favor, Einar! ¿Crees que me iban a poder esconder algo como eso? Mis ojos pueden verlo todo-, dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué hiciste con Joshua y Marceline?-, preguntó Einar, tratando de cambiar rápidamente la atención del nigromante enfrente de él.

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien; no son de nuestro interés. Perrumpo sólo se encargó de distraerlos un rato-

La criatura a un lado del mago oscuro gruñía sobre el humano, saboreándose el manjar que en cualquier momento su amo le ofrecería.

-Dime, si puedes verlo todo, ¿cómo es que no viste esto?-, preguntó Einar.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó el mago en sorpresa volteando hacia atrás.

Una figura con una larga cabellera rubia se acercaba corriendo. Cuando llegó detrás del Caos, saltó y empezó correr por la espalda de la bestia.

-¡Nothung!-, invocó la guerrera.

De algún lugar dentro del refugio, una enorme espada con empuñadura envuelta en cuero, salió volando hasta la mano de María, quien en un solo movimiento clavó la legendaria espada en la cabeza del Caos. Un enorme gruñido salió de la boca de la bestia, mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba de naranja y amarillo. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente consumido por la luz, explotó en millones de chispas. La explosión impulsó tanto a María como al Nigromante.

Einar corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde su amada había caído y la tomó en brazos.

-¡Lo hiciste, amor! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Acabaste con él!-, le susurró, con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro y acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-, respondió María, sonriendo.

Ambos compartieron un beso profundo y dulce, simple, sin movimiento. Se separaron mientras se veían con rostros sonrientes. La felicidad era lo que llenaba sus cuerpos ahora. Y así habría sido por los días, meses y años siguientes… pero olvidaron que había alguien más con ellos.

De repente, el sonido de un objeto viajando a gran velocidad en el aire fue percibido por ambos, antes de que la flecha se clavara en el pecho de la mujer. Ambos observaron el proyectil incrustado y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. María sonrió y acarició el rostro de su pareja, cuyo rostro empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas de tristeza otra vez.

-Shhh… tranquilo. Todo estará bien al final. Y si nada parece ir bien, es porque aún no es el final-, y así, la última madre humana en Ooo, cerró sus ojos y exhaló por última vez.

Einar abrazó a su esposa, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo.

-El arco de María sí que es bueno. Mi primer tiro y dio en el blanco-, dijo el Nigromante.

Einar cargó el cuerpo de su amada y lo colocó en una de las pocas colchonetas que no habían sido dañadas por el ataque del Caos Reptante, acomodándola en la posición mortuoria, con sus manos sobre su pecho. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente. Se levantó y se dirigió al centro del refugio. Enfrentando al mago, levantó su espada.

-¡Manes! ¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!-

-Vaya, por fin te aventuraste a llamarme por mi nombre-

Einar se lanzó hacia Manes, con su espada preparada para partirlo en dos. La furia lo consumía; lo único que buscaba era venganza. Y ahora María no estaba con él para frenar sus acciones impulsivas. Cuando el guerrero soltó su ataque, el nigromante solamente levantó su brazo, dejando ver que no se trataba más que de un esquelético brazo y detuvo la espada con la mano. Manes apretó más su agarre, provocando que la espada dorada de Einar se quebrara y rayara en varias partes, ante la atónita mirada del humano.

-Esta vez Scarlet no te va a ayudar, Einar-, dijo Manes antes de golpear al humano con su brazo libre, mandándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

El maestro de los Nigromantes sujetó la espada dorada y caminó hacia el vencido guerrero.

-Aquí estamos, frente al fin de la humanidad. ¡Qué momento más dulce!-, exclamó Manes, quien empezó a escuchar susurros conforme se acercaba a Einar, -¡Oh! Conque rezando, ¿eh? Bueno, no sería extraño que el último acto de la humanidad sea un acto de miedo. Ahora, es momento de terminar con la peste-

Manes tomó a Einar por el hombro, quien al encontrarse a tan solo centímetros del invisible rostro del nigromante, pronunció la última parte de sus susurros:

-¡…anima induco tuus!-

* * *

Joshua y Marceline buscaban desesperadamente por sus amigos humanos, sin encontrarlos en ningún lado, ni siquiera en su casa. Fue cuando un resplandor blanco proveniente del refugio llamó su atención que supieron donde se encontraban. Corrieron hacia allá. Marceline derribó la puerta con su bajo hacha y entraron. Frente a ellos, se desarrollaba la escena de un humano y un ser con capucha púrpura cuyos rostros eran unidos por un haz de luz blanco que se movía a gran velocidad, provocando chispas y rayos a su alrededor. Una explosión, obligó al perro y a la vampiresa a cubrirse el rostro y aguantar la onda expansiva.

Cuando por fin pudieron mirar otra vez, se dirigieron a donde antes estaban aquellos dos seres, encontrándose únicamente con el humano, quien ya no respiraba. Encontraron después a María, quien yacía pacíficamente en donde su amante la había colocado. Los dos estaban devastados por la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-, preguntó Marceline

Llantos de bebes empezaron a escucharse. Joshua se dirigió hacia su origen. Al fondo del refugió, se encontraba un pequeño escenario, el cual tenía una puerta pequeña en el suelo que daba a un nivel oculto donde se solían poner materiales para obras de teatro. El perro abrió la puerta, encontrando a los dos pequeños, llorando, como si de alguna forma supieran lo que acababa de suceder.

-El Caos no los encontró. Y parece que el Caos ya no está aquí. Por ahora, estos dos pequeños están seguros. Hay que llevarlos al Dulce Reino-, dijo Joshua, cargando a los bebes.

Ambos dejaron el lugar. Ya habría tiempo de encargarse de los servicios funerarios de los fallecidos mañana. Pero antes de irse, Joshua tomó la espada dorada de Einar y se la llevó consigo, como un recuerdo del amigo con el que había luchado tantas veces, hombro a hombro.

Cuando llegaron al castillo del Dulce Reino, fueron recibidos por Mentita, quien les informó que la Dulce Princesa había salido desde temprano al Reino del Fuego, pero que no tardaría en llegar. Marceline y Joshua esperaron alrededor de media hora, hasta que la Dulce Princesa llegó al castillo.

-¡Marceline! ¡Joshua!-, saludó sonriente al entrar, -¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas de la…?-

La frase de la princesa se cortó cuando ella vio a los bebes en brazos de Joshua. Él y Marceline tenían miradas tristes y las lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos para seguir el recorrido que aparentemente habían hecho unas anteriores, dejando marcas rojas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…. dónde están ellos?-, preguntó la princesa, haciendo referencia a los padres de los bebes.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de negativo con la cabeza por parte de ambos. Bonnibel colapsó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo inmediatamente auxiliada por Marceline, quien la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó, mientras las dos dejaban salir las lágrimas que tenían que salir.

Aquella noche se decidiría el destino de los últimos humanos en Ooo.

* * *

**Capitulo triste, lo sé, pero las historias deben tener de todo, explorar todas las emociones y las neuras, justo como la vida real.**

**Una disculpa a nk3-ATR si hubo unos cambios de último momento en el capitulo.**

**Canción de cuna: "Summertime", Janis Joplin**

**¿Que cómo luce el Caos? Vean la portada del Painkiller de Judas Priest y dense una idea.**

**Como algunos ya saben, la respuesta a la trivia era: "El Caos Reptante" de H.P Lovercraft.**

**Dejen review, den follow, díganle a otros de esta historia, hagan ejercicio... Ci vediamo!**


	11. Pijamada

**¡Uff! Semana difícil, con problemas de conexión y crisis existenciales pero por lo menos ya va a terminar. El lunes mi familia y yo salimos de vacaciones unos tres días; y en dos semanas regreso a la universidad (sí, soy nerd, quiero regresar a la escuela).**

**I'm just problem: Gracias, muchos me han felicitado por esa escena. Algunos humanos si son una peste. Gracias por leer mis otras historias también. Me encanta que te gusten.**

**roney: No es violencia, es acción. El Caos Reptante no es visible, no se describe en la historia. Es más como una especie de locura y desesperación provocada por la intoxicación con el opio del protagonista. Sky Witch... sólo espero que el troll no sea muy grande.**

**eduardo: Gracias por comentar.**

* * *

**De regreso al presente...**

Cake se desmayó en el instante de la revelación y Jake lo hizo unos momentos después cuando llegó con Arcoíris, que se dedicó a atender a su pareja mientras Flama hacía lo propio con la gata. Bonnibel llegó unos minutos después gracias al vuelo rápido de su fiel Morrow. Traía una mochila en sus espaldas, aparte de la que traía con todas sus cosas para la pijamada. Cuando vio a Fionna, reaccionó igual que Marceline y corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que esto podría pasar algún día y pensé que estaría preparada, pero…-, la princesa cortó sus palabras y siguió sollozando de felicidad abrazada a la humana, que seguía sin comprender lo que ocurría.

La princesa se separó de Fionna.

-Lo siento, lo siento-, se disculpó Bonnibel, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad, -Marceline, ¿ya les dijiste…?-

-¿Qué son hermanos? Sí. Pero siguen sin creerme-

-¿Esperan que les crea que tengo una hermana de la que no he sabido nada por 15 años y quieren que actúe como si nada?-, reclamó Finn

-Yo ni siquiera las conozco. ¿Cómo esperan que confíe en ustedes?-, reclamó también Fionna.

-Uh… ¿qué pasó?-, preguntó Jake mientras se despertaba.

-Siento como si hubiera comido demasiada comida para gato-, balbuceó Cake despertándose.

-Bien, creo que es justo explicarles todo. Siéntense-

Todos se acomodaron y se sentaron alrededor de la princesa y la vampiresa, quedando los humanos justo enfrente de ellas. Flama, a un lado de Finn, sostuvo la mano de su novio, sabiendo que lo que venía podría ser algo complicado y difícil. Finn volteó hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa agradecida. Del otro lado, pasaba lo mismo entre Fionna y Cake.

-Esto es lo primero en la lista, después de lo que ya les dijo Marceline-, dijo Bonnibel, sacando una fotografía de su mochila que entregó a los hermanos.

En la foto, se veía a otro par de humanos, muy parecidos a ellos pero indudablemente mayores; abrazados y sonriendo hacia la cámara. Detrás de ellos, estaba el familiar paisaje de los bosques de algodón de azúcar del Dulce Reino. El hombre era como Finn, pero con el cabello más corto y algo alborotado, y una apenas visible barba de candado empezando a formarse en su rostro, que tenía algunas cicatrices menores. Se podía adivinar un cuerpo fornido debajo de su playera blanca.

La mujer no fue difícil de reconocer para Finn: fresco y grabado en su memoria hasta el momento final, estaba el par de encuentros que tuvo con ella hace ya casi un año. De cabello rubio largo y brillante; su figura no era muy delgada, pero tenía buen cuerpo; se podía notar en una de sus mejillas un rasguño reciente que seguramente no habría dejado cicatriz. Su vientre parecía estar algo abultado, así lo demostraba la anomalía en lo plano del vestido azul que llevaba.

Tanto Finn como Fionna estaban impresionados con ver imágenes aparentemente recientes de otros humanos. Los únicos humanos que habían visto estaban en cintas y películas de antes del tiempo de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones que, por lo que sabían, fue ya hace casi mil años.

-¿Estos… son los padres de Finn?-, preguntó Flama, quien sólo era la más cercana de los que miraban por encima de los hombros de los humanos a la fotografía. Bonnie y Marceline asintieron.

-Ellos eran Einar y María. Fueron los mejores humanos que conocimos. Eran guerreros que lucharon junto a Billy para derrotar al Lich cuando aún eran jóvenes. Después de que Billy se retiró, ellos, junto con Joshua y conmigo, se convirtieron en los nuevos héroes de Ooo. Éramos grandes amigos… junto con esta nerd de mi derecha-, dijo Marceline, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la princesa.

Marceline sacó otras fotos de la mochila y se las entregó a los humanos. Fotos de batallas con monstruos, fotos con Billy, fotos con Marceline, Joshua y la Dulce Princesa, fotos de ellos con otros humanos y ellos solos.

-¿Qué les pasó?-, preguntó Cake

Marceline y Bonnibel compartieron una mirada y suspiraron.

-Después de la Guerra, los humanos quedaron casi al borde de la extinción-, comenzó Marceline, -Los que sobrevivieron a ella y la radiación, tuvieron que enfrentarse contra nuevos seres mutantes surgidos de esa radiación. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también debieron enfrentarse a seres ancestrales que existieron junto a la humanidad desde tiempos antiguos: magos, duendes, gnomos… vampiros. Estos seres fueron obligados a esconderse cuando los humanos empezaron a hacerse más poderosos… y también más peligrosos; así que, para ellos, fue como una especie de venganza-

-Los humanos sobrevivieron e hicieron un pacto de paz con algunas de las criaturas que hoy día ven aquí, cuando ya habían evolucionado bastante de su mutación-, continuó la Dulce Princesa, -hasta hace cincuenta años, la humanidad vivía en un asentamiento cercano al mar. No eran demasiados, su número acaso si pasaba de los cinco mil. Después de una tormenta que destruyó su aldea, se dividieron en grupos que vivieron separados, aunque varias veces se trató de unirlos otra vez-

-La principal razón para tratar de unirlos era que había enemigos de los humanos, entre ellos…-, Marceline se detuvo, tragó saliva y suspiró, -los Siete Nigromantes. Ellos eran magos oscuros que intentaron destruir a la humanidad desde el tiempo de la Guerra. Los culpaban de todos los males que llevaron a la casi aniquilación de toda la vida en la Tierra. Hace quince años liberaron a un monstruo del Inframundo al que se le ordenó acabar con toda la humanidad restante-

-Como los humanos estaban separados en diferentes aldeas, le fue más fácil hacer su trabajo-, dijo Bonnibel

-¿Esa criatura fue la que…?-, preguntó Fionna

-No-, respondió Bonnie, -sus padres lograron detenerla. Fue el maestro de los Nigromantes quien lo hizo-

Marceline comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo de aquella trágica noche. Fue abrazada por Bonnibel quien trató de calmarla acariciando su espalda.

-¡Yo pude haberlos salvado! ¡Ese tonto mago nos quitó el tiempo! ¡Maldito Perrumpo!-, decía Marceline entre sollozos; levantó la vista y se abalanzó a abrazar a los humanos, -Lo siento, chicos. De verdad, lo siento-

Por instinto, ambos abrazaron a la vampiresa y trataron de calmarla como lo había hecho Bonnie, hasta que se separó, y secándose las lágrimas se disculpó.

-Sus padres los pusieron a salvo antes de que la criatura llegará. Cuando la batalla terminó, Joshua y Marceline los encontraron a ustedes dos y los llevaron a mi castillo-, explicó Bonnibel.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca nos conocimos hasta ahora?-, reclamó Fionna

-¿Por qué estábamos en universos diferentes?-, reclamó Finn.

-¡Para ponerlos a salvo!-, gritó Marceline, calmada de su llanto pero molesta con la actitud de los adolescentes, -sabíamos que el maestro de los Nigromantes no iba a descansar hasta verlos muertos. Pero también sabíamos que sólo lo haría asegurándose de que los dos estuvieran juntos. ¡Lo hicimos por su bien!-, gritó Marceline.

Bonnibel puso una mano en su hombro, pidiéndole que se calmara.

-Sólo algunos miembros de la realeza y héroes sabían que existía otra dimensión. Joshua tuvo la idea de mandar a uno de ustedes para allá. Nos aseguraríamos que los dos tuvieran suficiente protección y que nunca supieran uno del otro, precisamente por su protección-, terminó Bonnibel

-Un momento-, habló Fionna, -entonces, ¿Gumball sabe de esto?-, preguntó indignada.

-¿Quién?-, preguntó Finn

-Sí, lo sabe-, respondió la Dulce Princesa

-Y Marshall también, ¿no?-

-Puaj, ¡no me recuerdes ese nombre!-, exclamó Marceline, haciendo un gesto de asco, -pero sí, lo sabe-

-¡Esos dos van a recibir una paliza cuando los vea!-, juró Fionna, levantándose

-Pues no sé quiénes sean ellos, pero si ustedes fueran hombres también les daría una paliza, chicas-, dijo Finn, también levantándose, -¿cómo me pudieron hacer eso?-, preguntó Finn con tristeza.

-Sabemos que es difícil de entender, pero lo hicimos para protegerlos-, dijo Bonnibel

-Pero si hay algo de compasión en sus heroicos corazones, entonces, por favor, perdónennos-, suplicó Marceline, en una acción que nunca antes se había visto en ella.

Finn y Fionna compartieron una mirada, viéndose directamente a los ojos y sonrieron.

-¿Qué dices, hermana? ¿Las perdonamos?-

-Como quieras, hermano-

Los dos se abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos y riendo con pequeñas carcajadas. Se sentían bien. Por fin, ya no eran "el último o la última de su especie". Y no sólo eso, sino que además resultaron ser miembros de una misma familia. Y a pesar de no haberse visto en quince años y no tener ninguna memoria el uno del otro, sentían ya un gran cariño entre los dos.

Los demás no pudieron ocultar la emoción que les transmitió ese momento. Tanto Flama como Jake sonreían, felices de que Finn tuviera alguien de familia directa después de tantos años; igual Cake, a quien casi se le salían las lágrimas de lo emocionada que estaba por su hermana. Pero las dos chicas que sabían de todo esto, Marceline y Bonnibel, lloraban ríos de felicidad al ver a los dos hermanos por fin unidos. Estos deshicieron su abrazo y voltearon a ver a las chicas:

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan aquí!-, invitaron los humanos, extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlas. Ellas, no dudaron y corriendo fueron a unírseles en un fuerte abrazo.

Después de varias risas con lágrimas, los cuatro se separaron.

-Oigan, ¿después pueden contarnos más sobre nuestros padres?-, preguntó Fionna

-Sí, por lo menos eso nos deben-, dijo Finn

-¡Por supuesto! Les contaremos más sobre sus padres y los demás humanos-, afirmó Bonnibel

Flama se acercó a Finn y tocó su hombro, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella. La chica, sonriente, abrió sus brazos.

-Felicidades Finn. Me alegró que hayas encontrado a alguien de tu familia-, dijo Flama.

Finn, en una sonrisa que ya parecía eterna, aceptó el abrazo de su novia, invadido por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, fue Jake quien se acercó.

-Y, ¿ahora qué?-, preguntó el perro mágico

-Jake, tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano, no lo dudes jamás-, dijo Finn antes de abrazarlo.

-¡Felicidades hermanita! No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti-, le dijo Cake a Fionna

-Gracias hermana. Pero no creas que te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Aun sigues seguimos siendo familia-, dijo Fionna, haciendo sonreír a la gata.

Fionna y Flama se acercaron, se miraron directamente y después saltaron y soltaron unos gritos agudos.

-¡Somos cuñadas! ¡Somos cuñadas!-, gritaban mientras saltaban tomadas de las manos, para luego abrazarse fuertemente.

-Bueno, bueno…-, dijo Marceline, secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos, -…dejemos todo este sentimentalismo. ¡Divirtámonos en esta pijamada!-, exclamó

-¡Por supuesto! ¡BMO!-, llamó Finn

-¿Sí, Finn?-, preguntó BMO, surgiendo de entre los asientos del sofá

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Mmmm… ¡hora de tu baño de fin de semana! ¡Desnúdate Finn!-, gritó la consola.

-¡No!-, gritó un avergonzado y sonrojado Finn, con la risa de todas las chicas, incluso las de su hermana y Arcoíris, detrás de sí, -¡Hoy es noche de pijamada!-

-Oh, en ese caso es: ¡hora de películas!-

BMO bajó del sofá y corriendo con sus pequeñas piernitas se dirigió a la planta baja, regresando con un aparato circular, mientras todos los demás tomaban sus posiciones en la sala. El sofá principal fue ocupado por Finn, Flama, Fionna y Cake. Después de que Jake le entregó a cada uno una bolsa con palomitas, se dirigió con su novia, quien lo rodeó con su cuerpo mientras los dos comían de la misma bolsa de palomitas. Sólo quedaba el pequeño sillón de una sola pieza y aún quedaban Marceline y Bonnibel en pie.

-Chicas, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere que les traiga una silla?-, preguntó Finn al notar la incómoda situación.

-Oh, no Finnie, estamos bien. Las dos compartiremos el lugar-, dijo la princesa

-Pero, ¿cómo?-

-Así-, dijo Marceline, sentándose en el pequeño sillón. Bonnibel se sentó en las piernas de la vampiresa y las dos voltearon sonrientes a ver a Finn.

-Bueno, si así se sienten cómodas-, dijo Finn, quién ya se había acostumbrado a verlas en actitud amistosa desde el accidente de la princesa; aun así, le parecía que últimamente las chicas estaban más extrañas que de costumbre.

BMO introdujo una cinta VHS en su "compartimento especial" y se conectó al pequeño aparato que había traído (que resultó ser un proyector), iniciando la proyección de la película.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¡Qué buena película!-, exclamó Fionna mientras los créditos finales viajaban a través de la pantalla artificial creada por BMO.

-Vaya, ese tal Indiana Jones me recuerda mucho a ti, Finn-, dijo Flama

-Sí, es bueno. Admito que me gustó cuando huía de la roca gigante y cuando peleó contra ese hombre gigante y musculoso… pero le falta mucho para ser tan bueno como yo-, dijo Finn, con orgullo en su voz

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo nunca te he visto usando un látigo tan bien como él lo hizo-, comentó Marceline

-¡Yo podría usar un látigo si quisiera!-

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?-, preguntó Marceline, con voz provocadora, saboreando la próxima reacción del humano

-¡Pues porque no sé cómo!-, respondió Finn, cumpliendo con las expectativas de la vampiresa, quien soltó una carcajada.

-Sshhh… no le hagas caso a esa malvada-, le susurró Flama a Finn mientras lo abrazaba, -yo te quiero con todo lo que sabes y no sabes hacer-

Finn sonrió y volteó su rostro para permitir el encuentro de sus labios, ambos con un sabor salado debido a la reciente ingesta de palomitas.

-Ok, suficiente-, interrumpió Jake, levantándose su lugar en medio del cuerpo de su pareja, antes de que el beso avanzara más, -suficiente con los besos, ya es tarde. Es hora de acostarse-

La expresión de Jake dejó a todos con un rostro sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Una reacción especial se generó en los rostros de los dos adolescentes a los que Jake hacía referencia, pues sus mejillas se vieron invadidas por el rojo por enésima vez en sus vidas.

-¡De dormir! ¡Quise decir "hora de dormir"!-, explicó Jake en un desesperado gritó, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, -Grod, tratar con estos dos es cada vez más difícil-, susurró Jake mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Finn y Jake tuvieron que ir a prepararse para dormir a otra habitación, ya que ellos eran los únicos hombres y no podían cambiarse en el mismo lugar que las chicas. Aunque Jake no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pues sus pantalones de tela invisible hecha por duendecillos eran lo suficientemente cómodos para dormir con ellos, acompañó a su hermano como un acto de apoyo y comprensión. Justo como su deber de hermano mayor.

Cuando Finn terminó de ponerse su pijama roja (que combinaba con el color de su rostro al pensar que sería la primera vez que su novia lo vería así) se dirigió junto con Jake a la sala, en donde las chicas ya tenían puestas sus pijamas.

Bonnibel, un par de shorts blancos y su camisa negra rockera; Marceline, pants gris oscuro y un top de un gris más claro; Fionna llevaba una pijama muy parecida a la de Finn; Flama llevaba una playera blanca acorde a su figura, algo holgada y unos pants naranjas.

La sala ya había sido acondicionada para la ocasión: los muebles fueron hechos a un lado, se colocaron varias colchonetas con cobertores para cubrirse del frio. Sólo Jake y Arcoíris compartieron una cama, que era un gran colchón circular que le permitía a la lluviacornio acomodar su cuerpo entero y el de Jake. Los demás ocuparían camas separadas.

Las luces se apagaron (quedando sólo un pequeño brillo proveniente de la chica de fuego, pero que resultaba extrañamente reconfortante para los otros, como un arrullo con luz) y se dispusieron a dormir.

Algunas horas pasaron y el humano seguía despierto. Con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, su mente se veía invadida por pensamientos e imaginaciones. Ahora tenía una hermana y debía decir que se trataba de una hermana genial. Imaginaba como era que sus padres los trataban cuando eran bebés: como era cuando recién nacieron, cuando los bañaban, cuando paseaban con ellos, si había cariño en cada una de esas ocasiones.

-_¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Por supuesto que nos trataban con cariño!_-, se reprochó Finn en un pensamiento.

Pensar en que por fin podía decir con seguridad que había tenido padres humanos, en el hecho de haberlos conocido por lo menos a través de una fotografía, hacia palpitar fuertemente su corazón y provocaba que una sonrisa floreciera en su rostro.

-¿Problemas para dormir, héroe?-, preguntó una voz femenina que se acercaba a gatas junto con un fulgor naranja.

-No-, respondió Finn después de un suspiro, -es sólo que… este día ha sido tan… lleno de cosas pesadas… tantas cosas en un solo día… resulta que tengo una hermana… y por fin conocí a mis padres… o algo así-

-¿Y cuál es el problema, entonces?-, preguntó Flama

-Es que estoy muy… emocionado… hasta siento que estoy temblando-

-¿Temblando? ¿Cómo… de frio o algo así?-

-Bueno, tal vez un poco, siento un poco de sudor frio; y esta es una época algo fría por las noches-

Flama se levantó y caminando sobre los dedos de sus pies para hacer el menor ruido posible, llegó hasta su colchoneta y la arrastró a un lado de Finn, juntándola con la de él.

-Eh… Flama, ¿qué haces?-, preguntó Finn confundido con las acciones de su novia.

-Sshh. Despertarás a todos-, susurró la adolescente.

Flama se acostó sobre la ahora doble cama y se metió entre la cobija del humano, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la intensidad de sus llamas.

-Así ya no tendrás frio. Tal vez también te ayude un poco con ese nerviosismo-, le dijo Flama.

Finn, un poco sorprendido al principio y más nervioso que antes, sonrió finalmente y también abrazó a la chica y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Gracias Flama-

-De nada, Finnie. Además, el 5 siempre me gustó más que el 4-

Finn debía decir que el calor y el fulgor arrullador de su novia lo relajaban bastante. Y para Flama, escuchar los latidos del corazón de Finn era como una canción de cuna.

* * *

No sabían desde cuando habían estado corriendo, pero sentían que lo habían hecho ya por mucho tiempo; las piernas les pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de hierro y cada paso era un esfuerzo por ir más rápido y por levantar el siguiente pie.

Ni siquiera sabían a donde se dirigían. Todo adelante era completamente negro. Y no se atrevían a mirar atrás. Tenían la sensación de que si lo hacían se enfrentarían a algo que les asustaba de sobremanera. Tanto, que el hecho de estar corriendo por su vida, después de años de enfrentar el peligro en una vida heroica, era la evidencia más fuerte.

-_Te estamos observando…_-, susurró una voz grave, que empezó a hacer eco en sus cabezas como si se tratara de mil voces.

-_No tienes donde esconderte…_-

Los dos humanos corrían desesperadamente, y esa desesperación se reflejaba en las lágrimas que estaban empezando a soltar.

-_Tu sangre está contaminada de maldad… los crímenes de la humanidad serán pagados…_-

-¡No!-, gritaron ambos humanos, sin querer creer que en ellos existiera la maldad pura.

De repente, enfrente de ellos, lo que antes era un suelo totalmente oscuro, empezó a resquebrajarse, dejando salir rayos de luz roja. El piso comenzó a caer a pedazos, haciendo retroceder a los humanos para no caer en el abismo rojo que se abría frente a ellos.

De aquel abismo, salió una pata repleta de escamas, con garras blancas enormes. Pronto, le siguió el resto del cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un reptil. De su boca bordeada por agudos colmillos, provenía un gruñido que les helaba la sangre. La criatura, poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse al par de héroes, paralizados por el miedo.

-_¡El mundo será purificado con la sangre de los que lo contaminaron!_-, gritó la voz

La bestia abrió sus enormes fauces y las lanzó contra el par de humanos, preparado para devorarlos.

* * *

-¡Finn! ¡Despierta Finn!-, gritaba Flama, desesperada

-¡Fionna! ¿Qué te pasa Fionna?-, gritaba Cake, del otro lado de la sala.

Ambos humanos despertaron al mismo tiempo, jadeando fuertemente y sudando.

-Finn, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? No dejabas de moverte como loco-, dijo Flama

-Fionna… ¿dónde está Fionna?-

-¿Finn?-, gritó Fionna, con Cake y Marceline a un lado suyo

-¡Fionna!-, gritó Finn

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarse.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasó? No nos preocupen así-, dijo Jake

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla-, dijo Finn, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana.

-Yo también. Fue horrible. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo-, respondió Fionna

-Un momento. ¿Ambos tuvieron una pesadilla al mismo tiempo? Finn, ¿qué soñaste tú?-, preguntó Bonnibel

-Yo… soñé que… algo me perseguía y… todo estaba negro alrededor. Una voz me decía algo pero no sabía de quien era. Después… el piso se abrió y…-

-…una criatura como un dragón salió del suelo…-, susurró Fionna.

Finn se separó de Fionna, pero aún la tomaba por los hombros, viéndola con un rostro confundido.

-Sí, ¿cómo…? ¿Tuviste el mismo sueño?-, preguntó Finn, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de parte de su hermana.

-Oh no… esto está mal-, dijo Bonnibel, con terror en su voz y sus manos en la boca

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Chicos!-, gritó Marceline, -debemos…-

Pero Marceline no pudo terminar su frase. Súbitamente, una gran y sonora explosión mando a volar una de las paredes de la sala de la casa del árbol. La explosión los tomó desprevenidos y todos cayeron al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto. Pedazos de madera volaron por todos lados, junto con algunos muebles pequeños.

Cuando Finn levantó la vista, pudo ver a siete figuras volando justo enfrente del gran agujero que la explosión había formado.

* * *

**Aquí empieza la trama fuerte de la historia. Los capítulos serán más largos y quizá un poco oscuros. Pero no se preocupen, que aún habrá miel por parte de esos dos adolescentes enamorados que son Finn y Flama.**

**Ahora: Como dije arriba, voy a salir con mi familia de vacaciones a la playa durante tres días, de lunes a miércoles. Así que el capitulo de la siguiente semana tal vez se retrase una semana más. Después entraré de vuelta a la universidad pero de eso ya les hablaré en su momento. En mi perfil, podrán encontrar títulos de los próximos capítulos (estos pueden cambiar de nombre o de orden o desaparecer).**

**Dejen review, den follow, promocionen la historia, lean un libro... ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
